Witches and Vampires Don't Mix
by QuellyAnne
Summary: Emma is sent to Bon Temps by the Witches Council to 'deal' a Vampire problem, however what Emma has to do isn't going to make any Vampires happy, especially Bill and Eric, but Emma soon finds out the truth isn't what any of them expected. Eric/OC
1. Merlottes

**A/N: **So I've only read the first two books from the Series and I don't know what they say or teach about witches in the book but this is based from the show, True Blood, obviously. It starts after season two and it really isn't going to go along with season three. So just look at it as a different time or whatever. It focuses mostly around Eric and sometimes Bill, the other characters are going to be in it but not a main part. Any thing in here relating to witches is from my imagination, not from anywhere else. Anyway, just enjoy.

And of course, review if you want me to continue! Please!

* * *

Bon Temps wasn't exactly where Emma imagined she would find herself next but she knew she had to be there. She didn't have a choice, it was an order. She did whatever she was told to do. After driving through the night she was now tired and hungry. The only place that seemed to be open in the middle of nowhere was some place called Merlottes, Emma didn't know if that was good luck or just a coincidence.

Emma pulled her silver BMW into an empty spot. She looked around at the other cars and knew she was in an area that was lower than she was. She didn't mean to be judgmental but it wasn't her fault. She was raised to believe she was better than the average person or super natural creature. Emma turned to the Irish wolfhound sitting in her front seat. She still found it amazing the large dog fit in the car.

"Alright Buddy, you stay here in the car. I'm gonna go find that telepath." She said to him patting his head gently.

Emma walked in and saw the whole placed was filled with people. She wasn't exactly sure whether or not to sit down or wait to be seated but she knew it wasn't a fancy place. Emma looked around. Her eyes landed on brown haired man sitting by himself with a bottle of True Blood in his hand. She stared at him for a few moments but then looked away. She walked over to an empty table and waited for someone to come over.

A blonde girl walked over. She had a huge smile on her face. "Hello, welcome to Merlottes." She placed a menu on the table. "Are you new to Bon Temps?" She asked seeming interested.

"Just going through." Emma answered simply. She looked her up and down. She noticed two small circles on her neck, fang marks. "Nothing special." She shrugged forcing a smile on her lips. "Is that a Vampire over there?" Emma asked softly motioning to where the Vampire was sitting. Emma already knew the answer but she had to figure out if this was the girl she was looking for.

"Yeah, thats Bill." She answered without hesitation. "I'm Sookie, by the way, Sookie Stackhouse." She informed her. Sookie stared at her for a few moments and then a confused look washed over her face but she quickly replaced it with a smile, probably hoping Emma didn't notice but Emma did notice.

Emma could feel Sookie's mind trying to pull into hers. She felt a smirk on her face. "Emma Proctor." She introduced herself lying about her real last name which was Walcott. She had to keep that information to herself just in case any one ever heard about her from when she was a child.

"Well, its nice to meet you." Sookie said. "I'll be back to take your order in just a few minutes." She said.

Emma nodded her head and then turned back to her menu. She knew Sookie couldn't read her mind, no telepaths ever could. It was something Witches never understood it either but it had benefited them for centuries so they didn't try to question it.

Emma felt grossed out by all the food on the menu but she knew she had to order something, not just because she was hungry but because it would be strange for her to come in and not order food. She looked for the cheapest thing and decided on ordering that. She didn't want to waste her money on food that sounded gross. Sookie soon walked back over to her table.

"Did you make up your mind?" She asked as she pulled out a pad of paper and pen.

"Yeah can I get a burger with fries and some water." Emma answered her.

"Yeah, I'll get that right out for you." Sookie smiled at her before turning abruptly on her heels and disappearing to another part of the restaurant.

Emma looked around, examining all the people in Merlottes. Emma was trying to figure out a way to wiggle into this town without seeming strange or different. Emma suddenly felt eyes on her. She turned her head and saw the Vampire staring at her. His gaze held onto her like a force that was holding her to her seat.

Emma had never been comfortable with Vampires, or any super natural creatures. Witches had constantly be rejected by the other creatures because Witches were completely capable of living normal lives, making the others jealous. So they often took their anger out on them. When Emma was only six she had a Vampire feed on her, leaving her to die but for some strange reason she lived, it wasn't the first time Emma had almost been killed either. Emma had multiple near death experiences but she never could remember them, only when she was attacked by the Vampire. Ever since then she did her best to ignore Vampires but now it was no longer an option for her. She had to do as she was told.

Emma turned away hoping the Vampire would stop staring at her but she knew it wasn't likely. She soon had her food in front of her. She ate quickly, wanting to leave Merlottes. She continued to study the people trying to get familiar with them. She noticed Sookie walk over to Bill a few times but Emma did her best not to make eye contact with them. Emma knew she had to get her fear of Vampires under control or she was going to ruin the plan.

Once her plate was empty Sookie walked back over. She placed the check on the table. "So are you staying somewhere in town?" She asked pulling a seat from another table and sitting in front of Emma.

Emma stared at her unsure why Sookie seemed so interested in her suddenly. "I'm actually staying at a friends house, she lives right out Bon Temps. But I was driving through here and decided to eat." She answered knowing what she said was a lie. "But I should really get going, its getting late." Emma said as she grabbed her purse and began to look for her wallet.

"Well who are staying with?" Sookie asked leaning forward on the table. Her hands were in front of her. Emma looked at her knowing Sookie was trying to read her mind. She was doing the best she could without touching her but it wasn't working.

"An old family friend, Stella Corey." Emma answered as she pulled her wallet out. She opened it quickly. She pulled out money but as she did her change spilled on to the floor. Emma bent down quickly to pick it up. As she grabbing it she noticed someone crouch next to her. She looked up and saw Bill staring at her again.

Emma stood instantly. "I really should leave." She said grabbing her wallet and shoving it back in her purse. Bill stood upright next to her. He handed her the change he had collected from the floor. "Thank you." She said refusing to look directly at her. "It was nice to meet you, Sookie." She said as she slung her purse over her shoulder.

Emma walked right for the door as she noticed all the people in Merlottes watching her now. She had caused a scene and attracted unwanted attention to herself. That was not a good thing, not at all. She walked out and went to her car. She noticed the passenger door open and saw the car was empty. "Great." Emma mumbled to herself. She opened her door and threw her purse inside the car.

"Buddy!" Emma called out and waited to hear anything but no sounds came. She walked a few steps away from the car and called his name again but it was only followed by silence. Emma closed her eyes. She shook her hands at her sides to loosen her body up. She brought her hands together in front of her and thought clearly. She felt a slight breeze around her and she heard the leaves blowing around on the ground. _"Adeo Mihi."_ She said softly wanting nobody to hear her. Emma waited and she heard a bark in the distance.

She opened her eyes and looked around. Suddenly she saw something running towards her. "Hey Buddy." She said as the dog stopped right next to her. She patted his head softly. "You had me worried for a moment." She told him. Suddenly she felt some one else there. She turned and saw a man standing close by.

He had short, shaggy hair that hung from his head loosely. He had bright blue eyes that were shining in the dark. "Hey, hope I didn't startle you." He said walking over. "I'm Sam Merlotte." He held out his hand and Emma shook it quickly.

"Emma Proctor." She said bring her hand back to her side. "I hope he wasn't bothering you." Emma said motioning to the dog. He wasn't good around strangers, especially male ones but he seemed calm, calmer than normal and it made Emma worry slightly.

"No, its fine. I'm a dog person." He shrugged. "Well I gotta get back inside now, it was nice meeting you." He said before turning away from them. Emma watched him and then walked back over to her car.

"Get in." She ordered Buddy and he listened. Emma climbed in and started the car. She slowly pulled out of Merlottes parking lot knowing she had to go back home. There was more than just Vampires in Bon Temps, she could feel it and she wasn't trained to deal with that. She needed to go back home.

Emma pulled her car into the dirt driveway. She put the car into park and shut off the ignition. She listened to the crickets for a few moments but then climbed out. She decided against taking in her suit case right then. She would probably be leaving in the morning anyway. She pushed open the door. "Come on." She said looking at Buddy when he wouldn't climb out of the car. His ears went down as she stared at her. "Whats wrong?" She asked but already knew she wouldn't get a response from him.

Emma reached into the car and grabbed his collar. She used all her strength to pull the big dog out of the car. "Behave." She told him firmly. She slammed the door shut and clicked the alarm button for her car before walking up to the house.

It was a lot bigger than she expected, it was huge actually but the house was clearly old and worn out. She hoped there weren't any bugs or mice inside but she knew she could easily fix that with a spell. She stepped onto the porch. The steps made a creaky sound that seemed to echo through the entire area. Emma walked up faster as she felt herself becoming scared. She stood in front of the door and knocked softly.

Buddy sat next to her as a low growl escaped his mouth. Emma looked at him, now she knew something was wrong. Buddy was trained, by Witches, he knew when things were unnatural or off. Emma knocked on the door harder but there was still no response. She quickly pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed the number she was given. She could hear the phone ringing from inside the house but there was no answer.

"We have to go inside." She said looking at the dog. He looked up at her. He seemed to nod his head, knowing what she was saying. Emma placed her hand on the knob and turned it quickly. She pushed open the door and entered. Buddy followed right behind her. Emma looked around for a light switch but she couldn't seen anything. She turned toward the ceiling and saw light bulbs.

She pointed at them. _"Lumen."_ She said and light suddenly went through the house. Emma walked further in, going to a new room. "Hello?" She called out. "Is any one here?" She asked loudly. "Stella Corey, its Emma from the W.C.A." She said louder but there was still no answer.

Emma noticed Buddy had walked in to a different room. She followed him and saw he was in the kitchen. She walked in and felt all the food from Merlottes instantly come rushing back up through her stomach.


	2. Sookie & Bill

**A/N:** Thanks for the review and alerts and favorites! I appreciate it. This is the next chapter...hope you like it. Its a little on the long side but I guess that shouldn't really be a problem. :) Please review with your opinions and thoughts!

On another note, I'd like to point out that Emma **is** written as a "snob" and considering _I'm_ the one who created her, I am fully aware of that. The story even points out that Emma is being judgmental. However, she is not a _"Mary Sue"_ character. But her view and attitude are explained further as the store goes along. So just read on.

Also, I think I forgot to mention in the last chapter W.C. A. stands for Witches Council of America.

* * *

Emma bent over as her arm wrapped around her stomach. She tried to stop it but it was too late. She felt her food fly from her mouth on the floor. It splatted across the floor. Emma wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She turned her back to the kitchen. She couldn't stand to look at that anymore. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed 911.

With in minutes there were two men standing in the house. One was short, Sheriff Dearborn, and the other was a heavier and taller man, Detective Andy Bellefleur. The stood in the kitchen staring at the lifeless body. There were no blood or guts on the floor. Everything looked exactly clean. It was strange. Emma knew Stella must have been killed by a Vampire, that was the only explanation.

Stella sat quietly on the couch, Buddy was laying at her feet with his head down. Andy walked back over to her. "So you're saying she was like this when you got here?" He asked. Emma nodded her head. "So whats with the vomit on the floor?" He asked.

"That was me. I can't handle dead bodies." Emma answered, shuddering at the thought of it.

"Why are you here again?" Andy asked. "I'm not going to lie, its a little strange that you wonder in to town and now suddenly poor Miss Stella Corey is dead. She never did anything to no one in Bon Temps for them to wanna hurt her. And she never mentioned no family, no friends, no nothing." He told her angrily.

Emma cleared her throat. She had thought about this story over and over but she never imagined herself telling it to the police. Emma never really thought Stella Corey would end up dead. "Well Stella and my mom went to college together. Stella used to visit us, up in the northeast, and I was coming down here to help out with the house for a few weeks." Emma explained knowing her story was completely perfect. "And, if you want my opinion, it looks like she was killed by a Vampire." Emma added knowing that was true but mostly trying to make sure she didn't look guilty.

Just then the Sheriff walked back in. "Well, the coroners already took the body out. I would recommend you stay elsewhere but with a dog that large, I doubt you're gonna be able to find a place in a motel." He said softly to her. "Do you have a number we can use to contact you, in case we have more questions?" He asked.

Emma nodded. She quickly gave him her cell phone number and then they both left. Emma looked around the kitchen. She couldn't believe a body had just been there, on the floor. Emma did a spell quickly to clean up the mess but the smell still lingered in the room. She pulled her phone out from her pocket and dialed the number to reach Ethan, her guardian.

It rang three times before his deep voice answered the phone. "What is it?" He asked sounding slightly annoyed with her.

Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes at how Ethan reacted to her constantly. "Its Stella, they got to her too now." She told him quickly. She heard some more noise from the background as Ethan began to move from wherever he was. "I can't stay here. Its not safe." She told him quickly.

Ethan sighed into the phone. "No, its safe, for you." He told her. "No one knows you there. Any Vampire that knows about the W.C.A. thinks you were killed, after the Vampire attack, remember?" He asked her.

Emma felt fear in her stomach as she remembered the 2nd time in her life she was almost murdered. She looked at Buddy knowing that was the reason she kept him with her so much. He was protecting her from the danger. "Why would they think that?" Emma asked knowing it was the truth but not wanting to stay in the middle of nowhere town of Bon Temps. She wanted to return home and go back to living her life.

"Emma, you were chosen. I don't make the rules." Ethan reminded her. "Now, even if I wanted too, I can't let you come back. The Rector would never allow it. So just deal with it." He said bluntly. "I have to go and report what happened to Stella. I'll call you if anything changes. I promise." He hung up quickly without giving Emma a chance to say anything more.

The sun seemed to slowly be rising in the sky now. Emma knew she needed to get some sleep for everything she was about to start, everything she was about to do, everything that was about to change her life completely.

* * *

Emma woke up and the sun was shining brightly into the bedroom. She rolled over hoping to have more sleep but that didn't seem like a possibility. Buddy's loud bark echoed through the room waking her from sleep completely. Emma sat up and looked at the dog. He was sitting next to her bed. "I'm awake." She said to him as she climbed out of the unfamiliar bed.

She walked to the bathroom. After messing around with the knobs for a few minutes she managed to turn on the water but only cold water came from the facet. Emma let the tub fill up. She stuck her hand inside and the water was icy cold. She closed her eyes and thought of fire. She waited a few seconds and soon the water was hot enough for her to get in.

Emma sat in the tub until the water turned icy cold again. She wasn't sure exactly how she was going to do what she needed to do but being in the water helped clear her mind so she didn't feel so stressed out. Emma climbed out and got dressed. She wore a pair of short black shorts with a loose fitted t-shirt. She tied her brown hair into a bun. Emma stared at herself in the mirror.

She looked at the scar on the side of her neck. It attracted too much attention. She quickly undid her hair and left it so it covered the scar. She decided against any make up, she was too lazy to go through the process of putting any on. She walked out the house and into her silver car. Buddy walked out behind her. He stood next to the car. "Go back inside." Emma ordered him. She couldn't bring him with her everywhere. "I'm just going to the store." She told him and the dog disappeared back into the house.

Emma pulled out the driveway and started towards the store. She pulled into the parking lot and climbed out of her car. She looked around and it seemed pretty empty and deserted with the exception of a few cars. Emma walked in and the air conditioning of the store felt good on her skin.

Emma suddenly felt a pull in her mind then. She looked around knowing Sookie had to be somewhere in the store. Emma continued walking in the direction that the pull was strongest in. She spotted Sookie in an aisle looking at different shampoo bottles. Emma turned away from her and pretended to stare at something on the shelf.

"Emma?" She heard Sookies voice. Emma turned towards her, putting a fake surprised look on her face. "Hey, I thought that was you." Sookie said walking closer to her now. "I heard about your friend, Stella. I guess thats bad luck, huh?" Sookie said shaking her head softly.

Emma felt anger inside. Bad luck wasn't why Vampires killed Witches but Emma was sure Sookie had no idea about any of that. "Yeah I guess." Emma said shrugging. "Its just strange to be in her house now, I guess."

"Well if you need anything, just let me know." Sookie offered more out of politeness than because she actually wanted to help but Emma knew this was her opportunity.

"Hey, have you heard of that Vampire bar, in Shreveport?" She asked already knowing the answer to it. Sookie nodded her head. "Well I was reading the newspaper earlier today and I saw they were looking for a new human waitress and I was thinking of going to see what its all about." She explained. Emma knew the ad was real and she just decided to see it as one of the lucky coincidences. "Are the Vampires there nice?" Emma asked knowing there wasn't a such thing as a nice Vampire.

Sookie seemed to be thinking this question over in her mind. "Well...I'm not too sure." She said after a few seconds. "I've been there before, with my boyfriend, Bill, but I guess working there would be different." She explained slowly. "If you need a job I'm sure Sam would give you one at Merlottes." She added.

Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes at this comment. Emma did not want to work at Merlottes. She didn't want to work at Fangtasia either, but she had to work there. It wasn't an option for her. "Well I'm closer to the Vampire place." Emma said to her.

Sookie nodded her head. "Well, I'll go down there with you, so you won't have to go alone." Sookie offered placing a fake smile on her face. Emma nodded her head firmly and smiled back at her. "Alright, well just come to Merlottes tonight, around 1 and we can go." She said before disappearing down another aisle.

Emma waited until her mind no longer felt the strange pull from Sookies mind. Emma pulled out her cell phone. She quickly texted Ethan to let him know everything was going as planned so far. Emma then continued to walk around the store and grab the things she needed considering the house was empty of almost everything.

* * *

That night Emma felt her nerves in her stomach turning. It was like something was telling her this was a bad idea. Something was telling her not to go there, to just leave before things got worse or before she was found out for what she truly was but she knew she couldn't.

Emma placed a silver chain with a silver pendent on it around her neck. She knew it wouldn't really protect her from being attacked by a Vampire but it made her feel slightly safer. She decided to change her clothes. She put on a short skirt and a fitted lace trimmed light blue tank. She stared at herself. She felt like too much skin was showing but she knew it would help her more than hurt her. She still decided to skip the make up.

Emma soon found herself standing outside of Merlottes waiting for Sookie. She leaned against her car and stared up at the sky. There something different about the stars that she couldn't understand but she could feel it inside her body. Emma felt her mind being pulled again. She turned and saw Sookie walk out of Merlottes, followed by Bill. Emma felt herself tense up.

They got closer to her. "Good evening, I'm Bill Compton." The Vampire said holding out his hand.

Emma took it and shook it slowly. "Emma." She answered as she felt how icy cold his hand was. There was something strangely familiar about it but Emma wasn't sure exactly what it was. She brought her hand back to her side now. "So are all three of us going together?" She asked hoping the answer would be no but she already knew the answer.

Sookie nodded. "Bill is friends with the owner of Fangtasia." She answered.

"Eric Northman?" Emma asked knowing the relationship between Bill and Eric wasn't a friendship. Emma knew Eric was the sheriff of that area and Bill was below him. Emma had studied the Vampire structure before being sent to Bon Temps. It was almost as complicated as the Witches structure.

"How do you know about Eric?" Sookie asked raising an eyebrow at her curiously. Emma noticed the same confused look on Bill's face.

Emma shrugged. "Just heard, from someone." She answered hoping that would satisfy them but she doubted it would. "So lets get going." Emma said motioning to her car.

Sookie and Bill drove in their car and Emma followed behind them. There was plenty of times Emma thought about just turning around completely and forgetting the whole thing. She could always go back to the Witches Council and say she was sold out by someone but she knew that would never work. They would force her to tell the truth, whether it was through force or magic, they would know what really happened.

Soon Sookie and Bill pulled into the Fangtasia parking lot. Emma followed behind them. She looked at the blood red and black building. She noticed the crowd of people outside, most of them dressed in black with dark make up. Emma suddenly felt like she stuck out but she also noticed Sookie did as well. Bill and Sookie walked next to her as they got closer to the door.

A Vampire was standing there. She had red lipstick that stuck out on her pale face. "Hey Bill and Sookie. Its always a pleasure to see you both." She said in a bored tone. "Who is your delicious looking friend?" She asked looking Emma up and down.

Emma felt uneasy. She had no idea how she was going to manage to work around Vampires with the fear in her stomach. "This is Emma, shes here to talk to Eric." Bill answered not giving Emma the chance to speak for herself. "She read about your employment opportunity in the newspaper." He told her.

"Very well, come in." She said moving out the way to let the three of them through.

When Emma entered Fangtasia she felt like she was in a new world. The music was loud and pounding. All the Vampires had their fangs out and Emma couldn't believe how many humans were in here. She guessed most of them were Fangbangers, which made Emma feel disgusted. She looked around and noticed a Vampire sitting in a chair looking around.

Emma knew that he had to be Eric Northman. She felt her stomach turning just looking at how big he was. She couldn't even imagine how strong he was. Emma couldn't believe the Witches Council had sent her, from all the other witches, to kill Eric Northman.


	3. Fangtasia

**A/N**: First off, I want to apologize for taking so long to get this out. As I mentioned on my other story, my internet wasn't working and I had absolutely no way of updating. I promise it will NEVER happen again. Guaranteed. But I appreciate every one being so patient. So please forgive me and read on.

Also, there is finally some Eric in this. Although not a lot! I won't lie. I promise the next chapter is going to have a strange Emma/Eric interaction. Promise! Please review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks.

* * *

Emma stared at Eric. She was examining him. He was like no other Vampire she'd seen in her life. His eyes were so blue and bright. They looked as if they could pierce a hole through anything with just once glance. He sat in his seat watching everything. No one made direct eye contact with him but Emma could feel they were all hoping and waiting for Eric to notice them in some way. Emma could feel the power he had over everyone there even standing so far away from him. For some reason something was familiar about Eric and Emma couldn't move from her spot. Emma felt Sookie grab her arm and pull her towards the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked looking at all three of them.

Bill quickly ordered a bottle of True Blood. The bartender turned to Sookie and Emma. "I'll just have a beer." Sookie said.

"Me too." Emma said finally snapping out of the strange trance Eric had put her in. The bartender handed them their drinks and they walked over to an empty table. Emma placed the beer on the table. She had no intentions of drinking it. She never drank alcohol. It made her powers weak and she needed to be ready for anything. "Are we supposed to just sit here?" She asked unsure turning to the seat where Eric sat.

Bill nodded. "We have to wait for Eric to either summon us or Pam will let him know why you're here." He explained to her.

Emma let out a sigh. She didn't want to spend the entire night here. She thought she could talk to Eric for a few minutes and then leave. She felt her phone vibrate from inside her pocket. She pulled it out and saw Ethan's name flashing on the screen. She couldn't answer her phone right now. She pressed the ignore button. She tapped her fingers lightly on the bottle. Emma listened as Bill and Sookie made small talk with one another. They occasionally included her but she didn't have any interest in talking to them.

"I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Emma said suddenly to Sookie and Bill. She stood up and walked to the back where the bathroom without waiting for their response. Emma didn't really have to go but she needed the silence. She needed quiet. She walked into the stall and shut the door. She placed the lid down on the seat and sat down.

The music and mixture of Vampires was doing something strange to her. She had a weird feeling going through her body she hadn't felt before. There some sort of memory begging to be exposed in her mind but something was blocking it and it was making her feel dizzy. Emma took a deep breath. She placed her hand over her heart and she could feel it pounding in her chest. She focused her mind and told her heart to slow down. She removed her hand and stood back up. She felt better.

She walked out the stall and to the sink. She splashed cold water onto her face and then began to wash her hands, mostly out of habit, when someone walked out from the stall. It was a woman. Emma could feel that she was a Vampire. She looked Emma up and down but Emma ignored her. She grabbed a paper towel and began to dry her hands and face. "Are you far away from home, sweetie?" The Vampire asked moving closer to her. Her body pinned Emma against the wall.

Emma pushed her lightly so she had room to turn and walk out the bathroom but she could feel the Vampire following her. "Are you going to ignore me?" She asked and was suddenly standing in front of Emma. Emma moved to walk around her but the Vampire grabbed her wrist. "You smell good...different. Very rare."

Neither of them noticed the eyes that were now watching them, they were waiting to see how this would end. The Vampire most interested in this situation was Eric Northman as he recognized Emma as the girl Pam had mentioned to him. "Let go of me." Emma said her teeth clenched. "Now." She ordered but the Vampire didn't. Emma tried to pull away but she couldn't.

"Lets play a game." The Vampire said with her fangs now showing.

Emma suddenly pushed the Vampire away from her and she went flying into a table a few feet away. Emma then realized the silence that had taken over Fangtasia. She turned and saw both Sookie and Bill staring at her with their mouths open in shock. She turned back to the Vampire and saw she didn't look hurt, just embarrassed. She stood quickly and disappeared out of Fangtasia. Emma walked back to the table. "What was that?" Sookie asked softly.

People turned their attention back to whatever they were doing before as if nothing had happened. "What do you mean?" Emma asked pretending to be confused.

"You just pushed a Vampire across the room." Sookie said still sounding shocked.

"Well...at the University I went to they, um, they taught a self defense class...against Vampires." Emma said slowly knowing that the class was true but she never went to it. She never had too. She never even finished any of her classes. She dropped out because the W.C.A. ordered her to.

"What university would that be?" An icy voice said from next to Emma. Emma turned quickly and saw Eric Northman standing within inches of her. He looked even more captivating from up close. His eyes locked onto hers and she couldn't turn away.

"Um..." Emma found her voice caught in her throat suddenly as she stared at him. "I went to...Boston University." She answered finally.

"Interesting." He said. "Come with me." He said turning away from her and walking. Emma turned to Sookie and Bill. They both gave her a look that said it was okay for her to follow Eric, so she did. She walked behind him slowly. She could feel the other Humans staring at her, mostly in jealousy, but Emma wasn't thinking of sleeping with Eric like they were. She felt sick just thinking of Vampires in that way. They were horrible creatures. She knew that, besides she was here for entirely different reasons.

They entered a door that said Employees Only. Inside they walked down a hall and soon entered an office area. There was a desk inside, along with a few chairs and a couch. "Sit." Eric said pointing to the couch as he shut the door of the office. Emma did exactly as he said. He walked over to his desk and opened the drawer. He pulled out something and then handed it to her. "Fill this out." He told her.

Emma looked down at it and saw it was a job application. "Do you have a pen?" She asked as her eyes scanned over the questions. She was really just trying to avoid looking at him. She was worried if she looked at him he would be able to tell the real reason she was there. Eric handed her a pen. "Thank you." She said politely and began to write. She could feel Eric's eyes on her as he leaned against the desk studying her.

She was almost done writing when Eric spoke again. "Why do you want to work here?" He asked bluntly. Emma looked up at him. "Clearly, you are _not_ a fangbanger. Its all over your face." He told her as he crossed his large arms over his chest.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked knowing she was going to give herself away.

"Its just something I know." He said leaning closer to her.

Emma leaned back into the couch to make more space between their faces. "I just need a job." Emma answered knowing this wouldn't satisfy him. Eric was almost 1,000 years old. He couldn't be tricked as easily as a younger Vampire or some one who was just stupid. He was smart and he knew how to read people, especially humans, luckily Emma wasn't completely Humans and she was very good at hiding her true emotions.

"How do your parents feel about you working at a Vampire bar?" He asked.

"Its not really any of their business." Emma said angrily. Eric raised his eye brow at her in surprise by her answer. She hadn't meant to sound angry but it was the only emotion that ever showed when her parents were mentioned. Emma's parents had abandoned after she had been attacked the first time, they said something about her was different. Emma hadn't grown up the same way most Witches do, she lived with the Witches Council, which is why she had to do what ever they told her to do. They had control over her life.

Eric stared at her. Emma knew he was considering if she was a right fit for his bar. She could only hope he would agree that she was. Emma looked back at her application and finished filling it out. She stood up and handed it back to Eric. He grabbed it and looked at it for a few seconds before dropping it on his desk carelessly. "Can you start tomorrow?" He asked standing up fully now.

He took a step towards her. Emma felt small compared to him. He wasn't just tall, but large. She'd never seen anything, especially a Vampire, that large before. He scared her and he could tell he scared her. "Yeah, I guess I can." Emma answered knowing if she said no she wouldn't get the job then.

"Very well, welcome to Fangtasia, Emma Proctor." He said holding out his hand to her.

Emma reached over and grabbed his cold hand. When she shook it something happened she didn't expect. She suddenly felt a spark in her hand, a burning feeling. She felt her mind spin. It was like her brain was sucking her back in time, back into a memory that she didn't have. She saw a Vampire next to a girl, neither the Vampire or the girl looked familiar to her. They were complete strangers but something about them seemed important.

Emma pulled her hand away. She saw the strange look on Eric's face but he quickly replaced it with a blank look. Emma waited to see if he would speak but he remained silent. "Thank you, again." She said before turning and walking out. She hurried out and entered the main room of Fangtasia. The bar looked mostly empty now.

Sookie and Bill were still sitting at the table. She walked over to them quickly. "Hey, I'm gonna go now. Thanks for bringing me." She said quickly before disappearing out of the bar. Bill and Sookie watched her.

Eric came out from the back. He walked over to them. "There is something not normal about that girl." He said to them. "I felt something strange when she touched me." He said mostly to himself.

"Well her friend or something just died." Sookie said simply. Eric waited for her to explain further. "She was visiting some friend and they found her body last night, drained of blood." Sookie told him. "Most likely killed by a Vampire."

"What was her name?" Eric asked.

"Stella Corey." Sookie answered.

Eric nodded his head slowly. He knew that name. It was familiar, he had known Stella Corey at some point. Or maybe it was just a relative but there was something about that name that he knew. He needed to know the real truth about why Emma was here in his bar.


	4. Blackout

**A/N: **I'm so glad that so many people like this story so far. It makes me really really happy! Seriously. So keep reviewing and I'll do my best to keep updating as soon as possible.

I'm doing my best to keep Eric in character as possible but I'm not too sure if its realistic. So let me know what you think, please. Thank you. Now, read on!

* * *

Emma walked into the empty house. She listened and heard foot steps coming towards her. She smiled at Buddy. He jumped up on her. Emma did her best to support the over sized dog but it wasn't easy. She stepped back from him and he sat on the floor next to her. Emma walked up to the second floor of the house and he followed. She walked into the bedroom she claimed as hers. She laid out on the bed, suddenly feeling exhausted. She pulled out her cell phone. She knew she had to call Ethan back. She listened as the phone rang on the other end. "Whats wrong?" She asked once he answered call.

"Nothing is wrong." He told her. "I was just calling to make sure every thing was going according to plan." He said told her. "You do remember, you have to follow the plan, right?" He reminded her. Emma felt annoyed. "I know its not what you want, but we don't have any other option." He stated.

Emma felt like hanging up on him but she knew better than that. Ethan had been with her since she was a child. She knew not to make him angry. "Have you ever met Eric Northman or Bill Compton?" She asked but she didn't wait for Ethan to answer. "Eric is huge and strong. I can't take him on. He could kill instantly if he felt like it." She explained. "And I don't see why any one would want Bill as the new Sheriff, hes not a very aggressive person. Plus, he has a human as a girlfriend, remember?" Emma reminded him. "It just doesn't add up."

"Emma, listen." Ethan said loudly. "Eric is the one who ordered the attack on the Witches in that area. He's the reason Stella Corey is dead now. You have to trust us, we have an insider." He explained. "Now as for Bill, those are the reasons we want him. He would never harm Witches. We need to protect our own, not them." He seemed to be yelling now.

"Alright." Emma said softly. "I'll call when something changes." She told him not wanting to discuss anything further with him. Emma dropped the phone onto the table next to her bed. She let out a long breath. She was too tired to change into her pajamas, so she just slid her skirt off. "Get up here." She ordered Buddy and he hopped onto the bed. Soon they were both sleeping.

* * *

The next day Emma was woken by the extreme heat in the house. She'd never felt so hot and sweaty in her entire life. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the window. She pulled it open hoping for some sort of breeze to enter the house but the air outside seemed just as hot as inside the house.

Emma decided to take a cold shower to make herself feel better. She then got dressed, wearing shorts and a tank. She put on black converse. She walked down to the kitchen. Emma opened the cabinet to get food to make but she knew turning on the stove would only make the house hotter. She decided on eating out at some place.

She could feel the sweat on her skin as she walked out the house to her car. Buddy followed behind her. She climbed in and turned on the air conditioning. Buddy sat on the seat next to her panting for a few seconds but soon the car had cooled down so they both were no longer hit. Emma pulled out of the driveway and began to look for some place to eat. She saw a pancake house and decided to go in there. Before getting out the car she did a quick spell that would keep the car cool so Buddy would be fine inside it.

Emma walked in and saw only a few people inside. She sat down. A waitress came over and Emma quickly ordered her food. She was busy staring at the table that she hadn't noticed or felt Sookie as she walked in until she was sitting across from her. "Its strange that we keep running into one another." Sookie said to her with a small smile on her face.

Emma hadn't planned on getting to know Sookie, or even talking to her more than a few times but she knew she couldn't ignore her. Emma thought Sookie was a little strange but most telepaths were a little off, most likely because of the sick things they see in other peoples minds. "Yeah its strange." Emma said forcing a smile on her face. She was going to be nice to Sookie, maybe Emma could get more information about Bill from her.

"I noticed your dog, in your car." Sookie said motioning to the outside. "Is it safe for him to be in the car with this heat?" She asked seeming concerned.

"Hes fine." Emma shrugged. "He really likes the car and he doesn't like me going anywhere without him." Emma added and then realized it sounded strange to say.

Sookie stared at her for a few seconds and then an awkward silence settled between the two girls. Sookie cleared her throat. "So I heard you're going to be working at Fangtasia now." Sookie said wanting the silence to end. Emma nodded her head. "Something funny happened, after you left Eric said he felt something strange when you guys shook hands. Weird right?" Sookie said forcing a small laugh.

Emma knew exactly what Sookie was talking about but she couldn't admit to it. If she did then she'd have to explain she was a witch and it probably had something to do with magic. Emma decided to go with a sarcastic answer instead, something that would stop Sookie from mentioning it again. "How romantic of him." She rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, for him, I'm not a fangbanger." Emma shrugged.

Sookie nodded her head slowly. The waitress finally came back and placed food in front of Emma and then quickly took Sookies order. Emma ate in silence for the rest of the time. She thought she might have offended Sookie with the fangbanger comment, which she hadn't meant to, but Sookie did have fang marks. What kind of girl lets some Vampire make a meal out of them? Emma never understood and she didn't plan on trying too.

After they both finished eating they were their separate ways. Emma drove to Fangtasia knowing she had to start work. She just wondered who was going to be there during the day. Emma let Buddy out of the car and he followed her as she walked to the bar. She hadn't thought about bringing him with her but she figured if it was a problem she could just send him back home. He would be safe.

Emma knocked on the door and waited for it to open. It did and standing in front of was a rather skinny blonde woman. She was wearing a short shirt and tube top. She had fang marks and bites all over her neck and arms. She was obviously a fangbanger. "Hey, you must be the new girl, Emma, right?" She said with a smile on her face. "I'm Ginger." She said shaking her hand eagerly. "Well, just come on inside." She said practically dragging Emma inside the bar. "Thats a cute dog you have with you. He's pretty big."

"Its nice to meet you." Emma said looking around the bar now. It looked a lot different during the day than it did at night. It wasn't as scary now.

"You're good at math, right?" Ginger asked walking past Emma and disappearing into another room. Emma hurried after her. "Now, I hope you're not worried, every one here is really nice. Except maybe Pam, but thats just her personality I guess." She said with a smile on her face. Emma resisted to urge to argue that Vampires were nice, especially with the condition Gingers body was currently in. "Eric just told me you had to do the new inventory. Its not that hard as long as you're good with numbers. I can't do it. I'm always forgetting my numbers." She said quickly.

Emma knew that was most likely because she had been glamoured too many times now. Emma was thankful she couldn't be glamoured, not many super natural creatures could be. Emma wondered if Sookie could be but then quickly stopped thinking about that. She needed to focus on what Ginger was saying, she was talking faster than any one Emma had ever met.

* * *

Soon Emma was in a room that was piled with boxes, one side was filled with t-shirts, key chains, post cards, and anything else people would want to remember their visit to Fangtasia, the other side was filled with different types of alcohol. Emma sat on the floor dividing the boxes into piles and then dividing those into piles of things to better count what was in the room. Emma didn't know how long she had been but she heard her phone ringing.

She pulled out of her pocket and saw Ethan's name. She opened it and brought it to her ear. "What?" She asked knowing if he was calling it couldn't be anything good.

"We had another death." He said simply.

Emma felt her stomach turn. "Who was it this time?" She asked knowing it didn't really matter. She knew she was still going to be angry and confused. Emma wasn't exactly sure why the Vampires had suddenly began going after the Witches again, the last time there were so many deaths was when she was attacked.

"It was Anthony Williams." Ethan answered.

Emma felt her heart sink to her stomach instantly. Anthony Williams was only 12 years old. He had just started practicing magic, Emma had been helping him. Emma felt tears in her eyes then. "They're such monsters." Emma said mostly to herself. Emma knew she had to do whatever she could to end what was going on. No more innocent people could die.

Suddenly the room felt cold. Emma could feel eyes watching her then. "I have to go." She said into the phone and hung up quickly. Emma turned and saw Eric Northman standing there. She felt like attacking him right then but she knew she couldn't defend herself. He could easily kill her. She stood. "I finished the inventory." She said motioning to the boxes that were now reorganized and in order.

"Good." Eric said. He looked down at the floor where Buddy was sitting. "Why is there a pet here?" He asked.

"He has separation anxiety." Emma answered. "I can send him home, if you'd like." She said knowing it was best not to make Eric mad.

Eric stared at the dog for a few moments and then turned his gaze back to Emma. "He can stay but keep him in the back." He said firmly. Emma nodded her head. "Follow me." He said turning and walking out the back room. Emma gave Buddy a look that meant he needed to stay there. He put his ears down but still listened.

Eric led her back to the front of the bar. "You will work this end of the bar." He said to her as he stood in front of her blocking her way. "You can mix drinks, I'm assuming." He said plainly. "So prove it." He said.

"Alright." Emma said walking past him feeling slightly annoyed by the arrogance that surrounded him. When she moved passed she felt his skin brush against hers lightly. Within that second she had a flash of something all over again. It was the same site as before, the same Vampire and the same girl. The Vampire was holding her and the girl was so young. Emma knew she looked familiar but she couldn't remember who she. She didn't know what was going on.

She turned quickly to face Eric and she knew he saw it too. Eric reached over to touch her again. Emma wanted to move away from his touch. She couldn't let herself become known to any one yet but she felt dizzy and weak. When Eric's fingers touched her they seemed to suck all the energy out of her body. She felt her legs go weak and she felt her world become black.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, cliffhangers how I do love you! Please review and I'll probably update sooner! ***hint hint* **


	5. Poison Blood

**A/N:** This is a short chapter compared to the others I've written so far for this story but I promise its worth it. A lot happens in this. So pay close attention. Anyway, please review with your thoughts, questions, concerns, comments, or whatever else you want to say. Please. Thank you.

* * *

_The Vampire saw the small girl on the floor. Her head was turned to the side, her neck exposed. It was shinning in the moonlight with red liquid against her pale skin. The Vampire walked over slowly. He turned her head and looked at her face. She was just a child, a small, young, child. He couldn't believe this happened to her. He carefully scooped her up. He body was so tiny she felt like nothing in his arms._

Emma suddenly felt air enter her lungs at a high speed. She felt herself gasp and her eyes flew open. Her heart was beating hard in her chest. She sat up and stared into a set of blue eyes. They were calm but looking at her curiously. She noticed a few other people around her then. They were all staring at her in shock. Emma realized she on the floor, behind the bar. She must have fainted when Eric touched.

"Are you okay?" Sookie asked kneeling next to her. Sookie touched her arm lightly and Emma felt Sookie trying to go into her mind but not being able too. "What happened?" Sookie asked her.

Emma used her arms to push herself away from them. Bill and Eric continued to stare at her in silence. They both knew she wasn't Human now but they weren't sure exactly what she was. "I just fainted..." Emma said as she slowly stood herself up. Eric reached over to offer help but Emma pulled away from him quickly causing her to almost lose balance but she regained it quickly. She didn't want him touching her at all. "Please don't touch me." She said more bluntly than she had intended too.

"What are you?" Bill asked narrowing his eyes at her.

Emma opened her mouth to say something but then she heard barking. Suddenly Buddy ran through the door that had been opened by Pam. "He would _not_ stop barking." Pam said in her dead voice as the dog ran over to Emma and sat next to. "I almost killed him."

He nudged Emma softly on her leg. "I'm fine." She said to him, patting his head softly. This only caused Sookie and Bill to stare at her looking further confused. "I just didn't eat today, so I felt weak." Emma shrugged hoping Sookie wouldn't mention that they had, in fact, had breakfast together meaning Emma was lying. Sookie raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. "Well I feel fine now. So back to work, right?" She said looking at Eric.

He stared at her for a moment longer but then turned to Bill. "I need to speak with you." He said and the two of them walked away. Pam followed behind them leaving Sookie alone with Emma.

Sookie watched Emma as she organized the alcohol in a way that would help her remember where it was. Emma was obsessed with organizing things to make them look perfect. Finally Sookie spoke. "I know you're not a Human, well at least not a normal one." She said to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emma said simply as she looked at the bottles and then switched a few of them around again.

"You do know there are other creatures, besides Vampires, right?" Sookie asked hoping this would get Emma to admit to whatever she was but Emma knew better.

"I'm sure there are." Emma shrugged. "I bet there are werewolves, aliens, fairies, and witches." She said pressing her lips together firmly. "Look, Sookie, you're a really nice person and I don't want to be rude but I'm trying to work right now. Its bad enough I screwed up already, by fainting. Just don't take it personal." Emma said hoping that was enough to get Sookie to just leave her alone.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Fine, have it your way." She said walking away from her. After a few more minutes Bill emerged from the back followed by Pam. She walked over to Emma. "Eric wants to see you." She told her. "He said leave the dog here." She ordered.

Emma walked through the door and went into Eric's office. He was sitting on the couch. He looked relaxed almost. "Pam said you wanted to see me." Emma said standing by the door.

"Shut the door and sit down." Eric ordered.

Emma felt annoyed by being ordered around but she knew Eric was her boss. She couldn't just go against what he told her to do, so she listened. She sat on the other side of the couch, as far away from him as possible. "So..." Emma said unsure what else she was supposed to say at that moment.

Eric moved closer to her but only by a few inches. "I know you're not a Human." Eric said locking his eyes on hers. "So what are you?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emma said quickly. She was beginning to feel like she was no longer safe. She couldn't be around Vampires for much longer. Eric and Sookie both knew she was something else and there was no explanation she could give them other than the truth. She couldn't tell them the truth because Eric would certainly kill her.

Eric stared at her. Emma felt a sudden silence take over the room. It seemed like the entire world was frozen at that moment. Everything around them was calm and peaceful. It was just them two, just sitting there. Nothing else mattered any more. "I want you to tell me exactly what you are." He said softly to her.

Emma felt her words get stuck in her mouth. She knew Eric was trying to glamour her. It wasn't working but if she didn't answer he would know. "I can't tell you anything." Emma said looking away from him. The calm air and silence seemed to be ripped away from the room quickly. Emma knew she couldn't look at him any more. "I have to go." Emma said standing quickly. She walked out and passed Eric without waiting to see if he would say anything to her. She had to get out of Fangtasia.

The Witches Council was going to have to send another person in. Emma had given herself away. She wouldn't be able to help them. Emma walked into the bar and saw it filled with Vampires and people. She walked through the people, trying as fast as she could to get out. She finally walked out the door. She then remembered Buddy was still inside Fangtasia.

Emma turned around and quickly walked back in. She saw Buddy wasn't by the bar where she had left him. She walked into the back. She looked in the empty rooms and he wasn't there. The only room she hadn't checked was Eric's office She saw Eric walk out the office. "Wheres my dog?" She asked him.

"Tell the truth." Eric took a quick step towards her. He pinned her against the wall with his body, he made sure their skin wasn't touching at all. "I know you're something else. If you want the dog back, tell the truth." He said firmly to her. Emma felt her fear and anger growing inside her but there was another feeling in her stomach she couldn't understand. Something that she rarely experienced around the opposite sex but she knew she had to ignore it. She felt her body reacting to Eric even though she wanted to keep everything under control. "What are you?" He asked.

"I want my dog." Emma said firmly trying to sound as brave as possible. Emma suddenly felt a jolt go through her body and Eric flew against the wall. He looked up at her with an angry expression. Emma called for Buddy and he appeared next to her suddenly. Emma began to walk out as fast she could.

She heard Eric yell something after her but she didn't listen. She ran out of Fangtasia and to her car. She began digging through her purse for her keys when she felt someone grab her. She felt her body slam against the car. She heard Buddy barking at whoever attacked her. Emma turned and saw the same Vampire from the night before. Her fangs were out and she had a smirk on her face. "Not such a show off now, are you?" She asked. She turned Emma's head and sunk her fangs into her neck.

Emma felt pain go through her body for a second but then something happened. The Vampire let her go and Emma fell to the ground. She looked at the Vampire saw she had fallen to the ground. She had began coughing and blood was coming out from her mouth. All the Vampires and Humans were now staring at Emma, including Eric, Bill, and Sookie. The Vampire continued to cough and her body began shaking. Emma watched in shock. She realized the Vampire was coughing up her own blood. Her body was slowly being drained. Her body began to shake and convulse on the floor. Finally she stopped moving and she stopped making any noise. Emma walked closer to her to see if she was alive but as she got closer the Vampire suddenly burst into flames and burned instantly, leaving nothing but ashes on the floor.

Emma felt her whole body shaking then with fear. She reached her hand up and felt blood still coming out from the fang marks. She needed to leave.. She got in car quickly and her dog followed. Emma sped away from Fangtasia. She needed to get home, inside the house, so the Vampires couldn't get to her. That way she would be safe and she could leave once the sun came back up.


	6. Witches

**A/N: **So I'm sorry for not updating on here for a long time. Its been way too long, I know. But I'm trying to get things back to normal so I think things should be returning back to normal updates. Also, I wanted to remind readers that my story takes place after season 2 and before season 3. I started writing this story before it started and there are things in this story that are completely different than season 3. So please don't get confused. :)

* * *

Bill, Eric, and Sookie all looked at one another. "Should we follow her?" Sookie asked looking between the two Vampires.

"That is the last thing we should do." Eric said turning and walking back into Fangtasia. "We need to tell the Queen." He said as Bill and Sookie followed him. Eric stopped next to Pam. "Get this place empty, now." He ordered her. Pam noticed how serious Eric looked so she decided against making her usual sarcastic comment. "She warned me about this." He said once him, Bill, and Sookie were alone.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked confused.

"Bill, shes a Witch." Eric told him like it was an obvious statement. "She was sent here for a reason. Although, the reason is still unclear to me. The Witches want something. They're starting a war all over again." He said simply. He was standing in his office now. He grabbed the phone to call the Queen.

"Eric, that make sense. Witches would never stand a chance against Vampires. They know that." Bill told him.

"But her friend was killed by a Vampire." Sookie said confused. "Thats what Andy was tellin' everyone. People were thinkin' she was a killer, but he said the body had no blood in it." She explained to him.

Eric froze in his spot. "Stella Corey?" He asked. Sookie nodded quickly. Eric stopped to think. He suddenly remembered why the name had sounded so familiar. It wasn't because he knew her but because he heard about her before. "I have to leave now if I am going to make it to the Queen's before sunrise." He said to them. "Bill, make sure that Witch doesn't leave." He ordered him.

Although Bill didn't agree with what Eric was going he knew better than to argue with his Sheriff.

* * *

Emma stopped her car in the driveway. She noticed three other cars. She instantly recognized them. She knew who they belonged too. "Great." She said to herself. She pulled down the visor and looked in the mirror. She still had blood on her neck and the two fang marks were very obvious. She wiped away the blood as best as she could. Emma moved her hair to once side and tied it in in a loose ponytail so it covered the fang marks but now her scar was showing. She didn't think that would matter too much anyway.

Emma stepped out of her car and Buddy followed. She walked quickly up to the house and inside. She could feel them inside the house already. She turned and walked into the living room. They were all sitting there, in a circle, in complete silence.

Ethan stood up quickly. "Finally you're back." He said to her. "We've been waiting for you." He told her.

"Why are you all here?" She asked looking at the Witches Council.

The Rector stood up and walked over to her. She was old, older than any one Emma had seen. Her skin was wrinkled and worn out. She had long gray hair that was braided and fell to the side of her head. She brought up her hands and they were shaking. She placed her hands on Emma face and forced her to look directly at her. Emma had never felt comfortable around her. As a child Emma had done the best she could to avoid her because she was scary but Emma knew better then to speak at a time like this. Her hands moved slowly down her face and her fingers ran down Emma's neck.

She felt her fingers glide over the fang marks. The Rector pulled her hands away from her and there was blood on her fingers. She looked at it. She looked as if she was studying the blood. She brought it to her face. She seemed to smell it slowly. She turned back to the rest of the Witches Council. "Its not done yet. It wasn't him." She said softly. She slowly walked back over and sat in the same spot as before.

Emma opened her mouth to speak but another Witch spoke first. "What are we to do now?" He asked looking at the Rector. "The plan has been ruined." He said simply.

Emma felt confused. How could they know the plan was ruined? She hadn't told them what happened with Eric. It didn't make any sense. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Ethan turned to Emma. "There is a lot you don't know yet, Emma." He said to her. "The reason you were sent here was because we thought you were the only one capable of killing Eric." He told her.

"You are always saying that." Emma argued. "Its not true. I could never kill him." She shook her head. "I was attacked today, by a Vampire!" She yelled. "A Vampire half his age and half his size. I couldn't even defend myself right then. How am I supposed to kill him?" She asked.

Ethan walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and forced her to sit with the rest of them. "Are you alive right now?" He asked her as he locked his eyes with hers.

"Obviously." Emma said rolling her eyes.

"Haven't you ever wondered why, when that Vampire attacked you, you still lived?" Ethan asked. Emma knew it was a thought that crossed her mind plenty of times but she never knew the answer. "You never thought maybe you were special? You never thought maybe some one picked you for a reason?" He asked her. "Your parents couldn't handle the truth when we told them, thats why they left you. We couldn't tell you when you were only a child, you were too young then." He stated.

"I don't know what any one is talking about." Emma said confused.

"You can't be killed by a Vampire." Ethan said to her simply. "Every 10 years there is a Witch born, some where in the world that can not be killed by Vampires. At least not from biting and feeding from them. Which is how most Vampires kill." Ethan began to explain to her. "You were supposed to go to Fangtasia and Eric was supposed to bite you, if he did, he would die. Just like the Vampire that bit you tonight but we found something out. Which is why we came here tonight." He told her.

Emma stood up then feeling angry. "You wanted him to attack me?" She asked looking at all of the Witches. "You knew I couldn't fight him physically, so you were hoping he would try to feed from me?" She took a few steps away from them. "Why couldn't you just tell me that?" She asked confused. If Emma would have known that she could have posed as a fangbanger and Eric would have been dead already.

"Its not that simple." Another elder Witch said. He turned his green eyes to gaze at her. Emma waited for him to speak but there seemed to be a silence that swallowed the whole room then. "Eric is a smart Vampire, a strong Vampire. He probably sensed from the moment he saw you that you weren't human. He would never had fed from you then." Emma suddenly felt something, inside her mind. She knew it was Sookie. "Answer it." He ordered her. She turned away from the Witches Council and walked towards the door. As she got closer she heard a knock on the door.

Emma opened the door. Bill and Sookie were standing there. "What?" Emma asked looking at them.

"Are you okay?" Sookie asked trying to look into the house but Emma stood in front of her. "We saw that Vampire bite you and then...well she just died." Sookie said shaking her head.

"Look, this is a really bad time." Emma said knowing the Witches Council was listening to what was going on. "Can we talk about what happened some other time." She offered but she didn't plan on talking to them ever about what happened.

"I know what you are." Bill said staring at her.

The door opened fully then. Emma turned and saw Ethan standing next to her. "Hello Mr. Compton." He said to him. Bill stared at him unsure how Ethan knew who he was. "Please, come in." Ethan said inviting them both in. "We would love to speak with you both." He said stepping away. Sookie and Bill walked into the house and followed Ethan. He walked back into the room where the W. C. A. was.

"Whats going on?" Sookie asked more to herself looking around at the strange group sitting in a circle.

"We're Witches." Ethan said to her as he sat back in his seat. Emma walked back over and next to him. She wasn't sure what was going on but she was starting to think everything she knew was going to change, a lot. Bill and Sookie sat in the only two empty seats left in the room. "We came here to explain to Emma the truth and to warn you." Ethan said looking at Bill.

"Warn me about what?" Bill asked confused about what the witches could protect him from. He knew he wasn't in danger. If anything, they were in danger. A group of Witches could never fight against a group of Vampires, they were too weak.

"Your whole area is in danger." The Rector said looking at Bill. "Your Vampires are not going to be protected by what is coming your way. We knew about the Witches dying but we were wrong. Eric Northman was not ordering their deaths." She said softly. "Your Queen was." She told him.


	7. Memory

**A/N: So This part of the story is a little more on the confusing side. I'm sorry. :( If anyone has any questions just ask, either in a message or review, it doesn't matter which way and I'll do my best to explain without giving away any of the story. **

**Sooo just let me know, okay? Please, please review. It makes me happy!**

* * *

"Your whole area is in danger." The Rector said looking at Bill. "Your Vampires are not going to be protected by what is coming your way. We knew about the Witches dying but we were wrong. Eric Northman was not ordering their deaths." She said softly. "Your Queen was." She told him.

"What do you mean the Queen?" Bill asked not believing what the Witches were saying.

"Your Queen is a very jealous and evil Vampire." She explained. "She kid-napped a psychic, she wanted to know how her life would be. She wanted to see if she would gain more power. She was not happy by what she learned." She told him shaking her head slowly.

"What are you talking about?" Bill asked taking a step towards her. The Witches backed up but she stood still looking at him. There was no fear in her face.

"We're not here for that, not right now." The Rector said turning away from Bill and facing Emma now. "When we said a Witch was born every 10 years, we do not mean through birth. Becoming what you are, means you were _chosen_. You were picked and because of that, you changed the fate of the whole world. You changed everyone's lives." She explained to her with a small smile on her face. "But you have to remember what happened by yourself. We can't tell you." She said to her.

Emma stared blankly at her. "Please, lay down here." She ordered her. Emma listened to her. She felt her body relax as she rested against the cold wooden floor. She felt her nerves in her stomach telling her something was wrong. Something inside her was warning her to stop what was about to happen but Emma knew better than to question the Witches. "Just close your eyes, dear." Another Witch said placing her hand over Emmas as she mumbled something.

Emma let out a deep breath and felt her mind and body relaxing. She felt herself being sucked through her mind. She felt her body becoming weak. She felt like she was floating over the the world then. Her mind seemed to be in a dream. She opened her eyes and saw everything around her was dark then.

_She sat up and saw she was in grass. She had been here before. It was so familiar. She had dreamed about this place so many times but whenever she woke up it was erased from her mind. She stood up and looked around. Emma didn't want to forget this place anymore. It made her feel safe. Something in her told her she would be fine now. She saw a house in the distance. She saw a little girl walking around. _

_Emma opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Her voice was silenced. She walked closer to her but the little girl couldn't see her. She didn't even know she was there. The little sat on the grass. She was clapping her hands. Every time her hands clapped a light appeared between them, it changed colors in the air. Sometimes it was red and then faded to orange, the other times it was yellow and faded to white. Emma knew it was the magic in her coming out. She was still too young to know how to use it properly. _

_Emma moved closer and realized the little girl was her. Emma was in her own memory but Emma had never remembered this being her. It was just a dream about a stranger. This was something new and it scared her. She heard a noise and turned towards it. She saw a tall man came out of the forest. He had pale skin and glowing eyes. The little girl looked at him but she wasn't afraid. She stayed sitting on the floor._

_Emma knew what moment this was suddenly. The Vampire moved quickly towards her. Emma wanted to look away but she couldn't. She saw his fangs go into her neck, she heard the little girl scream in pain. Emma felt like the blood was being sucked from her right there. Suddenly the Vampire dropped her body and disappeared into the night. Emma sat still. She didn't know what to expect next._

_She walked over to the body of the little girl, the lifeless body, her body, from when she was only six. Suddenly she heard someone walking over. She turned and saw the Vampire, not the one who attacked her but another one. It was the same Vampire she'd seen when she touched Eric. She then realized touching Eric had brought the memory back to her. He had some connection to it. She knew it._

_The Vampire walked over to her body. Emma watched him as he examined her. He carefully picked her up. He cradled her in his arms, as a father would do to his daughter. Emma followed him as he walked into the forest. He placed the girl on the ground. He leaned over and pressed his ear to her chest._

_Emma got closer. She needed to know what he was going to do. Suddenly she saw his fangs shoot out from his mouth. Emma felt her stomach tighten as she thought he would surely bite her but instead he bit into his own wrist. His blood flowed from his wrist and dripped all over the ground. He placed his wrist against against the mouth of the girl. The blood leaked inside her her and she slowly began to wake up it seemed. Emma could taste the sweet, copper flavor in her mouth then._

_The little grabbed onto the wrist of the Vampire and began sucking. Finally he pulled his wrist away. His wound quickly closed up. The Vampire leaned over and lightly licked the fang marks that were on her neck and they closed. The girl sat up and looked at him. "What happened?" She asked seeming to still be in a daze or shock._

_"Don't worry, you are safe now." He told her softly. He brushed her hair out of her face. He noticed the scar on her neck. He ran his fingers across it slowly. "I see you've had a lot of pain in your young life." He said to her. He looked at her eyes. "What is your name?" He asked her._

_"Emma." She answered. "Yours?" She asked._

_"Godric." He answered her. _

_Suddenly Emma heard someone call her name. The little girl looked around as a light flickered by the house. She stood up. "I have to go back now." She said to him. "Thank you." The little girl smiled at him and her lips touched to his cheek softly. _

_"I promise you'll be safe now." He told her and then her was gone._

Emma suddenly felt like she floating again. She saw she was rising slowly from the ground. She was being taken back to the world. She was being brought back to the present. She closed her eyes as she felt herself spinning and she felt her mind entering her body again. Emma opened her eyes. She felt out of breath. She sat up as she looked around the room. Every one was watching her. They were waiting for her to speak but she couldn't. She sat, gasping for breath.

"What did you see?" Ethan finally asked.

"Godric." Emma answered quickly. She noticed Sookie and Bill exchange a look but neither of them spoke then. She stood up. "What does this mean?" She asked.

"Now, we can talk about the Queen." The Rector said smiling at Bill as if Emma hadn't asked her anything at all. "The whole time we thought Mister Northman was trying to kill us but we were mistaken, we were tricked." She explained to him. "The psychic told the Queen the only Vampire capable of over powering her was Mister Northman, so for the last year shes been trying to get him killed because as you and I both know, she could _never_ kill him on her own." She told him. "He's too powerful."

"Is that why she has him selling Vampire blood?" Bill asked.

"Yes, if your Magister ever found out...well you know what would happen." She said simply. "She tricked us because the Queen knew we would send Emma after him. She knows that Emma is chosen and therefore Emma is the only person capable of killing Eric. But the Vampires, including your Queen do not know how magical Witch blood is." She shrugged lightly. "Emma can't kill Eric, just like Eric could never kill Emma." She explained.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked confused. "You knew I couldn't kill Eric this whole time?" She asked.

"No, we knew he couldn't kill you. It wasn't until the psychic came to us, earlier today, that we learned the truth." Ethan answered her before the Rector could. "When a Vampire tries to kill a witch and then that witch is saved by a Vampire, the Witches blood becomes toxic to Vampires, this only happens once every 10 years." Ethan did his best to explain. "Its a complicated process. But that's how Emma survived the Vampire attack when she was only six." He explained to Bill and Sookie who looked more confused. "But the Witches blood doesn't affect that Vampire or their progeny, and so on."

"Godric is Eric's maker." Sookie said.

"Exactly." The Rector confirmed. "We didn't know that fact before, neither does the Queen. She's going to tell Eric he has to kill Emma. Shes going to order him to kill her."

"What does all of this mean?" Emma asked still feeling confused.

"The Queen wants Eric dead." She stated. "She'll do whatever she can to kill him."

"We have to stop her." Sookie said but Bill knew it wasn't that simple. They couldn't just stop the Queen from doing as she wanted. The Queen had control over Bill and the Queen could always go to Magister if she didn't kill Eric.

"It doesn't work that way." Ethan said. "The reason we are telling you all of this isn't because we care about Eric Northman, hes killed Witches before but because if this doesn't stop there is going to be war between Vampires and Witches. Vampires may be stronger we have more support from the other creatures. It wouldn't end well for any one, including humans." Ethan admitted to them.

"What do we have to do?" Bill asked knowing that even if he didn't want to save Eric, he didn't really have a choice in the decision anymore.

"You have to get Emma in the Queens nest. Only Emma and Eric together can fix everything." The Rector said simply looking between Bill and Emma. "I can't explain it but thats just how things are meant to be." She said to the confused looks on Bill and Emma's faces.


	8. The Queen

**A/N: **

**So another update, I was meaning to post this sooner but I completely forgot. Sorry. :( But its kind of on the longer side, at least for me. So just read it and let me know what you think. Okay? Also there is still a lot going on in the story, its NO WHERE near the end. And there will be more Emma/Eric interaction in the next chapter. Promise!**

* * *

Emma sat quietly in the backseat. She hadn't spoken a word since the three of them left the house. Bill had just dropped Sookie off at her house. It would cause too many problems bringing Sookie in, the Queen already knew who she was. Bill wanted things to go as smoothly as possible.

They were driving as fast as possible to try and beat the sun light. Emma wasn't sure how she was going to help stop a war from starting between all the secret creatures of the world but she knew she had to at least try. Emma felt more at ease knowing if any Vampire tried to bite her she wouldn't die from the wound but she still felt sick knowing there were plenty of other ways for them to torture her. She closed to her eyes trying to not think of anything but all she could see was Eric's face.

Bill looked at his watch. There were about two hours until sunrise and they were still over an hour away from the Queen. He pulled the car over on the side of the road. "What are you doing?" Emma asked opening her eyes.

"We'll get there faster if I run." Bill told her as he shut off the ignition of the car and climbed out. Emma didn't know if he was right but she knew she had to trust him, at least for right now. Bill grabbed Emma. He wrapped his arm around he waist and started running. Emma felt the wind blowing past her. She kept her eyes closed because she was scared of what was going on.

Soon she felt Bill stop. He placed her back on the ground. "Well, that was fast." Emma said standing up straight. She felt dizzy for a second but then her mind seemed to balance out. "What are we supposed to do now?" She asked looking at Bill.

"Go and see the Queen." Bill said walking. He grabbed her hand and brought her along side of him. "Just stay close to me." They walked through the guards that were standing near the gate. They nodded their heads and Bill walked through. Emma looked around at how nice the area was. She couldn't even imagine the amount of money it would take to build a house like this. They entered a door. Bill turned to her. "The Queen can not know you're here." He said turning to her. "You need to go and hide somewhere." He said to her.

Emma nodded. She walked away from him. Bill walked and soon was gone. Emma walked down a hall and listened. She couldn't hear anything. She knew she had to use magic to find a place that was safe for her to hide. Although she wasn't sure exactly what she was supposed to do after finding a place to hide. She placed her hand on the wall, she closed her eyes and focused on the wall. She was able to see through. It was filled with Vampires. She walked a few feet down and did the same thing.

She saw Bill sitting next to a woman. Emma assumed she had to be the Queen. She had pale skin and bright red lips. She wore an elegant gown even though she was just laying on a chair not doing anything. Emma placed her ear against the wall. She concentrated harder and was able to hear them talking. Bill was saying that Emma had escaped. Bill claimed he was looking for Eric but the Queen said Eric wasn't there. She said Eric had never shown up after he called her. Emma could sense the Queen was lying. Eric was in the house somewhere.

She needed to find him. She moved to another wall but it was just empty. Emma knew she had to use something stronger. She couldn't just check every room in the house. She needed a different spell to find him. Emma shook her hands and felt her body relax. She closed her eyes tightly. She begged for her mind become empty. She saw only white. "_Ostendo mihi_ Eric Northman." She felt a pull from above. She opened her eyes. She looked up and saw the ceiling was glowing slightly blue.

She walked down the hall and finally saw a staircase. Emma walked up quickly, trying to be as quiet as possible. She reached the second floor and felt the pull again. She saw the imaginary blue line leading her to where Eric had to be. She followed it. It led to a large door. Emma placed her hand on it, it was made of silver. She closed her eyes and saw inside Eric was chained up by silver to a wall.

Emma placed her hand on the knob and used magic to turn it. The door swung up. Eric looked at her. This wasn't exactly how she knew him. He looked weak. He wasn't the strong and arrogant Vampire he made himself out to be while in Fangtasia. Emma walked over to him. "Did the Queen put you in here?" She asked.

"Did you come here to kill me?" He asked. "I can still fight if you try any thing on me." He said quickly.

Emma rolled her eyes. Even when he was completely defenseless he still was sure of his strength. Emma noticed a needle in his arm. He was slowly being drained. She quickly pulled it out which made Eric grunt in pain. "Sorry about that." She said quickly. "You have to get out of here." She told him. Emma placed her hands on the chains and she felt them release Eric.

He stood up straight now. Emma felt small next to him again. His skin was healing but it was healing too slowly. "Why are you here?" Eric asked her.

"Because Godric saved my life when I was six years old." Emma told him simply although she didn't think that was the exact answer he was looking for. She just hoped saying this would get him to not think she was really trying to kill him still. "You and I have to stop the war from happening between the Witches and Vampires." She answered. "It'll destroy the world if we don't stop it now."

He stared at her as if waiting to see if she was lying to him but there was nothing else she could say. "I can't leave. I'm too weak to defend myself if something happens." He told her. "I need blood."

Emma stared at him blankly. She knew what she had to do but she wasn't sure if it was what she wanted to do. She looked towards the door and could hear noise coming from the 1st floor. Chances were that Bill couldn't keep the Queen distracted for too long. Although Eric was strong, he had been drained and was weak now. She had to make sure he got out alive. "Fine." Emma said and she offered her wrist to Eric.

Eric looked at it for a few seconds before grabbing her. His grip was strong and rough. Emma heard his fangs come out and she felt a pain pierce her. She turned away not wanting to see her blood pouring out from her arm. After a few seconds Eric let go. He licked her wrist, collecting the extra blood. "Your blood is different than other Witches." He said looking at her strangely now.

"I told you, Godric saved my life." She said shrugging. "Now we have to get out." She said walking towards the door. She walked out into the hallway. Eric was right behind her. They walked to the end of the hallway. Emma heard voices coming from the first floor. She heard shouting and then suddenly two Vampires appeared in front of them.

"You thought you were going to get away that easily?" One of them said as he grabbed Emma by the head. Eric began fighting with the other one but Emma couldn't see what was happening. "I'm going to drain you of every last drop of blood." The Vampire said as he slammed Emma into a wall. She felt pain in her head and she felt dizzy. She felt his fangs go into her neck. She felt him drinking from her but this only lasted a few seconds. He pulled away and Emma watched as he had the same reaction to her blood the other Vampire had. Soon he was dead. Emma turned to see where Eric was but she realized she was alone now.

She quickly ran down the stairs. There was no point to being quiet, every one knew what was going on now. "Bill?" She called out but didn't receive an answer. She called for Eric but there was still silence. Emma ran down the hall. She pulled open a door and saw a Vampire feeding off of a human. She closed the door and went to the next one but it was empty again.

Emma felt a hand wrap around her neck and turn her around. She was staring at a woman, the Queen to be exact. Her skin was pale and shiny in the light, it looked simply perfect. "Well, well, if it isn't little Emma Walcott." She said. Her tongue ran across her fangs. "I want to drink from you so badly but I won't." She said with a snarky laugh. "Unlike the other Vampires, I know you'll kill me." She said as her grip tightened.

Emma felt the air being cut off from her lungs. "Do you have any idea how many times I've tried to have you killed in the last 15 years?" She asked shaking her head. "Well I guess if you want something done, you have to do it yourself." She smiled, raising an eyebrow at her. "But the only question is if I should kill Eric first...or force him to watch." She said simply. "But seeing as you're here right now, I'm guessing he escaped." She shrugged. "Oh well, I'll deal with him later I guess."

She began to walk down the hall, dragging Emma with her. Emma tried to pry her hand from around her neck but she knew she couldn't. The Queen was too strong for her to fight, not like this. Emma needed to use her powers. She needed her magic but she couldn't access her magic with panic going through her body right then. She couldn't control them.

The Queen dropped her into the floor as they entered a room. "Now, how shall I kill you?" She asked kicking her in the chest with her heel. "I tried the werewolves when you were five but that only left that nasty scar on your neck." She said bending down and running her red painted finger nail slowly over the mark. Emma felt chills go through her body. "Tried to drain you when you were six but that horrible traitor, Godric, saved you." She said with disgust in her voice. "He just hated Vampires or something. What a horrible being he was." She shook her head.

The Queen reached down and wrapped her hand around Emma's neck again. Emma felt her nails dig into her skin and blood coming out. "I think you were nine when I had you pushed off a 23 story building, that didn't end too well but then again...you ended up with a broken leg. Do you remember that?" She asked with a smile on her face. "I know there was another time but I can't seem to remember it exactly." She said tapping her chin lightly. "You just don't want to die, do you?" She laughed to herself and her grip loosened. She stood up and left Emma laying on the ground.

Emma couldn't believe for her entire life it was this Vampire Queen trying to kill her. She didn't live in her area. She had never even been to Louisiana until the Vampire attacks on the Witches started. It just didn't make any sense to her. "Why?" Emma asked as her breathing was now returning back to normal. She knew if she kept the Queen talking she would be able to calm herself down and she could use magic to defend herself.

The Queen raised an eyebrow at her. "I wanted to change destiny." She said simply. "See, a psychic told me that when you met Eric Northman you two would become so powerful with one another, he would be King of Louisiana and you would be Rector of the United States, I couldn't let that happen." She explained. "Mainly because I'm staying in control but also because Vampires should stay with Vampires, Witches and Vampires don't mix." She shuddered. "So I drew Eric in my world, forced him to sell V and thats how I controlled him but you're a Witch, something entirely different. So I needed to kill you but I guess I messed up because I didn't know about that whole you can't really kill Eric Northman thing." She sighed sounding disappointed. "Bill told that little part to me, by the way." She added quickly.

"You're never going to be able to kill me." Emma said to her feeling her power in her.

"We'll see." The Queen said lunging at her. Emma felt a bolt come from her hand and it sent the Queen flying away from her but she quickly recovered. "So you want to do this the hard way?" She asked running at her. Emma hadn't expected her speed and she crashed into her sending her flying against the wall. "Thats better." The Queen said leaning over. She ran her finger nails over Emma's face, digging her nails into her skin and scratching her face. Emma grabbed her wrist and felt heat come from her hand.

The Queen pulled away but her skin was burned as if Emma had been holding silver to her skin. Emma stood up. She looked at a chair and used her mind to move the chair and sent it flying into the Queen. It knocked her down but she still got back up, of course she did. She was strong. "I'd be careful with what you do." The Queen said smirking at her. She had blood running down her chin and forehead but she didn't let it bother her. "I promise, by the time we're done, one of us is going to dead." She said moving closer to her again.

She brought her hands up and suddenly was in front of Emma. She brought her fist down and it landed on Emma's face. Emma felt the pain go through her body. It shocked her and caused her to lose connection with her powers again. She fell to the ground. Emma could taste the blood on her lip. She was bleeding from somewhere. She turned around and looked at the Queen. The Queen brought her foot down and Emma felt the heel of her shoe pierce her skin and she could feel the blood coming out of her.

She began to feel dizzy. She was feeling weak but she knew she had to concentrate. She had to use something, anything. She closed her eyes and saw the windows. They were made of complete glass. Emma imagined them. She saw them perfectly in her mind. She imagined the glass breaking and wind blowing the glass towards the Queen. It needed to go flying towards her. Emma begged the glass with everything inside her mind and body.

Suddenly she heard a shattering noise and she felt cuts on her skin. She opened her eyes and saw glass all over the floor. She saw the Queen had fallen onto the floor. Her whole body was covered in cuts. She turned to Emma. "How did you do that?" She asked not really expecting an answer. Emma knew she was shock from what happened. Her eyes were trying to stay open but she had too many wounds on her body and they weren't healing quickly enough. Emma knew she had to take advantage of that.

Emma stood up and grabbed a large piece of glass. She walked over to the Queen. She knew she probably wouldn't die from Emma just stabbing her but Emma had to do something. She raised the glass and was about to bring it down when she felt someone grab her hand. She turned quickly and saw Eric standing next to her and besides him was Bill. Eric pulled the glass out of her hands with ease. "We have to take her to the Magister." Eric said simply.

Bill walked over and grabbed the Queen. Next to Bill were a few more Vampires. Emma figured they were there in case the Queen tried to attack any one again. They walked out the room with her, leaving Eric and Emma alone. He looked down at her. "You're hurt." He said reaching to touch her stomach where the blood was flowing out but she pulled away from him. Even if Eric and her needed to help one another that didn't mean she had to like him, she still didn't.

He stared at her for a few seconds but then turned and began to walk out. Emma walked out after him. She followed him until they got to a car. "I'm driving back to Shreveport. You can go home then." He told her as he got in his car. Emma climbed in with him. Eric drove quickly, breaking the speed limit but he didn't let that phase him. Soon they were in front of Emma's house. "I expect you to be at work tomorrow." He said as she got out of the car.

Emma stared after him unsure if he was being serious but she had a feeling he was. She turned away from the car and walked up the steps to enter the house. Inside the Witches Council was still there. She explained to them that everything was under control. They insisted on sending her to the hospital. Emma had a difficult time explaining how she ended up with what looked like a knife wound in her stomach, bruises and cuts on her arms, along with fang marks on her neck and wrist. She knew the doctor was thinking she was just some average fangbanger but she wouldn't let it bother her. She just wanted to get back home as soon as possible.

Emma lay in her bed. She felt the cold air from the air conditioning the Witches had installed while they were waiting in the house. They couldn't handle the heat. Emma called Buddy and he climbed in bed with her. He lay right next to her, protecting her from whatever he could.

Emma closed her eyes and fell sleep. She was hoping she could go back to regular life know but something was telling her things were far from being over. Just as her mind began to empty all she could think of was Eric Northman. She saw his blue eyes, bright as the sky. She saw his perfect blonde hair that always seemed to stay in place regardless of what he was doing. She saw his broad shoulders and how tall he was. Emma rolled over wishing she could sleep but now she couldn't. She finally decided if Eric wasn't a Vampire, he'd be attractive, sexy, and someone she would _consider_ dating but he was a Vampire. Witches and Vampires don't mix, Emma thought to herself but that reminded her of what the Queen had told her.

_You two would become so powerful with one another, he would be King and you would be Rector._ Emma pushed this thought from her mind. The Queen had changed destiny when she tried to kill Emma. Things were different now, Emma and Eric couldn't be together.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Please! It only takes a few seconds of your time. I would love and appreciate it! **

**More reviews = faster updates. :D **


	9. New Rector

**A/N: I'm sorry this isn't that long. I was trying to make it longer but I don't have a lot of time right now. lol. I barely had time to just write out this much. Anyway, hope you enjoy this! **

**Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciate them and it makes me happy. Please let me know your opinions, what parts you like, what parts you don't like and all of that information on this chapter so I can make the story better for the future. Thank you!**

* * *

Emma woke up with the sun shinning brightly into her room. She felt a joyful feeling through her body. She felt completely changed, like she'd never been this satisfied in her entire life. She sat slowly, trying to not hurt her body any worse than it already was. She decided to take a shower quickly before heading to work, at Fangtasia. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Eric but she knew avoiding him wouldn't do her any good.

When she stepped out the shower she looked at herself in the mirror. Her chin was bruised slightly and she had three cuts along the side of her cheek from the Queens nails. She turned her head to the side and looked at the two separate sets of fang marks on her neck. She looked at her wrist. She saw the two circles on her wrist were now gone. She stared at it strangely wondering why they had disappeared while the other bites were still on her body.

She decided it was probably some weird accident. She walked into the kitchen and saw the Witches were still there. She saw a breakfast set up on the table. She suddenly felt hungry as if she hadn't ate in days.

Ethan walked in. "We need to talk." He said ushering her to a seat that was empty. Emma sat down quickly unsure what she was going to be told now. All she could think about food for some strange reason. "Unfortunately, the _Rector_ passed away last night." He said softly. Emma quickly looked around and noticed she wasn't there.

"Well, whats going to happen now?" Emma asked curiously ignoring the sadness that was in her mind.

Ethan pressed his lips together. "Well, the Witches Council has a meeting and votes. The _Rector _is always a Witch that is part of the chosen." He explained to her. "Its been over 60 years since any one has voted for a new _Rector_, and with everything that has happened within the last few weeks we needed to come to fast decision." He stated.

"Wait." Emma said holding up her hand. "You already picked someone?" She asked thinking it was rather quick to just move on from the death of someone who was so important to the Witches society.

"We picked you." An elder Witch said from her seat. She had a smile on her face.

Emma stared at her and then turned back to Ethan. She opened her mouth to talk but then stopped. She felt a small smile on her face. "Oh, I get it." She said shaking her head. "This is a joke right?" She asked but didn't wait for any one to answer her. Emma stood and grabbed an apple from the table. "Look, I have to get to work but I'll see you guys later." She said and began to walk out the door.

Ethan stepped in front of her. "We are most certainly not joking, Emma." He said firmly. "Of all the chosen Witches, you have proven to be the most loyal, even when it put your life in harms way." He reminded her. Emma stared at him knowing he wasn't changing his mind about her. "Now, listen." He ordered. "You have to go to the Tribunal tonight. Not just because you're the _Rector_ but because you're a witness." He told her. "Don't be late." He added as advice before letting her leave the house.

Emma drove to Fangtasia but it was the last place she wanted to be right then. Emma sat in her car as she stared at the Vampire bar. The Queens words replayed in her mind, over and over. Emma couldn't stand the thought of being within inches of Eric. How was the prophecy coming true slowly? She stepped out of the car and walked into the bar. Emma did as Ginger told her, which mostly consisted of cleaning toilets, sinks, cups, and everything else in Fangtasia that was just the grossest things possible.

Soon the sun had set and Emma felt Eric walk into the bar. She didn't have to see him to know he was there. His presence was something that went through her body even though she wanted to just ignore it. She turned and watched him. He was speaking to Pam and then they both turned to her. Emma quickly looked away and pretended to be busy with something else but they knew she had been watching them. Emma placed the last glass on the shelf. She went to walk to the back of the bar when Eric stepped in front of her. "Is something wrong?" She asked looking up at him as her arms automatically crossed in front of her chest.

"We need to speak, now." He told her and turned away. Emma followed behind him and they entered his office. Eric sat on a chair and Emma sat across from him on the leather couch. She felt her skin becoming sweaty and sticking to it. She was nervous. "I'm assuming you are going to the Tribunal tonight, is that correct?" He asked. Emma nodded. "Humans are never-"

"I'm not just a Human." Emma cut him off. She was surprised by how cocky her tone was then.

"Let me finish." Eric said to her sounding annoyed. "Humans are never allowed to come but considering you are a Witch, the Magister has made an exception." He explained to her.

"Well I'm just so lucky." Emma said sarcastically. She didn't want to go to the tribunal. She didn't think it would be safe for her to be there. She waited to see what else Eric was going to say but he seemed to just be watching her, studying her. "Is there anything else?" Emma asked snapping him from his thoughts.

"Well, I do have a question for you." He said slowly. It seemed as though he had thought over whatever he was going to say. "Did the Queen ever say anything to about what the prophecy said?" He asked.

Emma wondered if the Queen told Eric about them. She wondered if he would even care about what the Queen said. She had changed everything now anyway. So I didn't matter, none of it mattered. "Other than you becoming stronger than her?" Emma asked being vague on purpose. She didn't want to talk to Eric about the future where they were meant to be together. She didn't want to even think about it. She just wanted to forget it.

"Never mind, I guess." Eric said simply. Emma thought for a moment there might have been disappointment in his voice but she knew that didn't make sense. Eric could have any one he wanted, and most times he did. What would he want with Emma?

"Did she something to you?" Emma asked knowing she should just end their conversation. She wasn't planning on getting involved with Eric but she did wonder, what if everything happened the way it was supposed to? Their lives would be so drastically different.

"No, she didn't." Eric answered quickly. "Lets get back to the tribunal, the Magister has been in contact with your Rector, is she going to be there as well?" He asked returning instantly to himself, or at least the version of Eric Emma was used too.

"Well, actually I need to tell-" Emma began but was interrupted. The office door opened. Both Pam and Chow were standing there.

"What is it?" Eric asked looking at them.

"We are leaving for the Tribunal." Pam said in her usual monotone voice. "Is the Human coming with us?" She asked Eric as if Emma wasn't in the room with them.

"I'm not a Human." Emma snapped at her. Pam raised an eye brow at her. She said something to Eric which Emma couldn't understand. They both smirked and began to walk out the office. "Eric, I need to-"

"We don't have time to talk about anything." Eric said to her. He walked out with Pam. Emma sat there for a moment wishing she didn't have to go with them but she knew she didn't have a choice. She soon followed them out.

* * *

Emma couldn't believe how violent and vicious the Vampires at the Tribunal were. They were all going insane, they all had their fangs exposed and they were yelling and hollering at everything that happened. Emma felt her stomach twisting in knots. She knew any one of them could kill her, she just hoped if they did try, it was through biting her. At least that way she would have some amount of time to try to defend herself.

She noticed Bill, Pam, and Chow all mixed in with the crowd, watching to see what would happen next. Bill looked mostly disgusted but Pam and Chow looked completely entertained. Emma turned her attention to Eric. He had a blank look on his face as he listened, waiting for them to be called. Emma couldn't help but wonder why Eric always had such a bored appearance to everyone. She knew Vampires didn't have emotions, not in the same sense as everyone else at least, but Eric just always looked bored or annoyed.

Emma wondered if Eric could sense her the same way she did with him. He turned and looked at her then. Emma hoped it was only a coincidence. Eric remained looking at her for a few more seconds before turning back and watching the Magister. Emma noticed there was something else in Eric's face. She was almost certain he looked slightly worried. Emma then began to realize how insane they would all sound. A Queen trying to kill her sheriff by forcing him to sell Vampire Blood. She knew Eric looked worried then because there was a chance the Magister wouldn't believe them, if he didn't. Well, to say it in the most realistic way, they were going to end up dead.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was just a filler chapter, for the most part, but I promise the next one is going to be entertaining. A lot of Eric/Emma is coming up soon! I promise! It's all going to be worth it!**

_And, wasn't the True Blood finale insane? I loved it! Can't stop thinking about it. Seriously. :)_


	10. The Magister

**A/N: **

I know this is probably a little earlier than you expected it to be, especially because I've been horrible with updating lately, but I had some free time and figured I'd write this. So just let me know what you think. Please! Review!

* * *

The Magister was sitting on a seat above the crowd of Vampires. He had dark eyes and looked bored with every Vampire that presented their case. Emma couldn't believe this was the man everyone feared. He looked weak compared to most of the other Vampires. Emma guessed it was his power that scared them, not his actual size. Finally it was their case. "Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, step up." He ordered. Eric moved forward a few steps. "Bring out the Queen Sophie-Anne Leclerq." He said.

An eruption of shouts and hollering suddenly echoed through the whole area. A vampire walked out holding the Queen firmly so she couldn't move unless he did. She had silver draped around her wrists, holding them together. Emma noticed she didn't look scared. She looked like she was trying to stop a smirk from coming to her face. Emma felt sick in her stomach. With every second passing, she had a feeling the Queen wasn't going to be found guilty.

"Now, where is the Human?" The Magister asked.

Emma felt someone grab her but she quickly pulled out of the female Vampires touch. "Don't come near me." She said to her viciously. Emma noticed a small smirk appear on Erics face but was quickly replaced his blank stare. The female Vampire shot her fangs out at Emma. Normally Emma would have been scared, any Human would be but with everything that happened the last few days she wasn't scared of anything anymore. Emma walked over and stood next to Eric now waiting unsure what she was supposed to do.

"If I was you, I'd be a little nicer to Luisa, shes not a very forgiving Vampire." The Magister said with a smirk on his face. Emma rolled her eyes in response. Emma was hoping Luisa would bite her just so Emma could watch her burn but she kept that thought to herself. "It seems the Rector has failed to show, now that's not good for-"

"I'm right here." Emma said loudly. Eric and the Magister both turned toward her. "I'm the Rector." She said crossing her arms over her chest now.

The Magister stared at her for a few seconds until complete silence had taken over the whole area. "Very well." He said finally. "Luisa, I'll advise you not to bite her. You would only die from it." He said narrowing his eyes at Emma. "Poisoned blood." He said with disgust in his voice. "So, Mister Northman, you are claiming that the Queen of Louisiana, Miss Sophie-Anne Leclerq here, tried to kill you?" He asked.

"Yes, Magister." Eric answered.

"Magister, that is completely false." The Queen said simply. "Mister Northman has been one of my most loyal Sheriff's. I would never, ever try to harm him in any way." She argued. The Magister stared at her. He looked between Eric and her. Emma knew he was trying to decide who to believe more. She was the Queen, there was no point to her trying to kill Eric. Eric was only a Sheriff, but if he set her up he could easily become King of Louisiana.

"Rector, what does this have to do with the Witches?" He asked turning towards Emma.

Emma cleared her throat. "Your Queen ordered the killing of several Witches in Bon Temps and Shreveport, making it look as if Mister Northman was behind it." Emma stated. "She knew the Witches would have revenge against him by sending the Chosen one to kill him." She explained.

"So, if this is true why isn't Mister Northman dead?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, becoming Chosen has many rules, holes, and exceptions. Luckily for Mister Northman he's in the small group of Vampires that can _not_ be killed by us." Emma stated.

"Isn't that convenient." He muttered. He tapped his cane on the ground a few times. "Why can't Mister Northman be killed?" He asked finally after a long moment of silence.

"Thats something I can't tell you." Emma answered him not knowing if it was true but she didn't like the Magister. She didn't trust him completely.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"We have to protect ourselves and our secrets." Emma replied. "I'm sure there are plenty things about Vampires that Witches don't know." She added knowing it was true.

"Very well." He said seeming pleased with her response. "Well, prove that he can't be killed." The Magister ordered.

Emma felt her stomach drop. What was she supposed to do? Let Eric feed on her in front of the entire Tribunal. She turned to Eric and she knew she didn't really have any other options. If the Magister sided with the Queen then the war would continue. She would probably be killed, along with a lot of other innocent Witches. If he sided with Eric, every thing would end. Emma could go back home to Boston and continue on with her life. Emma let out a breath and moved closer to Eric. She turned her head to the side with her neck exposed. She waited and she felt Eric's fangs pierce into her skin.

She felt a moan escape her mouth which caused noise of laughing and hollering from the Vampires watching. "Alright, I get it." The Magister said loudly after a few seconds passed. Eric pulled away, blood dripping down his chin. "So why is there suddenly a new Rector?" The Magister asked. "If my memory serves correctly, you haven't had a new one in over 50 years." He said simply.

"60 years actually." Emma corrected him. "And she died." Emma said plainly.

The Magister sat forward in his seat. He narrowed his eyes at Emma. Something about him made Emma feel uncomfortable. She knew he didn't believe her completely. "Luisa, bring that pathetic Vampire, Jon, here." He ordered. Luisa did as she was told. "Now, Jon is being forced to meet the sun, its a rather long story." He said motioning to him. "Let him feed on you." He said looking at Emma.

"No." Emma said quickly.

"Are you sure?" The Magister asked.

Emma took a step closer to the Magister now. "If you doubt me, why don't you come feed on me?" Emma dared him. He smirked at her. Emma felt Eric giving her a look that meant to be quiet but she didn't care. Emma continued to stare at the Magister knowing she would eventually have to give in. "Fine, bring him here." Emma said finally. Emma felt his fangs pierce into the same holes as Eric's had. She waited a few seconds and soon he was on the floor coughing. All the Vampires watched as he slowly lost all his blood and then burst into flames. Once he was just a pile of ash Emma turned back to the Magister. "Do you believe me now?" She asked sarcastically.

The Magister let out a laugh. "I'm starting to think we should let Humans in here more often. They are always so entertaining." He grinned. Emma felt disgusted by him. "Well, back to business." He said crossing his hands on his lap. "Well seeing as Mister Northman is still undead and the Queen is in a very powerful position..." He looked down at the Queen. "I'll sentence you to a 20 years, chained in silver in the dungeon and after that year, you will not be returning back to your position on the throne." He stated. "I actually think it would be in your best interest to leave the United States completely after your time served." He said simply.

He waved his hand quickly. A Vampire came over and took her away. The Magister turned to face Emma and Eric. "Now, as for you two...Mister Northman I would love strip you of your Sheriff title for failing to report the Vampire that was murdered outside your business but I guess you were slightly busy." He reasoned but still looked disappointed. "If I have to see you n here again there will be serious consequences." He threatened. He turned his eyes towards Emma. "And you, Rector, I wish I could feed on you just to watch you die. I particularly _hate_ Witches." He said to her. "But as you know, I can't. So dismissed, all of you." He said waving them away.

* * *

Eric stopped his car in front of Fangtasia. He said something to Pam and Chow that Emma couldn't understand. They climbed out the car. Emma watched them unsure what she was supposed to do. Eric turned to her. "Get in the front seat." He ordered her and turned back around. "I'll drive you back home." He said.

"My car is here though." Emma said confused but then looked at the parking lot. It was empty. "What the hell did you do with my car?" She asked angrily.

"Just get in the front." Eric told her. "I don't like repeating myself." He added.

"Fine." Emma climbed over the seat and slid into the front seat. She put her seat belt on. Eric began driving. She wished he would go faster. It would take them almost an hour to get to her house from Fangtasia. She wondered why he wasn't driving as fast as he usually did. Emma leaned back and closed her eyes but she heard Eric talking suddenly. She turned to him. She looked at him. She saw his mouth moving but his words weren't making any sense to her. It sounded like he was speaking a different language. "I don't understand you." She said to him as she felt her head begin to hurt instantly.

Eric looked at her with a shocked look on his face. He said something again but she didn't understand him. "Stop the car." She said to him as she began to panic. He pulled over on the side of the road. Emma quickly took off her seat belt and got out. She felt the pain in her head get stronger and worse. "Whats wrong with me?" She whispered to herself. She felt her stomach tighten and she felt like throwing up instantly.

"Emma, just relax." Eric said from where he was standing. Emma could tell he wasn't sure if he should get closer to her or not.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach and she couldn't stand any longer. She was on her knees in the dirt. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She placed her hands over her head and began whispering to herself. "_Vigoratus mihi, __Vigoratus mihi_." She repeated softly. She felt the pain leaving her mind. She felt her body returning to normal. She stood up slowly then. She felt tears on her cheeks and realized she must have been crying.

Eric stood still staring at her. "What-" He watched her as she seemed to return to normal. "What just happened?" He asked unsure what to expect from her.

"Nothing happened. I'm fine." Emma said knowing there was something wrong with her. Something was happening she couldn't control anymore. She began to walk to the car but Eric appeared in front of her instantly. "What?" She said annoyed now. "I'm tired. I just want to go home." She said almost begging him to ignore what just happened.

"You were speaking Swedish, not just Swedish, but old Swedish. How would you know that?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emma said. She didn't speak Swedish, she didn't know anything about Swedish. She only used Latin for spells. No other language other than English. She tried to walk around him but he grabbed her. She felt the part of her arm he was holding heat up. He pulled his hand away quickly and looked at her. "Its just magic, Eric." She reminded him. "I _am_ a Witch, or did you forget that?" She asked. She walked past him and got back into his car.

He got in but didn't say anything. Emma knew it was because he thinking and trying to figure out what happened to her. She didn't blame him. She was wondering what happened to her too but she didn't have any idea. Soon they were in front of her house. Emma saw the lights were still on which meant the Witches were up and waiting for her to come home. She opened the car door when she felt a hand on her again. She turned to Eric. "What?" She asked confused.

"Why didn't you tell me before that you were made Rector?" He asked.

"I was trying to tell you but you weren't listening." Emma answered. "It doesn't matter anyway." Emma shrugged. Something in Emma's mind was telling her Sophie-Anne had told Eric about the prophecy. Emma waited for him to say something but he remained silent. "Well, it was nice knowing you Eric Northman." Emma said knowing she was leaving with the Witches the next day. The chances of her seeing Eric were slim to none. She leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly before getting out the car. Emma didn't know what made her do that but it made her feel better. She was starting to think Eric wasn't completely horrible.

* * *

**A/N**:

Now review please!

:D


	11. Stranded

**A/N: **Hey! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Appreciated, majorly! :D Please review this and tell me what you think. I would love to hear/read it! Thats all I have say. Bye.

* * *

Once inside the house Emma explained to the Witches council what happened in the Tribunal, but she left out the part about Jon and him feeding on her. She also didn't add the fact that the Magister wanted to kill her. She didn't think any of that information was needed. They were all satisfied with her and said they would leave the next day. Emma thought about telling them about what happened with her but she didn't want any of them worrying so she kept the information to herself.

Emma found it hard to sleep that night. She kept tossing and turning in her bed. Every time she closed her eyes she saw all the Vampires at the Tribunal, she saw how violent and vicious they were. She tried to not imagine it but she saw it so clearly. She saw their fangs out of their teeth and blood dripping down their chins. She heard the hopeless screams of all their victims. All the innocent people who died at the hands of Vampires. She sat up from the bed finally. She walked to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face.

She looked at herself but she felt like she was looking at a stranger. She suddenly felt like she didn't know herself any longer. So much of her identity had been lies. Her fingers ran down her scar as she remembered being attacked. She shook the thoughts from her mind. She needed to sleep. She got back into her bed but only managed to sleep a few hours before she was woken up by Ethan.

"What do you want?" Emma asked putting her pillow over her head as she tried to fall back into her sleep. She was too exhausted.

"I just wanted to come and say my goodbyes before I had to leave." He told her while ripping the pillow from her hands.

Emma sat up now and looked at him. "What do you mean?" She asked confused. "I'm leaving with you, I'm not staying here in this rundown redneck town." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "And I most certainly will not continue working at that low rent fang banger bar." She stated firmly thinking of Eric. Sure Eric wasn't a horrible Vampire but that didn't mean she wanted to work for him or see him anymore.

Ethan shook his head but there was a small smile on his face. "Emma, you have so much to learn here. You can't go home. You can't be with us, not yet at least." He moved closer to her. "When everything is clear then you'll be able to come home, trust me." He said softly to her before standing.

"I want to go back to Boston. You can't force me to stay here." She argued sounding more like a child than the adult she was. He shook his head at her. Emma wanted to say something else to him but she didn't know what to say, so she just watched him as he walked out the room and left her alone in the house. Emma listened until she was sure all the Witches were gone. "This is such bullshit!" She yelled knowing there was no one to hear her.

Emma stayed sitting in her bed trying to decide if she should return to Fangtasia but in her stomach she knew she needed to. She had too. Something was telling her too.

Emma got dressed quickly. Emma looked at herself, her bruises and cuts were still very visible. She turned her head to the side. She couldn't believe the Vampire bites that marked up her neck, there were no way of hiding all of them. Emma did notice the bites from Eric were gone again. She was at least grateful for that much.

She drove to Fangtasia. It looked completely deserted from the outside of course. She walked over to the building and opened the door. She stepped in and saw the lights were all still off. "Strange." Emma said to herself as she looked for the light switch on the wall. She turned it on. "Ginger?" She called knowing the tiny, jumpy, blonde should be there. After getting no response she decided to walk to the back of the bar.

Emma walked through the offices and still couldn't find Ginger anywhere. She assumed she probably wasn't supposed to work that afternoon, or maybe Ginger just forgot. She didn't remember a lot of stuff often anyway. Emma wasn't sure what she was supposed to do for the next few hours with none of the Vampires awake yet. So she walked into Eric's office. She looked at his desk and noticed it was a mess.

Emma walked around it and sat on the chair. She began to organize all the papers and folders that were spread out on it when she noticed her name written on something. She grabbed the folder. She thought it over quickly, she knew it was wrong to go through it but why would Eric have a folder with her name on it anyway? She opened it. She began to go through the papers that were in it. She noticed they were all articles, printed from a computer, about her when she was a child. All the strange times she managed to avoid certain death, it showed how the media was so interested in her. She saw her school pictures from when she still lived with her parents.

She saw a copy of birth certificate. She pulled it out and noticed her birthday listed wasn't the one she believed to be hers. She assumed it was just a mistake and flipped to the next page. She pulled out an article and realized it was recent. It was cut from a news paper. She saw it wasn't about her, but two people. She read their names but she had never heard of them. Written on the article was a number. Emma wondered what it was about. She suddenly felt eyes on her. She looked up and saw Eric and Pam standing in the doorway. All the feelings she had about Eric not being horrible were instantly gone. She was angry now.

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked with a slightly confused look on his face.

Emma shut the folder. "Ginger wasn't here when I came in earlier, so I figured I'd find something to keep myself distracted." She said tapping the folder with her finger. "And by the way, what the hell are you doing with all of this?" She asked him. She saw Pam raise an eyebrow in surprise at Emma's tone. Most people, and Vampires, were scared of Eric Northman and would never speak to him like that but Emma wasn't afraid of him, not anymore. Emma knew her link with Godric was enough to keep her safe from him ever killing her.

"The Witches left Shreveport earlier today." He said crossing his arms over his chest completely ignoring her question. "Why are you not with them?" He said clarifying what he really meant.

"Witches business, nothing that concerns the Undead." Emma said smugly. If Eric wasn't going go answer her, she didn't have to answer him. Emma put the folder in a drawer and stood up from his seat. "Are you going to fire me?" She asked walking over to him.

"No." Eric said walking past her and to his own seat. "I like seeing how uncomfortable you are around Vampires, especially me." He told her seeming amused. Emma rolled her eyes. "Now, go to the bar and do your job." He ordered.

Emma walked out following his orders. She hated doing what Eric told her to do but she knew she didn't really have any other option, he was her boss. She began to wipe down the bar because Fangtasia would be opening in an hour or so. Suddenly she heard a pounding on the door. Emma turned toward the door thinking maybe she had just imagined it. She waited a few moments and the banging echoed through the room again. Emma walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was a man. "Can I help you?" Emma asked.

He had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. He looked tired and worn out from life. He looked as if he had seen too much during his time. "Hi." He said softly staring at her. Emma felt awkward standing there now with this man as she remembered how beaten up she looked. "Um, I'm looking for Mister Northman." He said softly as he shifted the bag he was holding from one hand to another.

"Okay, come in." She said stepping aside and letting him in. "Wait here." She said as she walked to the back. She knocked on Eric's door but didn't wait for him to answer. She saw he was busy reading from a folder. She realized it was hers and felt angry again. "Theres some one here for you." She said loudly. He looked up at her now, he hadn't heard her when she opened the door. "Some man." She shrugged.

He stood up and walked out. Emma followed behind him. Emma went back to what she was doing. She wasn't listening until she heard her name. "Emma, go to the back and finish organizing everything." He told her. She looked between him and the man, the man was now staring at her with a look in his eyes that Emma couldn't understand. She wasn't sure if he was worried or scared. She knew Eric didn't want her knowing what was going on between them. "Now." He said firmly. Emma turned and walked out. She walked into one of the empty rooms. There wasn't really much work for her to do there.

Finally Eric stepped through the door. "What was that all about?" She asked quickly.

"You do not need to know." He answered but there was something different in his tone than normally.

"You're lying." Emma said knowing that could be the only reason he was acting this way.

"So what if I am?" Eric said smugly. "There is nothing you can do." He reminded her but Emma felt angry then. She hated that Eric was so cocky and arrogant but she was mostly angry because when he spoke like that there was something inside her that liked it. It made her hate herself.

Emma brought her hand up and shot out a gust of air at Eric. It sent him flying into the wall. "Don't think there's nothing I can't do, I'm not a stupid Human." She reminded him. She walked past him and disappeared into the front of the bar.

Eric stood himself up. He brushed himself off feeling angry but he couldn't stop the small smile that formed on his face. Emma was not a stupid Human or just a plain Witch, she was something entirely different and he was more than intrigued.

* * *

Emma hated the strange looks she got from the Humans in the bar but she decided to ignore them. She was there to work and try to figure out whatever the W.C.A. wanted her to learn. She watched as the different Humans offered themselves up to Eric but he turned them down quickly. She wondered if she was supposed to learn anything from Eric, but what could a 1,000 year old Vampire teach a Witch? Eric was too cocky to teach anything and Emma was too stubborn to learn anything from _him_. She thought again about what the Queen had said to her. Emma guessed it made sense.

The only reason Emma hated Vampires so much was because one had tried to kill her but if that never happened maybe it wouldn't be so strange for her be attracted to one, maybe it would be completely normal. Most humans are attracted to Vampires anyway, they had some sort of power in them that made them more appealing. But Eric Northman from all the Vampires didn't make sense to her. He was just so... Emma couldn't think of the word but there was something about him that told her to stay as far away as possible.

Finally the bar was empty and Emma decided to leave. She knew she wasn't going home. She needed to find out some information before that. She drove to the only place where she knew she could possibly find some answers to anything.

Emma walked into Merlottes and it looked still quite full for being so late into the night. Emma walked up to the bar. The girl standing there gave her a strange look. Emma knew it was because of how she looked. She wished she could just tell every one she wasn't a fangbanger and she had been attacked but it wasn't the smartest thing for her to do. "Hey, is Sookie Stackhouse here tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get her." She answered and turned to walk away.

Emma looked around Merlottes. She noticed a few people watching her. She wished their eyes would wander off to something else but she didn't think that was possible. She turned back around. She saw the same man who had been outside with Buddy the first day she came to Merlottes. She felt the strange calm feeling around him she had felt the first time. He was different than other Humans. He was something different.

Sookie walked out. "Hey, Emma." She said smiling at her but her face quickly dropped. "Oh, my God. What on Earth happened to you?" She asked loudly as her hand reached out and touched Emma's face gently. "You look like crap." She said.

Emma forgot she hadn't seen Sookie since the day at her house with the Witches. "Yeah, its a long story." Emma shrugged. "Anyway, the truth is I came here to ask you something." She admitted.

"Well, lets sit down." Sookie said as she walked to an empty table. Emma sat across from her. "So what is it?" Sookie asked.

"Does Eric usually do business with Humans?" Emma asked as she imagined the man who came into Fangtasia. Eric didn't want her to know anything about him which made her want to know so much more.

"Eric Northman?" Sookie asked confused as if there could be another Eric they both knew. Emma nodded. "I'm pretty sure that would be no." Sookie answered simply. "Eric hates Humans...well maybe no hate but he definitely believes hes better them 'em. He likes to drink from them, obviously, but I'm pretty sure he would never do any sort of business with 'em, not anything involving money at least." She shrugged. "You've seen how Ginger is, right?" Sookie shook her head. "I can't imagine what Human would want to do any business with him after meeting her anyway." She said mostly to herself.

"Thats what I'm trying to figure out." Emma said softly. She then told Sookie about the folder and the man that came into Fangtasia. Emma knew it was probably best to keep the information to herself but she was sure she could trust Sookie. The only person Sookie would tell was Bill and Emma knew Bill wasn't going to talk to Eric about it. So she knew it was safe to talk to her. Sookie made her feel safe which was something Emma never felt.

"Thats just strange." Sookie shrugged. "I'm real sorry I couldn't help you." She said pressing her lips together.

"Well thank you anyway." Emma said standing now. "I'll see you around." She said before walking out of Merlottes. She walked to her car and drove home. Emma stepped out of her car. She felt a large gush of wind around her suddenly. She turned as she thought she heard something. She strained her eyes but there was nothing around her. She started to walk towards the house when she felt the wind again.

She knew there was something around her. She stopped walking and listened. Then she heard footsteps. She turned but it was too late. Her eyes landed on a figure just as she felt something go into her side repeatedly. Emma fell to the ground as she felt her blood pouring out of her body quickly.

* * *

**A/N:** Cliff Hanger! :) Sorry, but I felt like ending it this way.

More Reviews = Faster Update!


	12. Eric's Blood

**A/N: **

**I just wanted to apologize for not updating. I actually wrote this a few days ago but I've been so busy with because I got a new job and I'm working loooong days. School has been super stressful lately as well. Anyway, I'm so sorry! Seriously. I promise to try to update over the weekend again, I do have a bit of time. So just review and tell me your thoughts and opinions and whatever. Please! :) Thanks. **

**

* * *

**

Emma fell to the ground as she felt her blood pouring out of her body quickly. Whoever, or whatever, was gone instantly. She tried to grab her cell phone from her pocket but her eyes couldn't focus on anything. She felt dizzy then and tried to concentrate. She knew she had to stand herself up. Emma tried to stand but her body was too weak. She knew Buddy was inside the house. She tried to call him but she was too weak to use any magic now.

Suddenly she felt someone standing over her. She looked up and saw Eric Northman. He bent down to the ground and noticed all the blood around her. Eric knew he had to save her. He felt his fangs come out. He bit his wrist and brought it to her mouth but she shoved his hand away. "If you don't drink from me, you _will_ die." Eric said firmly to her. Emma tried to push herself away from him. She was still angry at him. "You would rather die?" He asked an annoyed look flashing on his face.

Emma knew she didn't have any other options. She grabbed his wrist he was offering and brought it to her mouth. She felt the blood in her mouth and she felt it slowly move down her throat. It tasted like nothing she'd drank before. It was sweet and warm but also refreshing at the same time. As it entered her body she could feel it mixing in with everything inside her. She let go of him finally. Emma wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Are you happy now?" She asked looking at him.

"I don't care much of emotions." He replied as he stood up. He reached down and made Emma stand up even though she still wanted to rest. "You have to get inside." He said.

"Obviously." Emma responded looking around the area. She was wondering what attacked her. It couldn't have just been a regular person. She was stabbed, she was certain but whoever it was, he or she was too quick and silent for her to not notice whoever it was. It had to be some super natural being, it was the only thing that made sense.

"You sound rather ungrateful considering I just saved your life." He said looking down at her.

"I never got a thank you when I saved your life." Emma reminded him as she started walking. She didn't have time to argue with him right then. He walked next to her. "How did you know I was hurt?" She asked as she walked up the steps of the porch. Emma pulled her key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She walked inside and turned. Eric stood on the other side. She hadn't invited him in.

"Invite me inside." He said firmly.

"No." Emma crossed her arms.

Everything around Emma suddenly went silent. It was like her mind was completely alone. "Emma, please invite me inside." Eric said.

Emma realized what Eric was doing. "Are you trying to glamour me, really?" She asked a part of her wanting to laugh at him for trying something so ridiculous. He narrowed his eyes at her with anger on his face. "Answer me first." She ordered him.

"No." Eric answered quickly.

"Fine." Emma shrugged. "See you tomorrow." She said with a fake smile on her face and then she shut the door in his face. She heard him say something from the other side of the door but she knew it wasn't what she wanted to know so she ignored him. "Go away, Eric." She said loudly before disappearing up the stairs. She walked into her bedroom and saw Buddy sleeping on the bed. "You're useless." She said to him. He sat up then and looked at her with his head cocked. "I almost died, you know?" She told him as she took off the shirt that was now covered in blood.

Emma looked at the door. She knew she had to be on the safe side. "_Obfirmo._" She said and she heard a noise come from the door. "There, now no one will come in or out." She said to Buddy. Emma walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower before getting into bed and sleeping.

_Emma sat up feeling refreshed. She felt like she just had the best sleep ever. She turned and noticed she wasn't in her bed. She was in dimly lit room. The sheets on the bed were dark red and reminded her if blood instantly but it didn't seem to matter to her. She laid back down, resting her head on the silky pillow. She had never felt such a soft fabric before. She felt hands on her stomach, rubbing softly. Then she felt his cold lips running down her neck slowly and making their way to her chest. She felt chills run through her body as she grew more excited. He kissed her collar bone roughly and she felt his fangs scrape against her skin leaving the skin ripped lightly. "Eric, don't be a tease." She said softly to him liking every feeling that was going through her body right then._

_He looked up at her. His blue eyes shinning in the light of the bedroom. "You love when I tease you, remember?" He told her as his smirk played on his lips. He ran his tongue on her breast now._

_Emma needed to feel more of him then. She took control. She rolled over, on top of him now. She leaned down and kissed him roughly. She felt her tongue run along his fangs but it only got her more hot. She could feel how hard he was underneath her. She needed to feel him inside her right then. She needed it more than she ever had needed anything in her entire life._

Emma sat up instantly. She looked around and knew she was still in her room. She felt her heart beating loudly in her chest. Her body was covered in sweat even though the room was air conditioned. She couldn't believe how realistic the dream had felt. Emma had dreams like that before but they never felt so...so real. She shook her head as she knew it was just a side effect of drinking Eric's blood. She knew it was a bad idea to drink from him and she was already regretting it.

She walked to the bathroom and decided a cold shower would wipe away the feelings that were going through her body right then. When she got out she noticed there were no more marks or bruises on her face. She turned her neck and saw all the fang marks were gone now. She knew that was normal for Vampire blood but everything looked different. Her hair had more volume, her eyes looked brighter, her skin looked refreshed. She tried to think of this as being being positive because now she could look more like her normal self. She got dressed quickly and decided to go in to town. She wanted to surround herself with humans, normal people that didn't make her uncomfortable.

Emma wasn't sure exactly where to go but she knew anywhere other than her house was good enough for her. She knew it was still too early to go to Fangtasia. She went to a mall that was right outside Bon Temps. When Emma was walking around she heard her name. She turned and saw Sookie walking with the same girl she had seen in the bar the night before. "Hey, Sookie." She smiled at her.

"You look...a lot better." Sookie said slowly. "What happened?" She asked. Emma had a feeling Sookie already had some sort of idea of what actually happened.

"I don't want to talk about it." Emma admitted. "Hi, I'm Emma." She said to the girl Sookie had failed to introduce.

"Tara." She said forcing a smile.

"So what're you doin' here?" Sookie asked curiously.

"I'm not sure yet." Emma shrugged. "I just wanted to get out of the house. Its kind of creepy being in there all alone." She explained.

"Well, want to shop with us?" Sookie asked trying to be nice.

"Sure." Emma answered. It wouldn't hurt her to be around Sookie and her friend, Tara, for a little while. At least this way Emma wouldn't feel so strange about walking around the mall with nothing to buy. Emma listened as Tara and Sookie spoke about random things and laughed at the same jokes. Emma wondered if that's how all friends were all the time. She had never really had many friends growing up because the Witches didn't allow it and she certainly never had any close friends.

Emma stopped walking suddenly when she noticed a store with blacked out windows. Tara and Sookie both looked at her confused. She stared at it, feeling herself drawn to it. "What is that?" Emma asked as she began walking towards it without waiting for an answer.

"Its some stupid black magic voodoo store." Tara answered crossing her arms over her chest. "Just a bunch of stupid shit, basically." She said shaking her head.

Emma turned to look at her. Clearly, Tara didn't believe in magic and Emma was slightly offended by that. "I'm going inside." She shrugged and walked in. Sookie and Tara followed her but decided to stay next to the door. Neither of them felt comfortable in the store.

Most magic stores were lies. They were just different ways people had developed to make magic appear real. Witches were born with their magic, it wasn't something you could just learn from a store or from some spell book, and spell books weren't usually accurate anyway. Magic came from some place inside them that no Witch could predict. Emma would say it was genetic but she knew people who had generations of Witches in their family but can't do any and she knew people that could do magic without ever having a Witch in their family.

Emma looked at the different things on the shelves. Remedies for the sick and dying, love spells, spells that cast off evil spirits. She couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face looking through all of this. It wasn't true, none of it would work ever. Humans were always so naive and willing to believe in a quick fix for anything but she found it entertaining. It reminded her of Salem. She used to love visiting there when she was teenager but it was forbidden by the Witches. They obviously had a bad past with that part of the country.

There was a small glass ball on the bottom shelf. She knew it was familiar, she'd seen it somewhere before. She bent down and picked it up. "Hi, can I help you?" A lady asked suddenly standing next to her.

"What is this?" Emma asked looking at her as she held up the ball to the light. It was completely clear with a strange reddish liquid in it.

"Well, thats a tracking ball." She answered. "If someone wants to find a witch, they use that." She said. Emma rolled her eyes, it would never be that simple. "Its a little more difficult to use though." She continued speaking. "It has to be blessed by another Witch first and then the person using it has to have clean and good intentions for tracking the Witch they want to find." She explained. "Its used to protect Witches, not cause them harm."

"Thats fucking stupid." Tara mumbled and Sookie gave her a look.

Emma ignored them. "So is there a _real _Witch here to bless it?" Emma asked placing the ball back on the shelf.

"Sure." The lady answered. "Noah!" She called out. "Some one wants to speak with you." She said loudly. "Do you want to buy one?" She asked. Emma was about to answer but a man walked out from a door that was behind the check out counter.

Emma felt her heart stop. It was the same man who had come into Fangtasia the day before looking for Eric. The man who had been really nervous and scared when he saw her. He looked at her and stopped, he was frozen in his spot. "You're not a Witch." Emma said angrily as she walked towards him. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought his face closer to hers. "I know you're not a Witch, don't even try to lie." She warned him. "What the hell were you doing at Fangtasia?" She asked.

"You're right." He said quickly. "I'm not. I'm a big fake." He mumbled as he began to cry. Emma had scared him more than she intended too. "I don't know why Mister Northman wanted to keep track of you but he did. He knew the glass balls here weren't real. He wanted a real one. So I got him one, that's why I was there." He answered.

"Wait, there are balls like that, that actually work?" Emma asked wondering why she'd never heard of them or learned about them.

"You drank from him didn't you?" He asked looking at her now.

"That is none of your business." Emma said releasing and he fell to the ground. "Why does it matter if I do?" She asked knowing Noah was smarter than he appeared to be.

"When you were only two, your parents found out your destiny. Its against the council to do this, so they were cast out. The other Witches were worried if any one found out about what you would turn into they would try to kill you, you would become too powerful. They kept you hidden from everyone." He said shaking his head. "Vampire blood makes Witches stronger. You have the greatest power, greater than any Witch could ever imagine. Eric knows this." He explained.

Emma was confused. "Are you saying Eric tried to kill me on purpose so I would drink his blood?" She asked.

Noah shook his head. "Eric couldn't try to kill you even if he wanted too." He reminded her. "He knew you were in danger since the council left you here. He wanted the track so he could watch you." He explained.

Emma thought this over in her mind. It was reasonable. She turned around and walked out the store. Tara and Sookie followed behind her. Emma felt angry and confused. She felt like her head was spinning. Emma always thought her parents abandoned her but now that wasn't the truth. Emma was sure Eric was just an arrogant Vampire but he had been watching her, which she didn't agree with, but she was grateful he had been there to save her life.

"Are you okay?" Sookie asked once they had been walking for a few minutes and Emma still hadn't spoken a word. "I understand it can be a little-"

"No, you don't understand." Emma snapped at her. "I was raised my entire life thinking my parents left me and thinking that Vampires were evil and now...I just don't...its different." She looked around and notice people looking at her. "I want to kill Eric, so badly." She said angrily knowing he knew the truth and hadn't told her. "I have to go." She said walking away from the two girls but then stopped suddenly. She heard Noah's words in her mind again. _When you were only two, your parents found out your destiny_. "That doesn't make sense." Emma said to herself. She looked at Sookie. "Did that guy say my parents found out about me when I was two?" She asked.

Sookie thought for a moment. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he did." She answered.

"But...no...my parents...no...they left after I was attacked by a Vampire. I was _six_ years old then. I wasn't two." She shook her head. "Something is wrong..." She said slowly. She knew she had to go now. She had to leave.

Emma drove to Fangtasia. She walked in and saw Ginger already there working. Ginger opened her mouth to speak but Emma stopped her before words came out. "I'm going to be in Eric's office." She said disappearing through the door and walking into the back area. She walked into his office and began to go through his desk. She knew she had only about an hour before the sun set and he would be awake.

She went through the drawers and pulled out the folder that was filled with information about her. She continued looking. She wanted to find the glass ball. She finally opened a drawer and saw the ball sitting in there. She grabbed it. She wasn't sure what she was planning on doing with it but she was keeping it away from Eric. Just then the office door opened.


	13. Fangbanger

**A/N: **

**So the weekend ended yesterday but I'm updating now...only ONE day late...Practically the middle of the night...I should be sleeping already but I really wanted to post this because I'm not going to have time for the rest of the week...So my readers can't be TOO mad because I'm TRYING. :) **

**Thanks for the reviews! They mean sooo much to me. Honest! I would love if you reviewed this 'cause then I know how important the story is to you.  
**

**

* * *

**Eric stood there staring at her. "Why are you in here, again?" He asked as his eyes landed on the ball in her hand. "What are you doing with that?" He asked and there seemed to be a hint of worry in his tone for a moment.

"Why are you so interested in me?" Emma asked him. "Whats with the folder and the ball? Are you really that worried about becoming the King of Louisiana?" She asked thinking that was the only possibility he would have any interest in her.

"I don't need to be King." Eric replied simply. "Even if I wanted to be King, I certainly would not need _your_ help." His smug tone reappeared in his voice.

Emma wanted to throw the ball at him then but she knew that wouldn't do anything. She stared at him waiting for him to say anything else but he remained quiet. Suddenly Emma felt the ball explode in her hand. She looked at the pieces in shock. She had tiny cuts on her hand from the glass and there was a small puddle of liquid on the floor. She hadn't even tried to use magic, she was just thinking about it being destroyed. "Well, I quit." She stood up from the seat. She grabbed the folder and went to walk past him but Eric stopped her.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her against the wall. "First, thats mine." He snatched the folder from her and threw it back onto his desk. "And second, I'm not letting you quit." He told her firmly. Emma had a flash of her dream then as she looked at him. She noticed a smirk quickly pass over Eric's face.

Emma knew why he was smirking. "Stay out of my mind." She ordered him but she knew it was something neither of them could control. Eric would always be able to sense her emotions, including the thoughts about him she wished would go away. "You wanted me to drink your blood so you could keep track of me and you knew how powerful I'd become." Emma felt herself shaking with anger. "I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do about it." Emma said pushing him roughly.

"You are not safe." Eric warned her.

"I don't care what you say." Emma tried to move around him again but he stopped her. She felt trapped by him. Her heart was beating quickly in her chest. She felt out of breath suddenly. Her mind continued to replay her dream over in her mind even though she wanted to forget it. She knew Eric could feel what she thinking about. She just wanted to forget everything and be done with it.

"Yes, you do." He moved closer to her. He leaned down so his breath was right on her face. "If you didn't care, you would have never come." He replied cockily. Emma stared at him in silence, a small part of her knowing he was right. Eric leaned closer and pressed his lips roughly against hers. Emma felt flames going through her body. She pushed him away from her but he grabbed her wrists and held them.

"I hate you." Emma said bitterly to him.

"But you still want to kiss me." Eric smirked at her. Emma heated her wrist up and Eric released them. He looked at her with a bit of anger in his eyes. Emma grabbed his face with her hands and brought him to her. She felt her lips against his and she felt his tongue enter her mouth. She was fighting with him for control when she felt his fangs come out.

She seemed to snap back into reality then. She pulled away. Emma shook her head to herself. "I'm leaving." She said turning and walking out the door. She felt sick and ashamed of herself. She had to get away and stay away from Eric, no matter what feelings were going on inside her stomach. She couldn't be around him. She was more sexually attracted to him than she had ever been to any one before and that needed to go away.

She walked out of Fangtasia and into her car. She drove quickly to her house. She parked her car and climbed out. Just as she was pulling her keys out of her purse she felt someone. She looked up and felt herself jump. "What the hell do you want?" She asked angrily at the tall Vampire.

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe." He said simply to her as if there was no other reason for him being there.

"Well I am, so go back to your bar and your fangbangers and whatever else it is you undead creatures do." She said as she unlocked her door. She went to step inside but Eric stood in front of her quickly blocking her from entering her own house. "Get out the way." She ordered but Eric didn't move. "What do you want from me?" She asked confused.

"You intrigue me." He answered her. "You're different than any other human."

"Well I'm a Witch, what do you expect?" She said obviously.

"Thats not it." Eric argued with her.

"Eric, look, our destiny was changed when the Queen tried to kill me, okay? So can't you just please, please leave me the hell alone." She said but knew that wasn't exactly what she wanted.

"First, you said the Queen never told you anything." Eric pointed out to her. "Second, I don't care for the prophecy of some random man." Eric shrugged. "I saw what happened to you after the Tribunal and I saw what you did earlier, your magic is more powerful now, than it ever has been. You're in the most danger from every Witch. If Godric saved you, I know you're important and I have to do as he would have wanted. I have to protect you." He explained.

"That's what all of this is about? Your Maker?" Emma asked as a light went off in her mind. She knew the relationship between a Vampire and Maker was something she could never understand. "Why don't we just go visit Godric together and then he can see I'm safe and you can leave me alone." She suggested. She noticed an empty look in Eric's eyes then and Emma realized she could sense his emotions too. She reached over and touched his arm.

In an instant her mind was sucked into his own. She saw Eric on a rooftop with Godric, both of them speaking to one another. She heard their words and she saw the red stained liquid on Eric's cheeks and the lost look in Godric's eyes. Emma pulled her hand away and looked at Eric now. "He's dead." She said mostly to herself. She felt bad then for saying anything about Godric, she didn't know much about him. "I'm probably going to regret this but will you come inside?" Emma asked walking into the house and Eric followed her.

"I think there is something bigger going on, other than just your parents and the Witches." Eric said as they walked into the living room.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked confused. "I don't know anything about my parents." She shrugged. She closed the door and locked it with the spell from the night before.

Eric sat on the couch. He pulled the folder out from his pocket. "After what Sophie-Anne said, I started to look into your past. Which isn't that difficult, you were in a lot of articles as a child." He stated as he flipped through the pages of articles. "I noticed something...strange." He pulled out two articles and handed them to Emma. She looked at them unsure. "See, these articles are dated 4 years apart." He pointed to the publication date. "But look at the picture of you and look at your age listed." He said.

Emma looked at the pictures and saw she must've been only two years old in each picture and but articles had her age listed as two years old. "Its just a mistake." She shrugged handing them back to him. "Just a publication date mix up." She told him simply.

"How old were you when your parents left?" Eric asked.

"Six." Emma answered not knowing why that mattered. "Well at least I think so, I don't really remember. I don't really remember a lot from when I was younger, except the Vampire attack." She explained as she tried to remember her parents. She couldn't even remember what they looked like, what their voices sounded like, or any other detail about them. She only remembered them from pictures she'd seen growing up.

"Emma, something happened to you when you were two." Eric said. "Something that the Witches have been trying to cover up. That's why your parents left when you were two and they-"

"I was six." Emma interrupted him. "I know, I was six." She said firmly. "I have pictures of me with them until I was 6, until I was attacked by the Vampire."

"I have to show you something." Eric said as he pulled out another picture and a newspaper clipping. He handed her the picture. Emma looked at it. It was a little girl and two adults, one woman and one man. They looked like a family. Emma knew the little girl was her but the people in the picture were not her parents. They weren't the people she grew up believing where her parents. "This took a long time to find, it was almost impossible to find. Whoever hid this was trying very hard to keep any one from finding it." He placed it in front of her.

Emma read it. _Emma Walcott will be greatly missed by her parents and friends. She died too young but her memory will live on for many years to come. _Emma felt her stomach turning. What did that mean? It didn't make any sense. It just didn't add up. "Its just...its a different person." She said shrugging. She stood up then. "Eric, I'm really glad you're trying to help but really nothing is going on. So I just think we should just forget about everything, okay?" She began to place everything back into the folder. Eric watched with a shocked look on his face. Emma closed the folder. "Here." She placed it in his hand and began to walk out.

Suddenly Eric was in front of her. "You can't avoid this. Its not a lie. Something happened to you, something strange. That's why Sophie-Anne wanted to kill you, thats why the Witches sent you here, thats why me and you aren't destined to be together any longer." He said to her.

"Eric, if this is true...this means I'm dead. Do I look dead to you?" She asked crossing her arms. "Its just a coincidence, a mistake."

"Why is your birthday listed different on your original birth certificate then? Why do you suddenly have different parents? Why did you change hometowns? All in the same year." He said.

"What do you mean hometowns?" Emma asked confused.

"On your birth certificate its listed you were born in Boston and on the original it says you were born in Salem." He answered her.

Emma shook her head. Eric was right. Something happened. "I died." She said as her eyes began to water then. "I'm dead." She shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks now. "What the fuck am I?" She asked angrily now.

"We're going to find out." Eric said placing his hand gently on her shoulder. Emma looked up at him. He was being honest. He really did want to help her, he really did want to know what happened, he wanted to protect her. She didn't know if it was because of Godric or if there was really something good inside him but she knew Eric was the only one she could trust now. "I promise." He added.

Emma didn't know what came over her then but she suddenly felt like she needed Eric. She grabbed onto him and brought her mouth to his as they began to kiss. She kissed him as hard and rough as she could. She didn't care about getting hurt. She just knew she needed him right then. She felt his fangs come out from his teeth but she didn't let it bother her this time. She wanted him, all of him and she was going to do exactly what she wanted for the first time in her life.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I'm sorry if you wanted to read a sex scene, like ALL the other true blood fics have, but I'm just NOT good at them. So I'm not going to write one. However if someone wants to help me write one or write it for me and I'll add it to the beginning for the next chapter, I'll do it and give that person credit. PROMISE. Just direct message me. :)**


	14. California

**A/N: **

So I know its been a long time since I updated...like almost a year? Or more than a year? I don't know. I'm sorry it has taken so long but I wrote out the whole story & then my computer crashed and deleted it. So I basically gave up. But I've been thinking about this for a few weeks and decided to start rewriting it...plus the new True Blood season started & it made me want to start because its about Witches & I have a feeling those witches are very different than the ones in here. lol.

Um, also please remember that this is supposed to take place_ after season two_ so things a lot different than the show. Sorry! But anyway, please read and review and let me know what you think! I would love it. :) :) :)

* * *

Emma woke up the next day. The sun was still shining bright outside and she knew that meant Eric was in the ground somewhere. She called Buddy and he looking happier than usual. "Hey big guy." She patted his head lightly. "I need you to listen to me now. I need you to stay here when I leave." He dug his head into her lap. Emma pulled his head away and forced him to look at her. "Stay." She said firmly. He licked her hand and she knew he understood her. Emma knew it was strange but everything about her was strange.

She put a few clothes into a bag along with food. She didn't think her and Eric would be stopping for food once they left. She looked around the large house. She didn't know what she was going to find out or if she could even trust the WCA anymore but she knew she wasn't going to stop until she found out the complete truth.

After two nights of driving, mostly above the speed limit Emma and Eric were now in California. Emma had always dreamed of going to visit but this was something completely different. Eric and Emma both stepped out of the car. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Emma asked looking up at the rather large home. It was complete opposite of what she had been taught. The house was beautiful and stood out against every other house.

"What?" Eric turned to her. "You don't think Vampires can afford such a large estate without doing anything illegal?" He asked as he knocked on the door lightly.

Emma stood next to him deciding it was better to remain quiet then accidentally offend him again. The door opened to reveal a large man. "Northman!" He smiled to reveal a pair of bloody fangs. "I haven't seen you in so long." He said stepping aside to let them in. "Is this a present?" He leaned towards Emma.

"She is mine, Randy." Eric said narrowing his eyes at him.

"Oh, relax." He laughed. "I won't bite her unless she asks for it." He said as they walked further into the house. "I'll put your human away so you can meet with Jackson." He grabbed Emma by the arm.

She pulled away from him. "I can walk on my own." She said firmly to him. He smirked at her. Emma walked with him as they walked to a different floor of the house. He opened a door and pushed her gently into the room before closing the door. "Great." She mumbled to herself as she pulled out the folder. She held the article in her hand and tried to concentrate. She focused on her mind and began taking long deep breaths. She felt her mind begin to clear.

_Emma walked out the house. She could feel the cool nights air against her face and the soft grass on her feet. She squinted and saw herself walking in front of her. She continued walking even though she could hear her name being called inside the house. Emma watched the girl as she took off running towards the small pond that stood a few feet outside the heavily wooded land._

_The little girl turned back to the house with a small smile on her face. Emma walked over to her but she knew the girl couldn't see her. It was the past, just an old memory that Emma seemed to push out of her mind. The girl turned back to the pond and continued running. She stopped when she reached the edge. She bent down and stuck her hand in the water. Emma walked closer to her. She wished she could stop her and tell her to just go home but she couldn't._

_The water around the little girls hand lit up and she smiled. She leaned closer to the water but lost her balance and fell in. Emma felt her eyes begin to water and she knew she had to get out. She closed her eyes and emptied her mind as she felt herself being pulled through the sky._

Emma opened her eyes. She was relieved to see herself back in the bedroom in the Vampire house. She looked down at the article in her hand. It was crumpled into a ball but it was now dripping wet. She dropped it to the floor as shock went through her body. She wiped away the tears from her face as she began to panic. What was she going to do if Eric came back and saw it? She trusted him but her powers...well, they were hers and she wanted to keep them that way.

She picked up the wet article. She carefully uncrumpled it and placed it on the side table next to the red. She placed her hand a few inches above it as air moved through her hand to dry it. She waited and soon it was dry. She placed it back into the folder as soon as the door opened. Eric walked in. "That took long enough." Emma said as she sat on the bed.

"Its vampire business. Nothing you need to know about." He said simply. He took off his jacket and laid on the bed. "Its going to be morning soon. I suggest you get some sleep." He said placing his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes. Emma crossed her arms without moving from her spot. Eric opened his eyes. "What?" He asked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You're not going to tell me what happened?" She asked but she already knew the answer.

"I know where your parents are but thats all I'm telling you." He said as he closed his eyes again.

Emma lay down on the bed. She kept her body as far away from him as he could. She didn't regret sleeping with Eric but she wasn't about to cuddle with him on a bed in a Vampires nest. She wasnt going to let herself grow used to being around Eric. He's a Vampire she reminded herself and shes just a human.

Emma woke up and felt refreshed. She checked the time and knew the sun was going to be setting soon. She was surprised she had slept so long but the last few days had worn her out and she was exhausted. She walked out the room and slowly down the hall.

She could hear other people moving around the house but no one was coming out of their rooms. She couldn't stop herself from being disgusted at the thought of all the fangbangers living here. She hated that the Vampires here thought the same thing about her. She wasn't that person and she would never be like that.

She walked into the kitchen and saw a girl sitting there. She was completely silent as she read a book. She suddenly turned around. "Hello, are you the one who came with Eric?" She asks as she put her book on the table. Her voice was light and airy sounding, almost hypnotizing. "I heard he was here." She added.

Emma nodded as she sat in a chair across from her. "I'm Emma." She said introducing herself.

"Edith." She said softly as she drank from the large glass of water in front of her. "Theres no food here." She motioned to the cabinets. "Vampires hate food so they won't keep any in the nest." She shrugged.

"Why did they keep the kitchen then?" She asked confused.

"Godric used to keep food in all his homes but then he...well, you know what happened." She pressed her lips together. "So now things are different. Godric wasn't like the others. Neither is Eric. You're lucky to be his." She met her eyes now and held her gaze.

Emma broke the stare. "Me and Eric...we're not like that." She shrugged quickly. She knew it wasn't safe to claim anything else but she trusted Edith for some reason. She didn't have bites covering her body. She wasn't like the other humans in this nest. She was different.

Edith smiled. "You and Eric have had one anothers blood." She looked back at her book now. "Its obvious." She mumbled as she began reading again.

Emma wanted to say something but there were no words in her mind anymore. She stood up and began walking back to the room. She could feel her stomach growling but she could see the sun beginning to set. She didn't want to be outside the bedroom when the nest began to wake up.

She was walking up the stairs when a Vampire grabbed her and slammed her body against the wall. "It isn't safe for you to wonder around here without Eric." Randy said softly into her ear. Emma felt her body shudder with disgust under his touch. "Your different." He whispered as she breathed in her hair and neck. "I can't help but notice the lack of bite marks on your body which is strange for a fangbanger." He tightened his grip on her shoulders.

Emma held in her thoughts to prevent her body from accidentally doing magic. "Unhand her." A calm voice said from next to her. Randy and Emma both turned and saw an older looking man standing at the top of the stairs. "Now." He said louder.

Randy let go just as Eric appeared next to him. "Why are you out of the room?" He asked her as he walked down the stairs and grabbed onto her wrist.

"Its lucky that she is because I do believe its feeding time." He said as he walked past them. "Do bring your friend." He said as he disappeared into another room. Randy followed behind him.

"What does that mean?" Emma asked fear in her voice.

"Just go along with it and then we'll leave to see your parents." Eric said as he pulled her along with him. They entered the dining room where Vampires were already sitting. Humans were litered around the room, some of them with freshbites as blood was still dripping from them. "I don't mean to be rude but I must attend to other things." Eric said.

"Don't be so quick to run out Eric." He said. "You haven't even formally introduced me to your delicious smelling friend." He winked at Emma. "I'm Jackson and this is my home." He turned back to Eric. "I know you must be hungry since you didn't feed last night, now sit." He motioned to two empty seats.

Eric sat down and Emma sat next to him. The other vampires all turned to them in silence. Eric turned to Emma and brushed her hair away from her neck. Eric brought her neck to his mouth and Emma felt his fangs pierce into her skin. She remained as still and quiet as possible until Eric pulled away.

"Why don't you share?" Randy grabbed onto Emma's neck before before she even had time to realize what happened.

"No!" Eric's voice boomed through the room and he pulled Emma away from him.

"Selfish aren't you?" Randy smirked.

"Randy thats enough." Jackson said calmly. "If he doesn't want to share then he doesn't have to." He said simply. He turned back to Eric. "Should I expect you and your human back tonight?" He asked.

"Yes." Eric said.

"Very well, I'll see you then." He said.

Eric and Emma walked out the house. Emma got into the car and Eric got in after her. "You should of just let him drink from me." Emma said to him as they drove away from the house.

"That would be a brilliant idea. Then I'd have to explain why your blood killed him, what you are, and that you something no one understands at all." He said sarcastically. Emma rolled her eyes and decided to remain silent for the rest of the ride. She didn't want to talk anyway. She was too busy thinking about meeting her parents and finding out what happened to her exactly.


	15. the Parents

**A/N:**

Hello readers! Thanks for reading the last chapter and reviewing, if you did. I appreciate it. Please let me know what your thoughts are on the story...what you like or dont like. I would love to hear more opinions. Seriously! Um, other than that Happy 4th of July!

* * *

The drive seemed longer than it should have been. Emma hoped it would be fast to stop the anxiety growing in the pit of her stomach. She felt like throwing up but she knew her stomach was empty. Eric finally slowed down the car and they pulled into a small side street.

Eric stopped in front of a small house that was covered in vines and bushes. It was well hid from the main street and almost completely unnoticeable unless someone was looking for it. Eric turned the car off and turned to Emma. "Are you ready for this?" He asked. Emma stared at the house before nodding slowly. Eric pulled Emma's neck over to him. She felt him gently rub something over the bite marks he'd just left. "That will prevent any strange looks or assumptions." He said letting her go and she noticed blood on his fingers.

Emma ran her fingers over the area and realized the bites were wrong. "Thank you." She said facing him. Eric squeezed her knee gently before they both climbed out of the car and walked up to the door. Emma pressed the door bell and she could hear it ring from where they were standing.

It swung open and an older woman was standing there. Emma noticed she had green eyes like her but other than that she couldn't see a resemblance. This woman had red hair and pale skin. Emma knew she must look like her father. "Hello, we are looking for Kelly and James Proctor?" Emma heard her voice say even though her mind was still in shock.

"Yes, what can we do for you?" She asked smiling at her.

"Uh, I don't know if you know me but my name-"

"Emma." A man appeared next to Kelly now. "I can't believe its you." He said as he wrapped his arms around Emma then without hesitation. "Its really you." He said softly. "Please come in, both of you." He walked back in. Emma and Eric followed him into the house. "I guess this is a little strange for you." James said as Eric and Emma sat across from them. Kelly continued to stare at Emma in silence. "Do you want anything to drink?" He asked.

"No, thank you." Emma said.

He turned to Eric. "I don't have any true blood." He said shrugging. "I'm going to get something and then we can talk all about what happened or happening...or just find out the truth. I have to admit I also have a lot of questions for you." He smiled before walking out.

Kelly wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek slowly. "You're supposed to be dead." She shook her head. "I was so certain you were." She wiped away another tear. "But I guess fate doesn't always stay the same, does it?" She asked a small smile on her face.

James returned with a glass in his hand. "So, I guess you want to know what happened to you." He said drinking from his cup. "Well, when you were two...we had a pond in the back of our house. You used to love playing in it. You learned to use magic a lot earlier than most kids did and always played with the water." He smiled.

"It was your favorite thing." Kelly said softly.

"Well, one day you got out and it was late. Kelly was calling you but when you never came we were worried. We walked out and you were in the water. You drowned and...well magic doesn't bring things back to life like it should." He said simply. "Uh, the council took your body after we buried you. It wasn't strange because thats what happens with young witches especially ones that are as powerful as you were. We moved out here after a few months." He explained.

Emma sat there quietly. She had so many questions but she couldn't put them together in her mind. She couldn't find the right words. She wasn't sure if she could trust them but why wouldn't she be able to? She was worried about the WCA would do when they found out she knew the truth now.

Eric cleared his throat. "So you're saying you have no explanation as to why Emma is obviously alive now?" He asked.

Kelly spoke now. "Its hard to explain to someone who isn't a witch but magic is...its just that, magic. We can only control so much of it through spells and training. Its what is in us that we can't control completely. Emma has powerful magic within herself and her body worked to bring it back to life, even if it took a few years."

"So why didn't you know what happened?" Eric asked.

"Well...there are two very different political parties of witches. I'm sure you've heard about them. The split happened right before Emma died and lets just say we weren't on the side with the council. They prefer to stay on the East coast in hiding. They are more traditional, I guess one could say." James said bitterly. "There are a lot less of us but we're more spread out around the world." He added.

"Well, this has been eye opening, to say the least, but we have to go. We have a long drive and I need to be in ground soon." Eric stood up. Emma looked at the clock. She saw they had plenty of time before they needed to leave. "Vi nöd till överlåta nu." Eric said to her. Emma understood him quickly.

"Maybe we can stop by tomorrow?" Emma offered to make things seem less awkward. They agreed as Emma and Eric walked out the small house. They climbed into the rented car and Eric began driving faster than he had driven earlier. "Whats wrong?" She asked as she watched the houses of California fly past her.

Eric looked at her quickly. His gaze landing on her confused face. He couldn't stop the feeling that happened in him as he felt the need to help her. He couldn't force himself to forgot the emotions she brought in him when he knew he wanted to help her. "Theres something not right about them." He said simply.

"What do you mean?" Emma turned to him. "You think I should trust the Witches Council instead?" She asked feeling like the thought of that was just going to be a mistake.

Eric shook his head. "Don't be stupid." He told her and Emma felt her anger grow instantly. She placed her hand on the dashboard of the car and the engine stopped instantly and the car slowed down. Emma climbed out and slammed the door. "Don't act like a child, Emma." Eric yelled not bothering to get out of the car.

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm not one of your stupid little girlfriends!" She yelled angrily at him. She didn't know where the anger in her was coming from but she had a feeling it had built up the last few days. "You're so...you're just so mean and rude." Emma said not knowing any words to describe him.

"Get back in the car." Eric said his tone remained monotone. "Now before you get attacked by a werewolve. They love witch blood." He reminded her.

"I don't want your help anymore." Emma said as she began to walk along the side of the road. Eric turned the car back on and drove alongside her.

"How long are you going to play this game?" He asked mockingly. Emma glared at him but then turned back and continued walking. Eric took this opportunity to talk. "Emma the council raised you. They taught you everything you know. Why shouldn't you trust them?" He told her being reasonable. "That was all I meant." He said as he stopped the car now. Emma turned to him. "I know that I don't understand what you're going through but I know what it feels like to not trust anyone. Right now those people, your parents, haven't given you a reason to trust them."

Emma walked over to the car. She leaned in. "They didn't give me a reason to not trust them and look at the council. They sent me to kill a Vampire that I could never kill, let me get attacked by a crazy queen, and didn't tell me that I was dead for four years before suddenly coming back to life. You tell me who you would trust?" She said.

"The council kept you safe for your whole life. Everything you just listed doesn't change that. Those were mistakes they made." He argued against her which surprised himself. Eric never trusted anyone and he knew if anyone had done those things to him, he'd never trust them again but something in him told him they weren't the ones who wanted to hurt her.

"Why shouldn't I trust my parents then?" She asked.

"Your father didn't look surprised when you showed up and your mother looked like she might die from shock. Those are two complete opposite reactions. Why do you think that is?" He asked.

Emma opened her mouth to answer but before she could she felt her head begin to hurt. She felt her mind beginning to spin. She felt the sucking feeling going through her mind then. She closed her eyes tightly hoping the pain would stop but it didn't.

_Emma opened her eyes and she was outside her parents house. "This doesn't make sense." She said as she walked over to the door. She noticed the front door was wide open. She walked in and saw her mother on the couch crying but she looked different. She looked a lot younger. She looked like the picture from the article._

_"I can't believe you lied to me." She heard an angry voice coming from another room. Emma realized her mother couldn't see her. She wasn't in the present. She was somewhere else again. She followed the voice. "Where is she?" The angry voice asked. Emma stopped when she saw Sophie-Anne with her hand around her fathers throat._

_"I swear to you! She's dead. Kelly made sure. Shes been dead for four years." He yelled as tears ran down his cheeks._

_"People don't just come back to life." Sophie-Anne yelled. "When I kill her I'm coming back for you, do you understand that?" She slammed him into the wall before storming out the house._

_Emma watched him as he walked over to a phone on the wall. He dialed a number quickly. "She came back to life. She did it..." He said sounding completely calm. "The vampires aren't going to be able to do it on their own. We need to figure it out but we can't tell Kelly." Emma felt tears in her eyes again. She felt the spinning in her mind and she felt her body moving._

Emma opened her eyes and Eric was holding her body. She had fallen to the ground. "What happened?" He asked staring into her eyes.

"We need to get out of here as soon as possible." She said as she stood up. "Now." She got into the car and they drove back to the Vampire nest. Emma went to the bedroom to grab her bag while Eric went to find Jackson. Emma slung the bag over her shoulder as she heard yelling coming from the room next to hers. She turned to the wall as the yelling continued. She placed her hand against the wall and closed her eyes.

She saw Edith on the bed being held down by another Vampire as Randy sunk his fangs into her neck. Emma knew she shouldn't get involved but she couldn't let this happen. Edith was too young to be here like this. She couldn't be older than 18. Emma walked to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. She quickly said a spell and heard it unlock. She pushed open the door. "Get off of her." She ordered the two Vampires.

Randy smirked at her. "Did you forget where you are blood bag?" He asked as he walked towards her. Emma raised her hands at them and they both quickly flew back into the wall.

She walked over to Edith and grabbed her hand. They both ran down the stairs and out the door. Emma could hear Randy yelling at her. Emma quickly pushed Edith into the car and shut the door. She locked it so it wouldn't open. She suddenly felt her body pinned against the car by Randy. "Not so tough without your vampire boyfriend now, huh?" He asked.

"Just try it and see what happens." Emma dared as she moved her neck slightly. Randy bit into her neck just as Eric arrived by the car. He pulled Randy away from her but it was too late. Emma's blood had already went into his body. He fell to the ground.

"Get in." Eric told her as he hurried into the car. Emma got in the car quickly knowing Eric was going to be more than upset t her. They drove away quickly. Emma turned and could see Randy slowly dying from her blood. "What were you thinking? You can't just take another vampire's human." Eric yelled angrily.

Emma turned around to face Edith. "Are you okay?" She asked ignoring as Eric continued to yell at her. "You're bleeding." She said pointing to her arm where Randy had bit into it.

"Don't worry." Edith said as she grabbed onto her turquoise colored nail. She peeled off the nail like it was stick on and placed it on one hole and then peeled off another nail and placed it on the other nail. Emma watched as the nails blended into her skin and the wounds were gone. "Here, let me help you." She said as she repeated the process but placed the nails instead on Emma's neck and her markings from Randy disappeared as well.

"How did you do that?" Emma asked shocked as her fingers ran over her neck.

"And for the record Mr. Northman, I don't belong to Randy. I don't belong to anyone, not any more at least. My vampire died. Godric died, as I'm sure you are fully aware." She said. Eric looked at her quickly but then turned back to the road. "I came here after Godric died because Isabel told me I could trust Jackson until I could be on my own again but Vampires don't keep their word like they used to." She said softly.

Emma turned to Eric. "I'm sorry for the way everything happened back there. I didn't mean for it to happen that way but I couldn't let them drink from her when she didn't want them too." Emma said simply. Eric looked at her for a few seconds longer than it was safe. He slowly turned back to the road and Emma knew he wasn't mad at her anymore. "So you're obviously not human, so what are you?" Emma asked Edith.

"Well, its not fair to say I'm not human. You're a witch and you're still human right?" She raised an eyebrow at her. "But I knew you mean. I'm obviously not normal. I'm a water nymph." She said simply.

* * *

**A/N: **

So after I know the Witches on true blood are completely different than the Witches in my story but I think I'm going to try to incorporate some of that in my story as it goes on. Any thoughts?


	16. Boston

**A/N:**

Just wanted to update this when I had some free time today. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out in a few days because I don't have a lot to do for the next couple days. :)

Please Please Please review! I would loooove that so much. I hate that there are so many people reading this but no one is telling me what they think. Anything you like or dislike let me know! :) AND more reviews makes me want to update faster! ;D

* * *

"I'm a water nymph." Edith said simply. Emma stared at her not knowing what she meant. Emma never learned much about other Super Natural creatures but she knew they existed. "Water fairy?" Edith tried again but Emma still didn't say anything. "Kind of like a mermaid." Edith explained knowing that would make sense to her. "Only I don't have scales...my nails are kind of like scales but that's different."

"Are you joking?" Emma asked skeptical. She never heard of fairies before.

"I thought all the fairies died out?" Eric asked as he kept his eyes on the road still.

"No, we didn't." Edith laughed lightly. "Almost all the fairies still exist. There are many different kinds...water fairies, land fairies, nature fairies...but most of them live in hiding because of Vampires, werewolves, and shifters." She told them. "They wanted to protect themselves and keep themselves full fairy. When we turn 16 we're allowed to leave if we wish. I left and because of that my father banished me from our tribe." A look of sadness flashed across her young face for a moment but she quickly replaced it with a small smile. "Thats why I had no where to go after Godric died." She added.

"Now we're just supposed to take you along with us and hope that everything ends well?" Eric asked. Emma was surprised by his comment. She couldn't remember him sounding so sarcastic before. Emma thought Eric would be willing to help her since he was willing to help Emma.

"Oh, you don't need to take me. If its not too much trouble you could just drop me off at the airport and I could fly back home. Even if my father won't let me in I can at least be with the other deserters." Edith reasoned but she still sounded unsure.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked.

"New Haven, Connecticut. Its a port city. Its where water tribes thrive best for obvious reasons." She smiled.

Eric turned off the road then and stopped the car. "Well luckily for you, we were already heading to the airport. We need to get out of California as soon as possible." Eric said as they all climbed out of the car. "I'll leave the car here and someone will pick it up and send it back to Shreveport." He said when Emma began to question leaving it there.

They walked into the airport. Emma could eyes on them instantly from the people waiting around. Emma knew Eric being a vampire drew a lot of attention but she had a feeling her and Edith being out of ordinary drew a lot of attention as well. Eric ordered Emma and Edith to wait for him while he bought plane tickets and ordered a coffin for himself. Emma didn't like Eric telling her what to do but she knew they were rushing because of her so she decided to not complain or object.

Emma turned to Edith and grabbed her hands tightly. "I know everything will work out for you. Your life may seem crazy but there is always fate." Emma thought of what Sophie-Anne had told her and she knew she didn't believe in fate. Not anymore at least. "Fate will put you where you need to be." Edith hugged Emma tightly. "You're stronger than you know you are. You're stronger than anyone would know you could be." Edith said softly so only Emma could hear. "Godric saved you for a reason. Don't forget that." She said just as Eric walked over with their tickets. He gave Edith her ticket that would take her back to Connecticut.

Edith smiled widely. "If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask. Fairies may seem weak but we're a lot stronger than most realize and after what you have both done for me...well I'd help you whenever you need it." She told them before turning and going to her gate, located other side of the airport.

Emma watched her walk away for a few moments before turning back to Eric only to realize he had started walking already. Emma knew he wasn't mad at her but he was mad about the situation they were in. Eric would most likely get in some sort of trouble with the Magister for Emma killing Randy. Emma hurried to keep up with him. He noticed and slowed his pace down slightly but Emma still had to walk faster than her usual pace.

They finally arrived at their gate. Eric quickly sat. Emma looked around and and saw a Starbucks. "I'm going to get some coffee." She said as she turned to walk away. She felt Eric's cold hand on her wrist stopping her from walking. "What?" She asked turning back to meet his deep blue eyes.

"Stay here. You can order something once we are on the plane." Eric said his grip tightening slightly.

Emma winced from the pain but she kept herself under control so her magic wouldn't react. She noticed people watching them now. "Fine." She said yanking her wrist away from him quickly. Emma sat next to Eric and the people watching them slowly began to return their attention back to what they were doing. Emma was annoyed then because she knew what they were all thinking.

It was the same thing she would have thought only a few weeks ago before she met Eric. She was angry at them because she knew they assumed she was just some young fangbanger who was sucked into the Vampire world but that wasn't anything close to the truth. Eric may have been a mean and aggressive vampire when she met him but she knew there was much more to him now. Emma wasn't thinking her and Eric were going to get married or if there was even going to be anything there after Emma solved all her problems.

Eric noticed Emma was deep in thought suddenly. "Are you okay?" He asked as he handed her her ticket. Emma studied him and she noticed his whole face seemed to change when he asked her. She realized he was concerned about her and she forgot about him acting possessive only a few seconds earlier.

"I'm fine."She answered him hoping he believed her because she wasn't sure she believed herself.

"Your seat is next to the coffin where I'll be staying. The sun is probably going to rise about an hour after take off so it'll be daylight when we land." He said glancing up at the clock on the wall. "Theres a limo and it'll take us to warehouse location until the night falls." He explained to her. She nodded that she understood him. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked noting her silence as something not good. Eric had realized Emma enjoyed speaking her mind especially when it had to do with disagreeing with him. He didn't like her not saying anything.

Emma shrugged. "I'm just thinking about Edith and what she said." She lied to him. She knew Eric couldn't read her mind but he could sense her feelings and thoughts.

He moved her face with his hand and forced her to make eye contact with him. His thumb softly rubbed her jawline and chin. "I know that isn't the truth but I just want to make sure you realize you have nothing to worry about when I'm with you." He said as he leaned closer to her. "I promise." His voice was powerful and sent chills through her body. His lips touched her cheek lightly before he seemed to return to his normal self and continued showing he was still slightly annoyed with their current situation.

Emma decided to turn her attention to watching the people walking around her but she couldn't ignore the fact that Eric's hand remained on her knee, holding tightly to protect her from everything around them. His thumb rubbed slightly leaving a cool feeling on her knee. Eric's phone began to ring and he answered it quickly. He walked away from Emma as he spoke into the phone. She watched him knowing whatever he was saying wasn't good. His body language changed before he hung up. He returned to his seat next to her. "So apparently the Magister has decided to make Bill the King of Louisiana." He said softly so no one around them could hear.

Emma knew Eric was unhappy with this decision but she wasn't sure why. She knew Eric didn't want to be the King. He liked being a sheriff because he could focus on his businesses and not worry about the vampires in Louisana. Emma just wondered why making Bill the king would change anything or make him upset. She didn't know Bill very well but he seemed like a decent guy, plus he was with Sookie and Sookie was a good person.

Emma decided to not dwell on it Bill and Sookie. "Well I guess that just further proves that destiny and fate aren't always as promised as we thought then, huh." Emma said to him but she was mostly thinking about herself. She was the Rector like it was predicted but she wasn't a very powerful witch. At least she didn't think she was.

"We'll see if things change once we're back home." He said just as the announcement for their flight went off.

Emma thought of the word home as they walked to get on the plane. She wasn't sure where her home was but she did know Eric had said _we _meaning both of them. She couldn't stop the thoughts of her and Eric and what exactly was going on between them. She didn't want to admit to him or herself but she knew once this was all done she wanted to go back home. She wanted to feel completely safe and happy. The only place she knew that did that for her was Boston but she wasn't sure if that was her home still.

Relief swept through Emma's mind as the plane finally landed. She watched carefully as crew members removed Eric's coffin from the plane. Eric had assured her Anubis was the safest way to fly but Emma wasn't willing to take any chances. She followed along with Eric's coffin until they got to a limo.

She sat quietly in the back as she watched Boston fly past her eyes. She had been driving to the airport only a few weeks ago and now everything in her life had changed. She wasn't that girl who hated Vampires and wanted to protect the Witches. Vampires weren't her favorite creatures but but she knew they could be trusted. She realized the people who had raised her her whole life weren't being honest with her. There was a lot in her life that she didn't know about and she wanted to understand all of it. She wouldn't settle for anything less than the truth now. She needed it.

The limo pulled into the warehouse where Emma had to wait for the sun to set. Emma thought about trying to sleep but there was too much going on in her mind. She closed her eyes and decided to just relax but her cell phone began to ring. She pulled it out and saw Ethan's name on the screen. She didn't want to answer but she knew if she didnt the Witches would wonder about her. "Hey, whats going on?" She asked hoping her voice sounded casual.

"Where are you?" Ethan's voice was angry and worried. "We went looking for you at the house. It was sealed off and Buddy was inside but you weren't." He told her.

"I'm helping Eric with Vampire business." She lied to him. Emma hated lying to Ethan. He had taught her so much and been there for her through everything but recently she felt like he was a complete stranger. "Why are you guys even looking for me?" She questioned.

She heard Ethan sigh deeply from the other side of the phone. "Emma, theres a lot about your past that you don't know. There are certain reasons we kept you from being adopted by another Witch family after your parents died and we raised you in the council." Emma was glad to at least be hearing some sort of truth from him. "We had to protect you and we need to protect you now. You need to come back or you could be in great danger." He told her. Emma was surprised by that. She didn't know who he could protect her from. She knew if someone was after her then they would find her.

Emma began to think maybe he was lying. Maybe he just wanted to scare her and then she'd return home, to Boston. She quickly shook that thought from her mind. She couldn't think of things so negatively. Emma felt something in her relax then. "I'm already in Boston. I'll be at the council house later tonight." She said before hanging up the phone. She checked the time and knew the Sun would be gone within a few hours time. She knew then her and Eric could finally learn the truth about herself.

She laid herself across the the seats in the limo. Her eyes felt suddenly heavy and she knew she was exhausted. Her mind emptied and she fell into a deep sleep.

_Emma opened her eyes. She felt confused but quickly realized she was back at her parents house in California. Emma was sitting on the couch and kelly was sitting next to her. There was still light outside that shone in through the windows. Emma could feel the sun on her skin even though she knew what she was seeing wasn't her actually being there._

_James was pacing around the living room and Kelly was watching him intently. "I knew this was all a bad idea. I never wanted to get involved with them. We can't trust them and now they've done something to her." Kelly said as tears were streaming down her face. _

_"They brought her back. Thats all. I told you it was possible and it was safe. We knew from the beginning she was going to be strong." He argued with her. "We have to tell them. She can be trained properly with them and then we never have to worry about the Vampires again. They're our only threat." He stopped walking and stood in front of Kelly. "If they find out about her before we tell them then they'll kill us." He reminded her. _

_Kelly shook her head aggressively. "I won't do it...not again. We put her in danger before. It was our fault she died...its our fault Sophie-Anne even knew about her and that false prophecy. I won't put her in that situation again._

Emma sat up as she felt air enter her lungs suddenly. She began to cough before she was able to steady her breathing. She climbed out the limo and walked over to the large window of the warehouse. Emma stared out as the sun slowly sank in the sky and was soon gone.


	17. Back Home

**A/N:**

I rushed to write this before the new episode of True Blood tonight. So I hope all you guys like it and review. Please & Thank you!

* * *

Emma watched as the sky was finally dark completely. She turned to the limo and saw the door open. Eric stepped out looking refreshed from his rest. "How was the rest of the flight?" He asked casually as he walked over to her. Emma turned back to the window after shrugging at his question. She didn't care to put more effort into answering him. She had too much on her mind. She felt him standing next to her within seconds. "Why are you mad at me now?" He asked as his hand rested gently on her hip.

Emma wasn't sure why Eric was so nice at times, even caring loving she might say, and other times he was the mean, cold-hearted Vampire she first met at Fangtasia. She knew vampires had problems with their emotions but she didn't completely understand Eric's. "It has nothing to do with you." She turned around to face him now. She stared into his eyes. She felt like looking right into the ocean when she looked into them. It reminded her of Boston and she felt relaxed. "We _have_ to go to the council. I think you were right about them." She admitted to him.

"I'm sure they'll answer any questions you have. You have no reason to worry." He said getting closer to her now. "I promised to protect and I don't plan on changing that." He reminded her. Emma smiled at him. She reached her hand up and touched his face softly. She'd never get used to how cold his skin was compared to hers. She brought his face down to hers slowly before placing her lips on his. She felt a chill go through her body from his cold mouth but she enjoyed it. Eric moved his mouth slightly to deepen their kiss. Emma felt her tongue run along his fangs but she didn't let it scare her. She had to admit a part of her liked it even if it wasn't 'normal'.

Emma pulled away slowly. "I know." She whispered softly to him. Her forehead rested against Eric's for a few seconds as she breathed in his smell. She thought vampires didn't smell like anything unless they wore cologne but she could smell him. His skin smelled refreshing and airy, almost like a breeze over the water. She could stand there all day breathing in his smell. She took a step back as she reminded herself about why they were there. "We should go now." She said.

They walked over to a car that was next to the limo. Emma was surprised someone had dropped it off before their plane had even landed. She didn't know if it was because Eric was a vampire or if he just had that much money but he was able to get everything he wanted whenever he wanted. They climbed in together at the same time. Emma liked sitting in the car with Eric. Over the last few days she had grown used to sitting with him as she looked out the window. She was going to miss that once they were done and returned back to their normal lives.

They both remained silent for the ride except when Emma told Eric which direction to go in to get to the council housing buildings. Eric hadn't been to Boston in the last few decades and had no idea where the witches were living. Emma didn't explain to him that he wouldn't have known anyway because it was closely guarded and very few non-witches knew how to locate the council house.

Eric turned from the main road and the car drove onto a dirt covered road into a forest. "Are you sure this is right?" Eric asked as they continued driving and it seemed to get darker around them. Emma nodded as a settling feeling took over her stomach as she watched the familiar landscape. They drove, going through curves and turns on what seemed like a never ending road until a large white house finally came into the view. Eric stopped driving. "So this is where all the witches of Boston live?" He asked examining it as he turned off the car

"No." Emma answered quickly as she unbuckled her seat belt. Excitement was pumping through her body. "Only training witches live here and the council. There are some kids that live here because their parents can't take care of them." She explained to him. She knew she wasn't allowed to tell him but she trusted him. "I grew up here too but thats because I didn't have parents, obviously."

The house was large and would easily attract attention but it was built far into the land that most people didn't know it even existed. People had sometimes stumbled upon it when traveling through the forest or trying to find camping ground but they always just assumed it was an old mansion. The witches had convinced people it was just a house that was never knocked down when Boston grew into the large city that it is. They had a harder time explaining the kids running around the area but people never questioned too much and left quickly.

Emma and Eric slowly walked up the long length of grass that separated it from the dirt road. Eric looked around studying the land. He noticed a large pond located to one side where a few children where playing in the water. There was also a tire swing that was moving in the wind even though no one was on it. A few of the kids stopped and watched them as they walked. Emma waved to them and they waved back quickly when they realized who she was.

Knocking on the door wasn't something Emma ever did. She knew it wouldn't be locked if she tried to open it anyway. There was a spell that kept it locked except for when witches tried to open the door. She invited Eric in and he followed close behind her. Emma could tell Eric was uncomfortable knowing he was surrounded by so many witches. Witches had gained a reputation of not being friendly, especially to Vampires, but all the witches here weren't like that.

Emma walked into the main room and saw Ethan sitting at a table eating quietly. He looked up at her and he smiled instantly. Emma noticed the uncomfortable look flash across his face when he saw Eric. "I was beginning to think you were never going to come back home." He got up from his spot and hugged her before he returned to his seat. "Its really good to finally see you, here, back at home where you belong." He added hoping to make her feel better.

"Well I guess I couldn't stay away forever." Emma forced a smile. She suddenly felt Eric's hand gently on her shoulder. She noticed the uncomfortable look pass across Ethan's face again.

Ethan cleared his throat. "Well, I'm sure you're here to talk about everything but most of the council is out on business. They should be back at any moment." He explained quickly. "I stayed because I knew you were coming and I wanted to see you as soon as I could." He added.

"Alright, we'll just wait upstairs for now." Emma turned and walked out the room with Eric following behind her. She grabbed Eric's hand and they walked to the stair case. The walls were covered in pictures of past council members. Emma looked at the pictures and felt relaxed because she knew everything around her. She didn't feel like she had to worry about anything any more.

"There seems to be a large amount of children here." Eric said as two small boys came running down the stairs pushing past them.

Emma laughed at the slightly worried look on Eric's face. "I told you the children are here when their parents are away on business. What do you think witches do all the time to make money?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him. "But you shouldn't be too worried. These kids aren't even trained properly and don't understand how to their magic to hurt others yet." She explained to him as they stopped walking and were now in front of her bedroom door.

"I'm not worried about them." Eric responded quickly to her.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I can feel that you are just by touching you." She reminded him. "You can't keep any secrets from me any more Eric Northman." She smirked. "Welcome to my home." She said as she opened the door leading to her own private bedroom.

Emma settled herself on her familiar bed. She liked the way the fabric felt underneath her. She wanted to strip herself of her clothes, change in pajamas, and just wrap her comforter around her. She wanted to stay in her room, sleeping and forget about everything else around her but she knew she couldn't. So she sat still on the bed and watched Eric.

He immediately began to examine the surroundings. He noticed a large stack of history books, mostly focused around American history, on the desk that looked worn out and old. He saw a philosophy book that was open with a high lighter sitting on it as if Emma planned on coming back to finish studying whatever she had been reading. He noticed the lack of any decoration on the walls. Eric didn't have his house decorated but he knew it was something humans, especially more modern ones, enjoyed doing.

He saw only one picture frame in the whole room which contained a picture of Emma and her parents, the people she was raised with and not her actual parents. Eric continued to walk around as Emma sat quietly. Emma finally grew tired of the silence. "Is my room less witch-y than you imagined it to be?" She asked as she folded her legs underneath her.

"Well, I was expecting a spell book...Or at least a flying broomstick." Eric told her as he smirked at her. His hand ran across a shelf filled with dvds before he walked over to her. Emma felt the bed shift greatly under his weight as he sat next to her.

Emma began to think of herself when she first met Eric. She would never have been able to believe that he would be with her in her own room. She never would have believed he'd be the one to help her or that he could be the one she truly trusted for some strange unknown reason. Emma tried to push these thoughts out of her mind because she thought Eric could sense them.

Eric moved closer to her on the bed then. Before Emma had a chance to say anything she felt his mouth over hers. Emma knew they should be focusing on other things but she didn't try to push him away. Emma knew Eric was used to having his needs satisfied as he pleased and it had been a while since they slept together.

His tongue forced its way into her mouth but she didn't dare stop him. She felt her body heating up with his aggressive behavior. She grabbed onto his neck and brought him closer to her as their mouths stayed connected to one another. She felt Eric press his rock hard body against hers firmly. His skin was icy cold but that didn't stop her body temperature as it continued to rise. She felt all her worries and questions being drained from her mind as his hands held onto her body. His hands worked their way up her hips to her sides and slowly on her chest. He rubbed her gently as a soft moan escaped her mouth as their lips parted for a moment. Emma felt like she could stay there, in that exact moment just kissing Eric until the end of time and still enjoy it.

Emma heard the clicking noise and knew Eric's fangs were showing now. She kissed him again as she ran her tongue along his fangs. She heard him growl slightly and she knew he was enjoying what she was doing to him. Emma felt a soft poke and realized she had cut her tongue on them. She could taste her blood in her mouth but she didn't let it shift her focus from Eric. He kissed her rougher than he did before as took in the blood that was slowly leaking from her. She moved her hips and pressed them into his. She felt him growing more excited against her.

Suddenly their moment was interrupted when a knock on the door echoed through the room. Emma pulled away from Eric instantly as she seemed to suddenly remember where they were and why they were there.


	18. Interruption

**A/N:**

Hey my readers! Just wanted to say a quick thank you for the reviews & the alerts & everything. I'm glad people like my story! Makes me happy!

Uh, I'm thinking about starting another True Blood story thats Eric related with an OC as the center but not Eric/OC in a romantic way...so let me know if thats something you guys would be interested in. Its just an idea! Please tell me! :D

Review this please! I'd love it. Thank you!

* * *

Suddenly their moment was interrupted when a knock on the door echoed through the room. Emma pulled away from Eric instantly as she seemed to suddenly remember where they were and why they were there. Emma pushed herself away from Eric. She kept her eyes focused on the door so she didn't notice the hurt look that flashed on his face when he realized she was ashamed of what they were about to do. Eric never cared what humans thought of him, especially super natural humans but there was something different with Emma. He cared more about her than he cared about any one in a long time.

"Come in." Emma called as she brushed her hair away from her face hoping that she looked normal even though she could still feel her heart pounding in her chest with excitement. The door swung open.

A little girl with dark brown curly hair walked in. "Emma!" She exclaimed as she ran over to her with a smile on her face. Emma wrapped her arms around the small child. "I thought you werent going to come back anymore." she said looking into her eyes now as her smiled continued to grow.

"I would never leave _you_ especially after what happened to your brother." She reassured her she held onto the little girls hands. "Lily, this is Mister Northman." Emma introduced them hoping the awkward air around them would disappear. Emma could tell Eric was suddenly mad but she didn't know why. She didn't think being around children would bother him.

"Is he a vampire?" Lily whispered softly hoping Eric couldn't here her. Emma nodded. Lily's eyes went wide as she looked at Eric. She saw his fangs showing and felt more fear. "Is he one of the bad ones?" She asked turning her eyes back to Emma. Eric felt himself grow upset instantly. He retracted his fangs. He didn't mind being a threat to anyone, actually that was something he enjoyed greatly. He loved being about to put fear in people with just one look but this girl was nothing more than a child. She didn't deserve to fear anything.

"Dont worry. I promise hes good." Emma told her as she smiled at Eric quickly. "He helped me get back home." She explained to her.

"So, you don't want to drink my blood?" Lily said as she climbed onto the bed and sat closely to Eric. He shook his head unsure how to answer her. "Can I see your fangs again?" She asked but didn't wait for an answer as she continued talking. "I only ever saw one vampires fangs before but that one wasn't good. She killed my brother because she thought he could tell her where our house was." She said quickly. Emma knew it was her fault and she knew it had to be Sophie-Anne that had killed him. Emma felt guilt twisting in her stomach as she thought of the confused reasons Sophie-Anne was out to get her.

"Lily, are all the adults back yet?" Emma interrupted not wanting to think about what was her fault any longer. Lily nodded. "Okay. I'm going to talk to them real quick with Mister Northman." She told her. "But I want you wait up here and tell all the other kids to stay in their rooms for now. When I come back in a few minutes I'll tell all of you all about my trip. Okay?" Lily nodded. "I'll be back soon. Promise." Emma smiled at her. Lily quickly left the room to do as Emma told her.

Emma looked at Eric now. She leaned over and touched her lips to his quickly. "We should go now." She told him as she stood up from the bed. Emma walked to the door when she stopped suddenly. She turned to him as she spoke. "I don't know whats going to happen now but I want you to know that I'm completely grateful for everything you've done to help me." She told him as she patted his chest lightly.

They walked out the room and down the winding staircase and into the main room. The council was all sitting around a table. They looked exactly as they had last time Emma saw them. They were tired and worn out from everything they had gone through recently. They didn't want to fight anymore. They just wanted peace but Emma suddenly had the lurking feeling something was wrong which would explain why they were gone when she arrived.

Emma and Eric sat at the table with them. Emma was surprised by Eric's silence. She knew he was just as interested in finding answers as she was but she didn't expect him to be so respectful of the Witches rules and the way they went about their business. Vampires had a reputation for not being very patient. Emma took a deep breath as she was finally able to ask what had been on her mind for the last few days. "So who is going to finally tell me the truth about everything and what actually happened to me?" She asked.

One of the oldest council members stood up from his seat. "As fate would have it, we don't have time for all of that now." He told her and Emma felt her anger in her instantly rise. "We have a much more pressing matter. The Vampire Magister called us earlier tonight which is why we weren't here." He pressed his lips together as his voice suddenly dropped. Emma could sense the fear wash over the entire table of witches. "He wanted to warn us that Sophie-Anne escaped and they believe she is coming after you along with some of her most loyal followers." He said barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

"So what are we going to do?" Emma asked as all the thoughts of her past quickly emptied out of her mind. She knew if Sophie-Anne came close enough to them Eric could kill her easily. He was much older than her and had much more experience in killing but she wasn't sure if she wanted that. "Are we just going to wait until she shows up?" She asked confused.

Ethan stood up then as the other council member sat. "We are going to wait for her to come to us." He told her. "Shes incredibly strong and none of us could take her out one on one but with all of us together we stand a fighting chance." Emma knew he was right but she didn't understand why Eric couldn't help them. "The problems with Sophie-Anne started a long time ago because of us and we need to fix them, amongst the Witches and we don't want any one else trying to help." He looked at Eric directly for the first time now.

Emma could feel Eric's anger grow next to her. "Uh, I'm not trying to be rude but that's just dumb." Emma stood now. "I'm the Rector, right? I'm supposed to be the one that makes the decisions for us to be safe, right?" She asked but every one remained silent. "If I think Eric can help us then he should be able to." She crossed her arms firmly now. "And there are other people we can get to help if we need it. We don't need to do this alone." She stated.

"The sun is about to rise." A member interrupted whatever else Emma was planning on saying. "Its best Mister Northman finds some sort of ground and we can figure out what exactly we're doing later." He said. The council slowly walked out the room leaving Eric and Emma alone.

"You have got to be kidding me." Emma mumbled to herself. "They want me in charge but won't let me make the choices. This makes no sense." She turned to him now. "I barely made it out alive when I fought Sophie-Anne. How am I supposed to fight her now and whoever else she might bring with her?" She asked but didn't wait for an answer. "What did they mean that the problems were because of them?" She shook her head. "I know I shouldn't trust them." She regretted returning home.

Eric placed his hand gently on hers. "Don't worry. I'm here and I don't care what they say. I'll do whatever I need to do in order to keep you safe."

Emma half-smiled at him. "Thank you." She kissed him gently. She wished they were back in her room, alone and on her bed. She pulled away. "I think we have some place down stairs you can stay for the day." She offered not wanting to get caught up in kissing him.

They walked to the basement. The basement was the only part of the house she hated. It had been built around the same time as the original house so it was extremely old. The witches barely used it so they never bothered to fix it or change it. The stairs were creaky and the pipes leaked and the lights never seemed to stay fully on. She walked over to a door. She tried to open it but it was locked. Emma waved her hand over the door and it swung open. "I'm starting to think you're becoming a show off with your magic." Eric said as he continued to follow closely behind her.

"You think that's showing off?" She smirked at him. "How about this." She stood in the center of the dark, cold room. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She placed her hands against her sides firmly as she felt her mind empty of all thoughts. She imagined the room around her, exactly as it was. She let out another breath as she changed the imagine in her mind then. She focused on the walls not being moist and wet but instead fresh and white. She thought of the floor as being smooth and clean, not crawling with bugs. She focused on there being a coffin in the corner that fit perfectly to Eric's desires.

Emma shook her head as she felt her mind fill again with the normal thoughts she had. She opened her eyes. She felt Eric smiling at her. She turned to face him. "How is that?" She asked motioning to the room around them that looked exactly as she made it in her mind.

"Well, I'm not sure I really understand the purpose of magic now if you're just redecorating." He joked lightly. "What else can you do?" He asked.

"I can do almost anything I want I think. Its hard to explain but I feel like anything is possible if I focus on it enough. But I don't know what to do with it anyway." She admitted to him. "Its powerful. I can feel it in my entire body and I know it wants to come out but I don't know how to make it." She shrugged. "Maybe I'll find out when I have to fight Sophie-Anne." She said sarcastically. She walked over to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow night Mister Northman." She said to him before leaving him in the new room she created.


	19. Truth

**A/N:**

Hey readers! Just wanted to update this story since its been over a week. I haven't had a lot of free time lately because its getting close to finals for the summer semester! Yay! So excited to be done with school for a few weeks. Eeeep!

But anyway, ummm, this chapter has a_ LOT_ of information in it. So pay close attention. I'll try to update again within the next few days but I can't make any promises...I have a HUGE project for school to wok on so that comes first, of course.

And the last chapter didn't receive the usual amount of reviews I get and I'm not complaining but I'm wondering why? It _was_ sort of a filler chapter but just let me know if you don't like the way the story is going or if you don't like the pace or whatever. Please! I would really really appreciate it! Honest. :) :)

* * *

Emma woke up when she felt someone shaking her gently. She turned over in her bed as she felt the sun shinning brightly on her face. She opened her eyes and looked at Lily sitting on the bed. "Do you want breakfast?" She asked holding a bowl of cereal in her hands with a smile on her face.

Emma grabbed it from her. "Thank you." She said sitting up fully. "How long was I sleeping?" She asked trying to find her cell phone to look for the time.

"Its only 10." Lily answered as she pulled her feet underneath her body. She moved closer to Emma. "The council is all down stairs. They want to talk to you about everything but I thought you might want to eat first." She offered. Emma smiled appreciatively at her. "So where is the big vampire sleeping?" Lily asked barely above a whisper.

Emma took a bite from the cereal. "Don't worry about it." She answered her knowing it was better the children didn't go looking for him. The children were strickly forbidden from associating with other super natural creatures, especially Vampires and Werewoles. Eric was the first Vampire almost all of them had actually seen in person. Emma took another large bite from the bowl.

She was surprised by how hungry she was but then realized she couldn't remember the last time she ate. Spending over a week alone with a vampire can do that. She also knew her sleep schedule was completely off. She felt herself becoming tired during the day and needing no sleep during the night. She set the bowl on the table next to her bed. "I'm going to get changed and then do down stairs. Why don't you go and see how the other kids are doing for now?" She asked as she climbed out of her bed. Lily jumped off the bed and ran out the room.

Emma walked over to her closet and pulled out clothes. She put on a pair of shorts along with a dark red fitted t shirt. The color reminded her of blood instantly which also reminded her if Eric. She smiled to herself. She put her hair into a loose bun on her head as she examined her neck. She was happy there were no bite marks on her neck but she still hated seeing the scar on her neck. She decided to leave her hair down before joining the council in the main area.

She stood at the head of the table, not wanting to sit with them just yet. "So are we going to talk about what happened to me or about Sophie-Anne?" She asked crossing her arms firmly.

Ethan stood up from across the long table. "Emma, theres a reason we wanted to speak to you during the day. We need to make sure that everything we say here is kept between us and only us. We need to make sure the vampire never finds out about this." He told her firmly.

Emma rolled her eyes. "He has a name." She reminded him, hating the way the Witches acted about Eric.

Another woman, Bethany, stood up now. "Emma, we know you and Eric have a different personal relationship and we understand Eric has helped you a great deal but our goal is protect the Witches and only them. We need you to agree to that at all costs." She said to her.

"Yeah, I know." Emma said looking away from them. She knew she had to do whatever she could to protect them. She had been raised to do that but the Witches didn't understand how much she cared for Eric. He had done so much to help her and she was grateful to him in ways they couldn't understand. Emma trusted Eric. He wouldn't hurt her or them.

Ethan began speaking again. "Emma, the reason we kept all this information from you was to protect you and only that reason." He started. "The people you grew up believing are your parents aren't your parents. They did die when you were young because they were protecting you. The people you met in California are your real parents but we took you from them for a reason." He admitted to her.

"Well, I already knew all of that." Emma stated wishing they would explain the rest.

Ethan cleared his throat. "When your real mother was pregnant with you, she said you felt different than any other baby. Your mom had a few miscarriages before and she knew you were going to be special. When you were born, the Rector examined you and said you were destined to be powerful beyond what any of us could imagine. We were happy and so were your parents." He said with a small smile on this face. His face changed suddenly when he began talking. "But your parents wanted to know if you, as they believed, were a necromancer. They thought they could kill you and you'd come back." He said shaking his head.

"But I did die and then come back." Emma said softly. She wasn't exactly sure what a necromancer was. She had never heard the word before.

Bethany stood up now. "Yes, thats exactly what happened but it wasn't what they wanted. When you revealed their plans we quickly denied the idea. Necromancy is something we do not involve ourselves with anymore. Its forbidden." She said as a dark look came across her face. Emma wanted more explanation but before she could ask Bethany continued. "So we split into two groups...Emma you have to understand, covens that practice necromancy are highly dangerous and work with deep, evil, black magic. They wanted a way to control the dead, especially Vampires. We couldn't allow that into our council." She shook her head violently as she spoke.

"Thats why we aren't allowed to be around Vampires? Your worried about a Witch turning out to have necromancer powers?" She asked.

"Yes, thats exactly why." Ethan answered but continued. "Your parents lied to Sophie-Anne about you so your death would look like an accident to us." Ethan told her.

"Wait...you mean the whole thing about the prophecy and destiny wasn't true?" Emma asked feeling her stomach drop. "Everything about Eric and me...what was that about?"

"It was all lies. Eric just fit into it because he was the only vampire that Sophie-Anne felt threatened by, so they used him. We found out you drowned but you didn't actually drown because it was a set up. After you were pronounced dead and stayed dead, we forced your parents along with the ones who agreed with them to leave." Ethan explained to her.

Bethany walked over to her. "But something changed. Something happened and you were alive suddenly...it took years but it happened and we didn't know why. So we didn't tell your parents and we kept you a secret this whole time." She explained. "Now that your parents know about you...well we don't know what they plan on doing but we'll keep you safe as long as we can." She admitted.

"Keep me safe?" Emma said louder than she intended. "You won't even let me get help from Eric to fight Sophie-Anne and her crazy followers. You lied to me my entire life about my childhood and if it wasn't for me finding out on my own...well I'd probably not know still!" She yelled walking away from them. "I was made Rector which means when I'm here _we_ do what _I_ say and _I_ think we could use all the help we can get!" She walked out the room and ran out the front door.

She didn't know what she was doing but something was pulling her towards the large pond off to the side of the house. She walked over to it. It was perfectly still. She looked around and couldn't see any one around. She kneeled in front of it. She placed her hands in the water and closed her eyes. "Help me...someone please." She whispered to herself as she felt her tears building in her eyes. She closed them tighter now.

Emma felt a soft shock go through her body suddenly. She pulled her hands away from the water then. She looked down and saw the water was moving now. She stood up and took a step back. The water began to bubble and it was changing color. It was no longer clear but instead a deep green.

She saw a head began to come out the water, followed by more in the back ground. Once the face fully emerged Emma recognized it quickly as Edith. "How the hell did that happen?" She asked taking a step towards her. Edith stepped out from the pond. "Is it really you?" She asked reaching out to touch her.

Edith smiled. "Of course its me. You called us, did you not?" She asked motioning to the people behind her.

"You're all fairies?" She asked looking at them. Edith nodded. "I don't understand...I didn't mean to call you or whatever I did." She shook her head confused.

"Emma, you helped me when no one else would. I'm here to help you and your coven whenever you need. Because of Godric's blood we're bonded together for life. You can always call on me when you need me and I can do the same for you. Maybe that's why you saved me." She said softly.

"Well, follow me then I guess." Emma said directing them towards the house. She wasn't exactly sure what else to do. She brought them into the living room and told them to wait there. Emma walked back to where the council was.

"Are you done being upset with us?" Bethany asked taking a step towards her.

"No." Emma answered sharply and she saw Ethan's face drop. "But I found us some help...kind of." Emma said quickly. She explained about Edith and her water fairy abilities. Even though the Witches were sure that untrained fairies wouldn't be much help, Emma insisted on them staying. "You have no idea how many vampires are going to show up here or how strong they are going to be. We can use every ounce of help that is offered to us." She said firmly. She refused to let the council tell her what to do any longer.

Ethan took a step towards her. "They could be in serious danger Emma." He warned her.

"Excuse me." Edith's small voice suddenly came from behind Emma. "We are all fully aware of what danger awaits us but lets all be honest. Since Vampires have come out the coffin, all our lives have gotten worse. They are popular and supported by humans. If we don't stick together now and help one another, then the Vampires could take over all the super naturals." Edith reasoned with them. Emma didn't know if that was exactly true but she let Edith continue speaking. "If we don't start fighting now, when will we?" She asked simply.

"I think shes right." A male witch said from the back. "We can't have the entire council wiped out. What will everyone do if that happens?" He said and Emma finally realized the seriousness of their situation. If all the council members did die, what _would_ happen to everyone? What would happen to the children? They wouldn't be safe.

"Fine. We'll use the help." Ethan finally said as other members nodded in agreement.

Emma felt her body growing nervous as she knew Sophie-Anne would most likely show up that night. She recalled their previous fight over and over in her mind hoping to learn from it. She wanted to used every one of her weaknesses to her advantage. Emma looked out the window and saw it was beginning to grow dark.

She walked up the stairs. "Lily, come here." She called to the small girl. Emma got down on her knee in front of her. "I need you to listen to me, okay?" She asked and Lily nodded. "No matter what happens do not let any of the kids out the room. Okay? Do not let anyone in either. I'll come get you guys but if I don't...stay in until its day light. Then you guys can come out. Understand?" She asked and Lily nodded as her eyes began to water.

"Emma, I don't want you to get hurt." She said burying her face in Emma's shoulder. "Don't leave us alone again." She cried louder.

"I promise you guys will be safe." Emma said hugging her. She ushered all the children and the much older council members into the attic of the house. She closed the door. Emma let out a long breath. She placed her hands on the door and waited a few seconds. Suddenly the door disappeared. "Good." Emma said proud of herself. She wasn't sure that would work but she was glad it did.

Emma looked out the window and it was completely dark now.

* * *

**A/N:**

So I got the necromancy part from the show, obviously. I was not originally planning on having it in the story but it works pretty well for the next part of the story. So yeah...I stole that from the show.

Review!


	20. SophieAnne Returns

**A/N:**

So I was really really really excited to write this chapter! I rewrote it probably 3 or 4 times before finally settling on how it is now. Please let me know what you guys think about it. It would mean soooo much to me! Please! I think this is my favorite chapter from the entire story so far. :D

And on another note, I started a new story. So go read and review if you haven't yet! I'll add the summary so you can get an idea of what it is.

**After her parents are killed as a baby, Nora is raised by Eric and Pam but Eric sends her away for school. Nora returns home to find out the truth about herself & what type of creature she is but Eric isn't willing to help her find out anything. Sookie immediately sees Nora as only a trouble maker when she takes an interest in Jason. Tommy is happy he finally found someone who he can relate too. Set after season 3.**

* * *

Emma thought of Eric still in the basement. She knew he had to be awake and he would want to know the truth about everything. Emma imagined the basement and she felt her whole body shake. She felt like she was falling through the floor quickly. She opened her eyes and saw Eric standing against the wall.

"Well, that's new." He said looking at her strangely now. "Since when can you teleport?" He asked taking a step towards her.

Emma felt a small smile on her face. "I've been practicing a few different things." She shrugged. Eric walked over to her. Emma noticed blood by his ears and nose. "What happened?" She asked running her fingers along the blood above his lips.

"I had trouble sleeping. Its not a problem." He assured her quickly. He grabbed her hand and brought it away from his face. "Did you talk to the council?" He asked looking down at her.

She suddenly felt small with him watching her. Emma nodded her head. She thought of how she needed to protect to the Witches. She knew they didn't want Eric knowing about her completely but she didn't know if it was a good thing or bad thing. Emma didn't want to lie to him but she couldn't tell him the truth, could she? Eric had been the one to tell her to _trust_ the council. They were only there because of him.

She decided on not answering his question completely. She wrapped her arms around his hard, cold torso. "Its a long story." She said into his chest. She didn't want to look him in the eyes. She couldn't do that. She felt his arms wrap about her. She felt safe there with him. They stayed like that for only a few seconds but Emma wished she could stay with him, like that, for forever.

Emma took a step back. "I got help from Edith and her water nymph friends. I don't know how strong they are but its better than nothing." She explained to him as she began to walk towards the stairs. They were at the top when she turned to Eric. She placed her hand gently on his chest. "Let me take care of her." She said firmly to him. "I have to do it on my own and I know I can. I don't want any help with her." She said knowing he wanted to object but she wouldn't allow it.

He nodded in agreement but Emma knew he wasn't happy about he request. Her and Eric walked up and saw the Witches and Fairies all standing waiting. "She's here." Edith said motioning to the door. Emma knew they were safe in the house. The vampires couldn't get inside but she wasn't planning on hiding any longer. She wanted to fight Sophie-Anne and be done with her. One of them was definitely going to be dead by the morning, Emma was just hoping it wouldn't be her.

"Let's go." Emma said suddenly feeling more confident than she had earlier. She walked ahead of everyone as they followed behind her. She walked to the door and it swung open on its own. Sophie-Anne was standing there along with a large group of Vampires. The Witches and Fairies easily out numbered the Vampires but the Vampires were much stronger and better trained when it came to fighting. Emma exhaled as she stepped outside the house, leaving herself completely open to attack. "We're ready." Emma said loudly to Sophie-Anne and instantly the Vampires flew towards the large group of Fairies and Witches.

Emma felt one Vampire grab her quickly. She held onto him as she felt his skin burning under hers as if she was made of silver. He screamed but she continued to hold onto him. His seemed to be melting under her touch. Emma felt herself growing excited by knowing what she was doing and was too distracted to notice Sophie-Anne coming towards her.

Suddenly something crashed into her and the Vampire she was burning was running as he slowly began to heal. Emma turned and made eye contact with Sophie-Anne. "I'm glad I'm finally going to be able to kill you." She said taking a step towards Emma with a large smile on her face.

Emma smirked. "Keep holding onto that idea because it's not going to happen." She ran full speed at her but Sophie-Anne was too quick. She felt her strong vampire fist connect with Emma's face. She felt her nose pounding with pain but she couldn't let it distract her from what she had to do. She needed to concentrate all her energy on magic. She held her hands up to Sophie-Anne as a gush of wind flew from them and Sophie-Anne went flying through the air and landed on the grass a few feet from Emma.

Sophie-Anne pushed herself off the ground. "Well, I see you got stronger. Must be all that delicious viking vampire blood you've been drinking but I have to admit I'm not surprised." She said laughing. She ran towards Emma again, not giving Emma enough time to recover. Sophie-Anne jumped on her and pushed her into the ground.

"Eric does love to fuck the innocent super natural creatures who don't understand their abilities." Sophie-Anne taunted her but Emma ignored her words. Sophie-Anne wrapped her hands around her throat.

Emma grabbed onto her hands and burned her skin. Sophie-Anne jumped off of her. "I'm going to fucking kill you." Emma said as she instantly appeared in front of Sophie-Anne. Sophie-Anne was shocked by the instant appearance of her. Emma used this to her advantage and quickly brought her fist to connect with her face. Sophie-Anne fell back a few steps and Emma hit her again.

Sophie-Anne recovered quicker than the last time. She grabbed Emma and threw her across the ground like she was doll. Emma felt her stomach being pushed into her throat as pain went through her body. She tried to even her breathing but Sophie-Anne didn't give her time. She grabbed her from the back of her head. Emma screamed out in pain as Sophie-Anne lifted her by her hair and threw her body harder this time. Emma landed on a rock and she felt something stabbing into her side. She looked down and saw blood dripping from her shirt as well as the blood dripping down her face. She felt her mind losing control of everything around her.

Emma felt something inside her growing. She shook her head trying to keep her mind in the present but it wouldn't allow it. Her mind was pulling her and she couldn't stop it. She felt herself being ripped away.

_Emma looked up and saw her parents, her real parents, watching. She looked around and saw she didn't know where she was. She tried to move but her body wouldn't respond. She could only turn her head. She looked like she was in a crib but it didn't make sense to her. She wasn't a baby, not anymore. She didn't know what was going on in her mind. _

"_Shes going to be so strong." Her mother said rubbing her face gently with her hand. _

"_Shes going to help us gain respect from those awful Vampires." Her fathers voice said. "She will be able to show them who is the one in control. We haven't had a witch that could make them do as we pleased for too long." He smiled widely while looking at Emma. "I can't wait. _

_Emma tried to talk but no words came out. Only sounds that made no sense. Then her parents faces began to fade. Emma closed her eyes and she felt her mind stop spinning. _

She felt a sharp pain in her stomach as Sophie-Anne's foot connected with the wound. "Now, I'm certain you'll be the one who will be dead." Sophie-Anne said leaning close to her. Sophie-Anne raised her foot and brought it down against her again. Emma felt her heel pierce her side in the already bleeding hole. Emma began to cough and blood was coming from her mouth. "Its such a shame I have to let your precious blood go to waste because it does taste so sweet but I'll just feed off all your friends later." Sophie-Anne said laughing.

Emma turned her head. She felt herself growing weak and the last thing she wanted to see was Sophie-Anne. She didn't want that to be what she had burned in her mind before she passed out or died. She saw blood surrounding her now. She saw Witches, the witches who had raised her and taught her, covered in blood with broken looks on their faces. She saw Fairies on the ground in pain or dying as Vampires were sucking their blood out of them. She saw Vampires on the ground being slowly being beaten down and some of them were even dead it seemed like. Emma wanted to close her eyes and forget everything about her but she couldn't. Something forced her to keep her eyes open.

She turned her face slowly and Eric's face. She saw him looking at her. He was standing in the middle of all the fighting, his gaze fixed on her like nothing was happening around him. She saw how hurt and upset he looked at that moment. Emma knew he wants to run over and save her and for a moment Emma wished more than anything he would but he didn't. He remained still, watching her intently. She felt something in her growing stronger then. It rising in her stomach and moving to her mind and everything in her changed.

She had told Eric to let her handle Sophie-Anne on her own and he wasn't doing anything to help her. Any other person would be angry because she obviously needed help but Eric listened to her. She felt a small bit of power over him in that moment. She finally turned her eyes back to Sophie-Anne who was smiling at her. "You're wrong." Emma said before spitting more blood out of her mouth.

"I think you misunderstood whats happening." Sophie-Anne mocked leaning close to her. "No one is going to save you, not even Eric. He's just standing there watching because he doesn't care." Sophie-Anne laughed.

"You're wrong." Emma said as her power continued to grow. If she kept Sophie-Anne talking a for a few more seconds then her power would be strong enough to use.

"I'm afraid you don't really know what weakness is." Sophie-Anne pushed her hand against Emma's wound in her side. Emma winced in pain but it wasn't hurting as bad as it did before. "There, how does that feel? Don't worry because it'll be over soon and you'll be dead." She smiled. "Now, the question is should I kill you instantly or watch you die slowly?" She asked.

Emma smirked. "You should have killed me instantly because now I'm going to kill you." Emma said as she felt everything around her fading. It was like nothing else existed except them, right there, at that exact moment. Emma reached over and grabbed Sophie-Anne. "You're going to do exactly as I say now." She smashed her face into the rocks on the ground. "Do you understand that?" Emma asked her as Sophie-Anne nodded her head slowly. Emma's voice came out deeper than normal. It seemed to bounce in the air around them.

Sophie-Anne's eyes widened as she realized Emma was controlling her. "Now you get to feel like the weak one." Emma was enjoying the power she had over her. Emma managed to drag her body over Sophie-Anne. "Should I kill you instantly or watch you die slowly?" Emma asked mocking Sophie-Anne. "What do you think?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Slowly." Sophie-Anne said against her will then. Her face looked scared beyond anything Emma had ever seen before.

"Are you hungry?" Emma asked leaning closer to her as her blood was dripping from her mouth and face, getting closer to Sophie-Anne's mouth. Sophie-Anne's head nodded. Emma saw blood tears coming from her eyes then as she Sophie-Anne realized she was going to die. "Well, even though you have been so awful to me I guess I'll let you drink from me. How does that sound?" Emma asked as she lift her wrist.

There was a faint clicking noise and Sophie-Anne's fangs were showing. Emma placed her wrist against them and they punctured her skin. "Drink up. I don't want you to die with an empty stomach. That would just be cruel." Emma ordered her as Sophie-Anne began to suck and Emma felt the blood flowing from he wrist into the vampires mouth. Emma pulled her wrist away. "All done." Emma said as she felt herself growing weak instantly. She released her hold on Sophie-Anne but it didn't matter. It was too late for Sophie-Anne to try to do anything. She began coughing and blood was coming from her mouth.

Emma stood herself up and began to walk away. She didn't need to watch her die. She looked at the Vampires still fighting the Witches. She turned towards the woods and closed her eyes. She pulled all the power that was left in her at that moment. Everything around her went quiet as she concentrated with everything that was left. She lifted her hands as branches from the trees flew in the air. Emma looked at Eric. Their eyes locked as Emma forced him to the ground. The branches pierced into the the remaining standing Vampires. All their bodies instantly turning to bloody, sloppy, piles around the witches and fairies.

Emma let go of her Eric with her mind then. He stood up and began to walk over to her. Emma felt all her energy instantly drain and she couldn't stay standing any longer.

* * *

**A/N:**

I wanted to say that writing this story has been so great for me. I really really appreciate all the reviews I've gotten for this story. It means the world to me. Obviously this story is coming to an end now and I just wanted to let you guys know how much I adore my readers. Every single review really does mean so much to me. Its amazing that you guys take the time to read to my story & then review it. So yeah...just THANK YOU SO MUCH!

So there is going to probably be 2 to 4 more chapters before the story officially ends.


	21. Healing

**A/N: **

**So I was planning on publishing this earlier but I forgot & I've been so busy plus my birthday is Saturday! Woo! I'm going to be 21! Soo excited about that. Haha. But anyway, so here is the next chapter. I don't remember what my story is rated but this chapter is defintely rated M...so if you don't wanna read it, then I'd suggest only reading the first half & completely skipping the rest. But yeah...whatever. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**AND **

**If you haven't checked it out yet, I started a new story. So CHECK IT OUT! **

**Thanks. **

**:)**

* * *

It was dark outside but the lights from the house lit up the area around them. There was blood staining the grass all around everyone. Witches and Fairies were slowly walking towards the house. They had wounds on their bodies that had blood pouring from them. Eric couldn't keep his fangs from showing with the smell of blood arousing the animal in him.

Eric lifted Emma off the floor. Her face looked pale. She looked like she was dead already but he knew she wasn't. He could feel it in him that she was still alive. They were bonded through their blood in a way he'd never been bonded with any human before. He walked slowly over to the house. He felt Emma stir slightly in his arms.

Ethan walked over to Eric. "Follow me." He told him as he walked to a part of the house Eric hadn't seen before. They walked into a dark hall way and Ethan tapped the wall. It swung open and revealed a bright room. There were lights all over the ceiling and white curtains covered the windows. There were beds around the room. "Put her here." Ethan ordered walking over to the bed furthest from the window. "She seems to have lost a lot of blood." Ethan said to Eric.

"I can help her." Eric said knowing all he had to do was give her his own blood.

"I know but you have to understand it is against our beliefs to drink Vampire blood, even in the worst situations. Thats why a witch only drinks Vampire blood once every ten years. That is why Emma is so precious to us." He explained to him. "I already know Emma drank your blood before but if the other Witches found out she could be asked to leave, even if she is the Rector." He told him.

"So what are we supposed to do? Let her die?" Eric asked angrily.

"Emma is so special to us, to me and I won't let her die. Thats why I brought you here. You'll have to give her your blood or else she will die but we can't let anyone know about it." He told him softly. "This room is protected and only I know how to get in and out. So you'll be safe here for the next day or so until Emma heals fully. Then you both can come out." Ethan said walking towards the door.

"Wait." Eric tuned to him but Ethan had already disappeared out the door. Eric walked over to it quickly but the door vanished. He looked around the room as the windows began to disappear and instantly the room was light proof. He really was going to be stuck in here now. He turned back to Emma and she stirred slightly again. He walked over to her. Her eyes opened but then closed quickly. Eric sat on the bed. "Don't worry. You're going to be fine." Eric said as he felt his fangs click out. He bit into his wrist and placed it against Emma's mouth.

"You're safe now. I promise." He said as her mouth slowly began drinking from him. He pulled away after a few moments. He looked at Emma's blood stained clothes. He lifted her shirt and saw the large wound in her side. Her ribs were already bruised even though the injuries had just happened. He felt anger in him as he looked at how badly she was hurt. He never felt this angry about seeing someone in pain before. He hated to admit it, but his strong feelings about Emma were beginning to scare him.

* * *

_Emma opened her eyes and saw the sky right above her. The sun was shining brightly and her skin felt hot underneath it. She sat up and her body felt better than it had ever felt in her whole life. She stood up from the ground and looked towards the house. She could see the witches inside all talking and laughing with one another. She began to walk over to them when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and pulled her away._

_She turned a meet a pair of ocean deep blue eyes. "Where are you going?" Eric's smooth voice asked her as she got closer to his skin._

_"What are you doing outside?" She asked looking around with worry._

_"The sun doesn't bother me anymore." Eric said taking a step towards her. "Not since I've been with you." He told her softly into her ear. He kissed her ea softly and then her jaw. His lips slowly moved down her face to her neck. Emma felt her knees grow weak but Eric held her in her place. His teeth scraped against her neck and Emma realized she couldn't feel his fangs._

_She pushed away from him. He looked at her confused. "Is something wrong, love?" He asked sweetly._

_Emma reached up and touched his teeth. "Where are your fangs?" She asked waiting for them to show at any moment._

_"There gone of course." He said smiling at her. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned down. His lips pressed against hers._

_Emma pulled away. "What are you talking about?" She asked taking his arms off her. "Whats going on? You're a Vampire." She shook her head. Suddenly a cloud began to form above them. Eric grabbed onto he waist again. There a low rumbling heard across the ground. The sky was suddenly dark. "Whats happening?" She pulled away from him again. "Something's wrong." She began to panic and looked back towards the house._

_Eric grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "I'm not a Vampire anymore. Because of you. You changed me." He told her._

"No." Emma said loudly to him.

Emma sat up suddenly. She felt a sharp pain in her side. She noticed her shirt was off and she was only in her bra. She pushed the blanket that was on her, off. Her shorts were gone too. She looked at her side and saw the was no wound but bruising. She touched her face and it felt swollen but it wasn't as bad she thought it would be. She stood up from the bed. She grabbed the bloody red shirt from the floor and put it on herself. She didn't want to be laying in bed not dressed.

"Is something wrong?" Emma froze when she heard Eric's voice. She hadn't realized he was in the bed next to her. She looked at him. "You're not completely healed yet because you were hurt badly." He said sitting up.

"I'm fine. I just...I had a weird dream." She said and sat back in the next to him. "Are you okay?" She asked noticing there was blood around his mouth. "Is that mine?" She asked reaching over and touching his mouth softly.

"I just wanted to make sure you wounds healed faster so I licked them." He explained and Emma realized he looked embarrassed, something she hadn't seen happen before. Emma leaned down and kissed him passionately. She felt his tongue go into her mouth quickly. She grabbed onto his face as she made their kiss deepen. She felt his fangs come out then and she felt relaxed. She pulled away from him slowly. "Are you sure you're okay?" Eric asked genuinely concerned about her.

Emma sighed. "I had a dream that you were human. It was just strange. We were outside...in the sun." Emma said looking away from him now. Emma laid back down on the bed. Eric pulled her closer to him. She rested against his cold chest. Emma imagined what his heart would sound like if it was beating at that moment. "If you could, would want to be human again?" Emma asked him.

"No." Eric answered without hesitation.

"Why?" Emma asked turning her head to face him now.

Eric met her gaze. His icy blue eyes stared at hers. "When I was human I lost everything, my parents, my baby sister, my friends. Humans are emotional and they love. They feel things and they get hurt. Why would I want that?" He questioned. "Vampires don't."

Emma shook her head. "Thats not true. You loved Godric and you love him. That hurt you. I know it did." She said softly. "I can see it in your head, no matter how much you try to hide it."

"Godric was different." Eric argued as a tear drop of blood fell from his eye. Emma wiped it away. She leaned further on him and kissed him. She could taste the copper blood on his lips but it didn't bother her. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth and massaged hers. Emma felt a burning fire in her body suddenly as he need to feel Eric touching her grew intensely.

Emma reluctantly pulled away. "Where is everyone else?" She asked.

"Ethan said we have to stay in here until you're healed. To protect you." He explained.

"Good." Emma said as she climbed on top of him. She ground her hips against his as she felt Eric begin to grow underneath her. She leaned back down and kissed him again, this rougher than before. She felt his fangs showing then. She pulled away and looked down at him. She touched his fangs lightly with her fingers. "I don't think I'd like you much as a human anyway." Emma smirked at him.

He grabbed her by the hips and flipped her over. Emma felt pain in her side but she ignored it. Eric kissed her lightly. He scraped his fangs against her skin and Emma moaned his name softly. His hands roamed over her body as his mouth reconnected with hers. He reached under her shirt and felt her skin, it was so warm compared to his. That was Eric's favorite thing about Humans, they were always so warm to touch. He broke their kiss for only a moment to pull Emma's shirt off her body.

His mouth moved to her neck, slowly kissing and sucking. Emma felt her body temperature rising and her heat was pounding inside her as she felt like she needed Eric more than she had ever needed anyone before. Eric moved to her chest. ""When women started wearing bras, I was greatly disappointed but now it just adds to the suspense." He told her as he quickly snapped off her bra with expert skill. He pressed himself further against her and Emma wrapped her legs around his waist, getting him as close to her as possible without removing their clothes. Their bodies continued to rub together as mouths stayed matched together perfectly.

He kissed her one more time before dropping his head to her belly button. He lightly kissed her stomach as his fingers reached into the elastic of her underwear. He moved them down slowly as his mouth made circles on her. "Don't be a tease, Eric." Emma said feeling her sexual tension building in her. Eric looked up at as his devilish smirk formed on his face. "Please." Emma begged.

"You only have to ask." Eric informed him as his fingers ran lightly against her inner thighs, getting closer to closer to where her body was burning. "Just say it." Eric ordered.

"Eric-"

"Emma." Eric replied sounding completely calm. He kissed the inside of her thigh as she moaned again.

"Please, Eric." She managed to get out through her short breaths. Eric smirked again as his mouth moved to her sensitive skin. Emma moaned Eric's name loudly as his tongue worked against her. She felt everything around her becoming hazy as the pleasure from his mouth filled her entire body. Emma felt her muscles begin to tense and her thighs grew tighter around Eric's head. Eric's tongue continued to work between her folds, pushing against her hot spot as his name escaped her mouth again. Emma felt the pressure building up inside her and she was about to go over the edge when Eric pulled away.

His moved his hand to her and his fingers worked their way inside her. Emma moaned loudly out of pain and pleasure. She felt her insides beginning to explode with pleasure when she felt a sharp pain in her thigh. Eric continued to work his fingers until Emma had calmed down. She took a deep breath and looked at her thigh to see blood. She felt anger when she realized Eric had bit her without asking permission first. She opened her mouth to yell at him but he quickly covered her mouth with his.

She could taste herself and her blood inside his mouth which made her body begin to burn up again. Emma instantly forgot about the bite mark on her thigh as her hands reached for Eric's pants this time. She unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down Eric kicked them off the rest of the way while their mouths stayed connected. Emma reached into the elastic of Eric's boxers and grabbed onto him. He growled in response. Emma smiled as she continued to kiss him.

She used her strength to flip them over so he was him now. She pumped her hand slowly against him as she kissed and sucked on his neck and chest. She could hear him growling from deep inside his chest. Emma pulled her hand out and Eric's boxers disappeared. Eric stared at her. "You shouldn't use magic during sex." He said sounding surprised.

"Don't tell me what to do." Emma said as she hovered above him. Her hips were only moments from dropping against him, making him enter her. Emma suddenly felt more daring than she had before. She kissed his chest and scraped her teeth against it. Eric groaned. "It isn't fun being teased, is it?" Emma taunted him. Eric began to grow impatient. He grabbed onto her hips and brought her body down on his as he felt himself push in her. Emma felt pain explode in her as she began to adjust to how big Eric was.

She rocked her hips against his slowly. Eric grabbed her by the neck and brought her mouth to his, as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Eric continued pushing himself further in and began to speed up. The pain Emma felt finally began to fade as pleasure took over her entire body, along with Eric's. Both them were moaning and growling as they neared the end of the pleasure. Emma turned her head sideways, leaving her neck exposed to him. Eric bit down violently on her neck. Emma felt her blood pouring out and into his mouth then. She felt her pleasure reach its peak as her body exploded with pleasure and Eric continued to drink from her.

Eric pulled away from her after he reached his. Emma turned to him and kissed his passionately. She felt tired and weak suddenly. Eric bit into his wrist and brought it to her mouth. "Drink, I took too much from you." He ordered and Emma listened, mostly because she was too tired to argue with him. He pulled his wrist away. Emma moved her body closer to his as the smell of blood and sex lingered in the air. Eric pulled the blanket and wrapped it over them. Emma rested against his chest. They both stayed quiet. Emma began to fall asleep when Eric spoke softly. "I'd only be human for you. So I could feel your love the way love is meant to be." He said softly.

Emma remained silent, knowing Eric had only said it because he thought she was sleeping.

* * *

**A/N: **

**So i don't usually do smut/sex in my writing. So this is my attempt at it in this story. There will most likely not be anymore...I don't really care for it. lol. But yeah...let me know what you think! Please.**


	22. Going Home

**A/N: **

**The end is near. It makes me so sad but also excited at the same time! I have loved writing this fanfic so much. So yeah...well i guess just read this and enjoy it. I don't have much else to say. :)**

* * *

Emma opened her eyes as she felt more awake and alive than she had ever felt before. She sat up slowly. She turned and saw Eric was still sleeping. She wished she knew what time it was but she knew it had to be during the day time. It was still dark in the room with no windows and doors. She wondered how long her and Eric were supposed to be in here.

She stood up and began to search the floor for her clothes. They were covered in dirt and blood. She decided against putting them on. She moved to the corner of the room and waved her hand quickly as a small shower appeared. She turned it on and hot water began to flow. She stepped in. She let the water run down her head to her feet. It puddled on the ground in a dark red color as she scrubbed at the dried blood on her body. She wasn't sure who the blood belonged to anymore but she wanted it off of her.

She stayed standing in the hot water until her skin was burning. She enjoyed the feeling even though it hurt. Finally she stepped out the shower. The air around her was cold against her burning skin. She wrapped a towel tightly around her body. She closed her eyes and concentrated as felt clean clothes over her body suddenly. "Much better." She said to herself as she used the towel to dry her hair.

She waved her hand in front of the shower and disappeared as quickly as it had appeared before. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. She felt Eric move as his eyes opened then. He sat up as he looked at her. "You look renewed." He told her.

"And I feel renewed." Emma said shrugging.

"My blood can do that." He reminded her. Emma moved over to him and rested against his chest. She imagined what it feel like to hear his heart beat by her. "So are you going to tell me what the witches council told you about your family?" Eric asked. It had been in his mind for a while since Emma seemed to want to avoid it completely.

Emma pushed herself away from him. "My parents tried to kill me when I was younger. They succeeded, obviously. You know that." Emma said as she tried to word everything correctly. She wasn't sure she was ready to reveal her true powers to Eric just yet. "And then I came back to life and they wanted to use me for my powers." She stated. It was true, everything she said but it wasn't the entire truth.

"Why did they get vampires involved?" Eric asked curiously.

Emma shrugged. "Witches don't like Vampires so I guess they thought if Vampires were involved the council would be more willing to just...give me up...I guess." She lied looking at her hands. Emma was grateful Eric couldn't glamour her to find out that she was lying.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Yeah, thats all." She said looked at him as she forced a half smile. She kissed him gently. "I think we can leave now since I feel completely healed." She said getting off the bed. She handed Eric clothes that were folded neatly on the floor. "These are for you." She said as he took them from her.

They walked over to a wall. Emma knocked on it and a door appeared. She opened it and they were back in the council house. Emma felt relieved to be in the house, in the normal part of her life...well, normal in some way. She walked to the steps and climbed down with Eric close behind her. She could hear the kids running around outside and the adults walking around on the main floor.

She walked into the main room where a few council members were sitting at the table. "Its great to see you fully healed, Emma." A council member said standing from her seat. She walked over and hugged her tightly. "We are so happy to know you are safe and with us now." She smiled at her.

"Well I'm happy to not be dead as well." Emma stated in an obvious tone. She saw Ethan walking over to her.

He grabbed her hand. "We need to talk, in private." He said pulling her away. He took her into another room, leaving Eric in the main room with the council members. "I'm happy that you are healthy and back to yourself again." He said to her.

"I know." Emma smiled at him.

"Emma, now that everything is different...well...we need to talk about your relationship with the Vampire." He said motioning to the door.

"His name is Eric." Emma replied coldly. She hated that the Witches refused to address him by his name.

"Well the council had a meeting and as you know we aren't allowed to socialize with Vampires and although we changed the rule before, now that everything is back to normal we are putting that rule back into place." He told her.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You can't tell me who I can talk to." She said simply.

"Its for our own safety, Emma. Especially yours." Ethan said loudly.

"I'm not a child!" Emma yelled.

"You're a necromancer Emma." Ethan said like Emma had forgotten what he told her.

"So? Its not like Eric or any other Vampires know." Emma reminded him.

Ethan shook his head. "If he were to find out, or any other Vampire, it is their duty to turn you in and kill you. Do you not understand that? You are a danger and threat to them. Eric is a sheriff and he has to answer to someone. If you honestly think he would put you above any Vampire authority then you aren't the same Witch you were before." Ethan said angrily.

"Of course I'm not the same!" Emma yelled loudly. "You guys lied to me and tricked me my whole life. How the hell could I be the same? Everything is different now and I'm different." She shook her head. "I trust Eric and I don't think he would do anything intentional to hurt me." She stated.

"He's a Vampire and he'll always be one. He's a violent monster! He's a killer." Ethan warned.

"Well I'm a killer too. What makes me any different than him?" She questioned. "I won't follow the stupid rules you guys make up anymore." She said her voice finally returning normal and not shouting any longer. "I can't deal with this any longer. You guys can't control me and if being the Rector is going to be like this...well I won't do it." Emma said as she tried to walk past him.

Ethan grabbed her arm violently. "You can't just leave." He said his grip tightening on her.

"Let me go." Emma said trying to pull away from him.

In flash Ethan was shoved across the floor. Other witches had surrounded him instantly and were checking to see if he was hurt. Eric was standing next to Emma, his fangs showing and growling slightly. Emma looked at him and then back to Ethan. "I told you he is a monster and he will hurt you Emma." Ethan said from his spot on the floor.

"I'm done with all of this." Emma said as she began walking to the door.

Lily stepped in front of her suddenly. "Are you leaving again?" She whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

Emma leaned down next to her. "You'll see me soon. I promise." She said softly into her ear. Emma grabbed Eric's hand and they walked out the house quickly.

Eric waited until they were far away from the house to speak. "Are you sure you want to leave?" He asked her as they finally stopped working. Emma was out of breath but the walking hadn't affected Eric at all.

"I don't-" Emma stopped to catch her breath. "I don't know." She said shaking her head. "How can I stay there when they only want to control me? They say that I'm in charge but then force their rules on me. I can't trust them...not completely at least." She reasoned with herself.

Eric lifted her face to look at him. "So you left with me because you can trust me?" He asked sincerely.

Emma stared into his deep blue eyes. "You never gave me a reason to not trust you." She reminded him. "Why shouldn't I? Just because you're a Vampire doesn't mean you're a horrible monster." She stated. "You said so yourself, when you were human you had everyone taken away from you. Who did that? Humans...normal, every day humans. Right?" She was rambling as she tried to make sense of the decisions she was making.

"No completely." Eric interrupted.

Emma looked at him confused. "Well...my point is that all this hurt that I've gone through is because of Witches. Everything that had to do with Sophie-Anne wanting to kill me because of my ability was because of Witches. Those are the people I shouldn't trust. Not Vampires." She said in a final statement.

Eric wanted to question what exactly she meant about Sophie-Anne and her ability but he knew it was the wrong time. "So where to now then?" Eric asked. "The will be rising soon." He reminded her.

Emma wrapped her arms around his chest as her tears soaked into his black shirt. "I want to feel like I'm home." She said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

* * *

**A/N: **

**So this chapter is a little short compared to the others I've written before so I'm sorry about that. **

**But I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this story to involve some of season 4 and develop Emma & Eric's relationship into something else. **

**And also thinking of doing a sort of prequel thingy involving Godric & Edith...to get into their relationship. I like her & I think I'd like to develop her more and whatever. So just let me know what you guys want! Thanks!**

** :)**


	23. The End

**One Month Later**

Emma sat up from the satin black sheets. She moved slowly so she wouldn't disturb Eric at all even though she doubted he'd feel anything since it was still day time, although not for much longer. She had adopted a night-time lifestyle like most people did when they were involved with Vampires. She kissed Eric softly on the cheek before she got dressed.

She took one of Eric's cars and drove to Merlotte's to meet with Sookie. Sookie had left her a voice mail about Bill and Sookie sounded worried. She waited while Sookie finished her shift and then joined her at her table. "I just feel like things between us are so amazing and that something bad is going to happen. Do you ever get that feeling?" Sookie asked.

"No but I don't think about the future like that. I'm not stupid. Eric is a Vampire & I'm not. I know we can't be together forever but...its nice for now." Emma said which was a thought she had been having frequently for the last couple days. When she returned to Shreveport with Eric after leaving the WCA she knew it was the right decision. But what was supposed to happen when Emma grew older and Eric stayed the same?

"Look at this, a couple of fang bangers complaining about their Vampire boyfriends." Lafayette walked over to their table. Emma's bite marks could be seen from a distance. Eric wasn't exactly careful when it came to biting and Emma didn't care who saw them. "So what Vampire did that horrible mess to your neck girl?" Lafayette asked looking at the bruised and bitten mark on her.

"Eric Northman." Sookie answered before Emma could say anything.

Lafayette's whole face seemed to change within an instant. "Oh, hell no Sookie." Lafayette turned away from Emma then. "Please tell me your lovely looking friend is not that much of a dumb ass to be messing with Eric fucking Northman." He said his eyes widening at her.

Emma was surprised by his response. She had been to Merlotte's numerous times and Lafayette had never been anything but nice to her. "Lafayette, don't talk about my friend like that." Sookie defended her. "She can do as she pleases." Sookie said smiling at Emma but Emma could tell something in Sookie agreed with Lafayette.

Emma sighed. "I don't have to deal with this." She stood up from her seat even though she hadn't finished eating. Her stomach was growling loudly but she refused to stay there. "Whatever Eric did to you doesn't give you the right to sit here and speak about him like that." She argued feeling her anger grow. She took a breath to calm herself, she was thankful she had finally got a hold on her magic when she was angry.

"Really?" Lafayette took a step closer to Emma. "I don't care how good sex is with that Vampire, he's cold and evil. He's mean." Lafayette's voice dropped suddenly so only Emma and Sookie could hear him. "He chained me up in his basement, starved me, fed on me, and fucking shot me. So don't tell me that man is anything other than pure selfish and evil."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "Maybe you deserved it." She said as the glass on the table exploded as her anger continued to grow. Emma instantly regretted what she said. She knew he didn't deserve that. No one did but she wasn't going to let him talk about Eric like that. She pushed him out the way and hurried out the door. She got into the car.

She started driving. As soon as she arrived back at the house she felt her tears begin pouring from her eyes. She tried to wipe them away but it didn't do anything because they wouldn't stop flowing. She buried her face in her hands hoping it would end soon. She finally stopped crying. She looked at the time and saw Eric should be waking up at any moment. She couldn't believe she had sat in the car crying for almost a full hour.

She walked into the house and went right to the bathroom. She washed her face and applied make up to her eyes so they looked less red and puffy. She stepped out the bathroom and Eric was standing there waiting for her. "Hey there." She forced a smile at him.

"Whats wrong?" He asked immediately sensing that she was upset.

"Its nothing." She tried to reassure him but it didn't work. Emma wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face in his hard, cold chest. "Just stupid stuff that I heard." She shrugged.

Eric grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "I'd prefer you tell me what happened." He seemed to order her but Emma remained silent. Suddenly a low growl was heard. Eric cocked an eye brow. "Was that you?" He asked looking at her strangely.

"I'm hungry. I didn't eat yet today." She told him.

"Well, lets go get you some food so after I can eat as well." He smirked at her. She nodded and then kissed him lightly on the lips.

* * *

Eric hung up his cell phone as he stood up from the bed. "Whats wrong?" Emma asked she wrapped her arms around his bare torso. She kissed his shoulder lightly.

"Sookie is saying that Bill has been kidnapped." Eric told her. He knew Emma shouldn't know about Vampire business but he didn't care about the rules when it came to her. He turned to face her. "I'm going to meet with her. Do you want to come with?" He asked kissing down her jaw line slowly.

"Sure." Emma smiled as his lips trailed down to her neck. Emma felt chills go through her body as his cold lips pressed against her vein.

"You look like you were attacked by an animal." Eric said as he his fangs make a soft click noise. He kissed her bite marks softly before pressing his teeth into them.

Emma felt him sucking softly as he drank from her. He pulled away. She felt his tongue lick softly on his wounds and she knew they would be gone soon. "Let's go." Eric pushed himself off the bed as he wiped the blood off his lips.

He lifted her up bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She took a deep breath as he took off running at Vampire speed.

He put her down as they stopped suddenly. _Great,_ Emma thought to herself as she looked up and saw they were outside Merlottes. "Do we have to meet here?" She asked feeling sick in her stomach.

Eric looked at her unsure. "Well, Sookie does work here. Where else did you expect us to be?" Eric asked confused.

Emma shrugged as she thought of Lafayette and what he had said about Eric before. Emma knew Eric wasn't a completely good person. She accepted that because he had never done anything bad to her. He had helped her when she had no one else to help her. He saved her life countless times. Even if he was evil, he wasn't evil to her and thats what mattered to her.

Jessica was inside. She sat them in a booth near the back. Emma could feel people staring at her. It was the first time in so long she felt ashamed knowing her vampire bites could be seen by everyone looking at her. She moved her hair to one side of her neck to cover up at least one mark that was on her body.

Sookie walked over. "What can I get for ya'll?" She asked avoiding eye contact with Emma. Emma ordered. Sookie focused on Eric now. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I came to speak with you about Bill's disappearance." He reminded her. She nodded and they walked outside.

Emma sipped from her water. Her cell phone began to ring. She pulled it out and saw it was Ethan calling. It was the 8th time that day he was calling. It was strange. He had been calling her everyday almost but never more than twice. Emma began to worry if something was actually wrong and thats why he was calling. She pressed the reject button anyway. If it was important he'd leave her a voice mail.

Eric walked back in then. He sat across from Emma. He explained to her that Bill had been kidnapped when Sookie and Bill were having dinner. Eric seemed to be disgusted by the idea of Sookie and Bill being together. Emma wondered if it was because Sookie was a human or if Eric just hated Bill that much. After Emma ate they went to Fangtasia to visit Pam and then returned back home.

Emma woke up when she heard her phone ringing again. She looked at the time and saw it was still day time. She answered the phone without thinking of who might be calling. "I can't believe you finally answered." It was Ethan's voice.

"What do you want?" Emma asked angrily as she stood up from bed. She began to grab her clothes that were thrown around the room from the night before. She slowly was getting dressed.

"We need you back here Emma." Ethan sounded scared in that moment. "There are witches that are trying to push themselves into the council even though its against the rules. Most of the council is too old to care anymore. We need _you_ here. You make the rules and they _have _to listen to you." He reminded her.

"No." Emma said simply knowing she was acting more like a child then the responsible Witch she should be.

"Emma, they want to get rid of the children in the house. They want to spread out across the U.S. to where your parents are. If your parents find out about what is happening then they'll try to get into the council too. If that happens we'll lose all control over everyone." Ethan said quickly to her in a panicky voice.

"I can't deal with this." Emma said and hung up the phone but everything was suddenly different then.

The reality of her life came crashing back to her. She turned to Eric who was still sleeping in bed, their bed. The bed they made love in. The bed she felt safe in. The bed that Eric told her about the murder of his family in, something he never thought he'd be able to share with anyone, especially a human. The bed they shared every night and every morning for the last month.

She lay down back on the bed. She wrapped the silk sheet around her as Eric's body stayed exposed. She was cold but she knew the temperature didn't bother him. She shut her eyes as she felt them begin to fill with tears. She just wanted to sleep and deal with everything later.

Emma woke up. She looked at the clock and saw it was still a few hours before sun set. She decided it was best she do what she needed to now. She grabbed the keys to a car Eric owned and drove into Bon Temps and finally arrived at Merlottes. She walked in and saw Sookie serving someone. Emma sat down and waited until Sookie walked over to her.

"Hey, I didn't think I'd see you back here alone after what Lafayette said." Sookie said forcing a half smile at her.

"I don't really care about that." Emma said as she felt her eyes begin to fill with tears.

"So how is everything with him?" Sookie asked when she noticed the worried look in Emma's eyes. Even though Sookie couldn't get into her mind she definitely knew something was wrong. "Eric isn't treating you bad-"

Emma shook her head quickly. "Of course not." She said instantly. She knew it probably looked back to most people, even the average fangbanger but it wasn't. Eric bit Emma often, her neck, wrist, legs, and anywhere else but never bad enough to cause any hurt to her. "I just wanted to come say bye thats all. I'm moving back home, up to Boston. I have family business that I need to...well you know how things are. I wanted to tell you in person because you were a good person to me." Emma smiled at her. "I know you didn't have to be and I'm grateful for it." She added.

Sookie leaned over and hugged her. They spent a few more minutes making small talk before Emma finally left Merlottes and planned on never coming back.

Emma rolled the only suitcase filled with clothes into the car outside Eric's home. She looked up at the large house as she took in all its beauty for the last time. She faintly remembered the first time she saw it. It had never occurred to her that Eric didn't live in Fangtasia. She walked back into the house and was half way up the stairs when Eric appeared next to her suddenly. "Whats going on?" He asked grabbing onto her shoulders. "I noticed all of your things are gone. I was worried something happened to you." He explained.

"Uh, no. Nothing happened to me." Emma said taking a step towards him and burying her face in his chest. She took a deep breath as she took in his smell. A smile appeared on her lips then. "I have to leave." She said not loud enough for a human to hear but loud enough for a Vampire to hear. "I'm sorry."

Eric took a step back from her. "What are you talking about?" Eric forced her eyes to meet his.

"Theres problems with some younger witches trying to change the rules in the house. I need to help them." She told him. "I _have_ to help them."

"So when will you be back?" Eric asked afraid because he already knew what her answer was.

Emma placed her hand gently on his chest. She loved how he felt underneath her fingers and she knew she was going to miss that. "I'm not coming back." Emma told him and she saw his eyes change suddenly. She knew he was hurt but she couldn't stay with him any longer. "We've been living in a fantasy world...we both know that. Reality finally came back and we have to deal with it now." She said slowly.

"We can fix this." Eric said stubbornly. "Why can't Ethan take your place? He's obviously powerful. He can do everything you were supposed to do and then you can stay here." He was not willing to accept what Emma was telling him.

"I can't." Emma shook her head as tears made their way to her eyes again. "I can't stay here with you. You're a vampire and I'm a witch. You're not going to die and I will eventually. We can't keep pretending this is how things are always going to be." She couldn't stop tears from pouring out of her eyes now.

It broke Eric's heart to see her crying. He wanted her to be with him, be his for as long as they could. "You don't have to die. I could turn-"

Emma held her hand to his mouth and stopped him from speaking. "You know you can't turn a Witch. It wouldn't work." She reminded him.

"You and I both know there are always ways to get what we want. You can do as you please." He reminded her of her strength. Emma knew he was right. There of course would be a way for her to be turned but she just shook her head slowly. She loved Eric with everything inside her but she accepted what was her reality. "What can I say to change your mind?" Eric begged her now.

Emma felt everything in her slowly breaking, just knowing the pain she was causing him. "I love you Eric Northman and I always will." She touched her lips softly to his for the last time. She turned and began to exit the house. She got into the car and began driving to the airport. She thought of the first time she saw him and how much she disliked him. She thought of how cold and distant he was to her and how now everything had changed so much.

Eric Northman who started off as the Vampire who never felt anything was getting his heart broken by Emma. He wanted to stop her and order her to be with him but he didn't. He didn't do it because he loved her, much more than any vampire had ever loved a witch.

Emma Walcott who used to be the Witch that couldn't stand to be in the same room as a Vampire was driving away from the scariest Vampire she ever laid eyes on and yet all she wanted to do was stop the car and ran back into his arms but she didn't. She needed a normal life, at least normal for a Witch.

* * *

**A/N: **

**So this is the end, obviously. Tell me what you guys think of it please! I would love to know what you thought of the story as a WHOLE! **

**I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this too that goes along, kinda, with season 4. So if you want to read that or think I should write that let me know or else this is the official end for this story. **

**Okay. Bye for now!**

**Don't forget to check out my two other NEW stories! Just go to my profile to find them...both of them are filled with tons of Eric Northman of course. He's my favorite from the show. ;)  
**


	24. Authors Note

**A/N:**

**So I decided to write a sequel. I just published it and its up for everyone to read. So if you are still interested in that, go read it.**


End file.
